Fearless
by Gemtail
Summary: Morgan woke up to find that she has been brought to a world. A powerful captain wants her to help Ace break a curse. However, she had no intention on it until one day she finds Nami who was seperated from the crew. Being the kind soul she is, she helps her. Guess who she meets later on?
1. Curse

**This is a one piece story... Let's bring Ace back to life!**

* * *

><p>The witch of typhoons came to a grave site. She looked at it. An orange hat and a dagger was resting above it. She looked at it thoughtfully.<p>

"Hmmm... this one! He deserves a second chance... but it'll come at a price!" she cackled.

She casted a spell on it. Chanting some kind of language that no one else understands. She then sat and waited. After a few minutes a huge fire blast came out from the grave and a figure climbed out of it. The witch smiled.

"Welcome back, Fire Fist Ace" the witch said with a grin.

"Wha-... Where am I?" He asked.

"You are back from the dead" the witch sneered.

"Huh?"

he looks back at his grave... freak attack in 3...2...1...

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN" Ace shouted

"Pull yourself together. You'll remember soon enough" the witch cackled.

Ace grabbed his hat and his dagger and put them back on. His memories slowly came back. His eyes widened. He grabbed the witch by the cloak.

"Why did you bring me back?" he asked.

"To strike fear into the hearts of everyone you come across" the witch said.

"Is that the catch for this?" he asked

"No, the catch is that every girl from this world will fear you, no matter what! Unless you find a girl that falls in love with you, you will live forever and never age. Do trust me when I say that's the cruelest curse I can put on anyone" the witch said.

"What kind of curse is that?" He asked.

The witch smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough" the witch sneered.

* * *

><p><em>Current events at the thousand sunny.<em>

Nami disappeared from Luffy's crew for unknown reasons. Luffy didn't realize how much he'd miss her until she left. Ace later joins their crew telling them what happened.

Hancock tries to make a move on Luffy but do to Ace's curse, she was too scared to approach. Eventually, her infatuation with him wares off. Everyone misses Nami...

* * *

><p><em>In another world<em>

"Morgan Marisol! You are going to get your ass in that boat!" I heard my uncle shout.

He is a sailor but he overworks me like I'm his slave. Why can't he accept the fact that I preffered dry ground? Seriously, I'm sixteen years old for crying out loud.

We were going fishing for marlin today. He always made me do all the dirty work what ever we did. I had to cook, clean, rig the sails, clean the fish, check the traps, rain check, every single thing that that fat ass could find to do, I did it instead.

I am Morgan Marisol Seamore. I don't know why my parents named me that. Morgan meant 'from the sea' and Marisol is a spanish name meaning 'sea and sun'. I love to swim and all but I don't like the ocean... It angers me... I use to like it but that was before my parents were taken by a hurricane. I touched the necklace on my neck that my parents gave me before they went out. It was a gold locket that was half shaped like the sun and the other half was water made of mother of pearl.

I am the champion of my swimming team having won all the competions I've ever been in and I hate the ocean. Today I have a nasty surprise for my cruel uncle: we're going to a spot were a hurricane will hit. I lied and told him that it'll be clear weather when I did the weather check.

I didn't care if I'd die. I never had much of a life. I just want it to end. My aunt wasn't any better than my uncle.

She forced me to learn how to play the piano. My fingers started to hurt at the thought of the lessons. She made me play over and over until I got the songs exactly right. She'd hit my fingers if she got frustrated. Then she made me learn how to play the mandolin. The only bright side to that one was that I could play a guitar too. I sometimes play piano every now and then but I don't do the classics she loved. I play 'Fear of the Dark' and other songs that are normally heavy metal. I also play some slow songs like 'Ice Dance', 'Mercedes' Lullaby', and other songs from some of my favorite movies.

By nightfall, I could see the clouds on the horizon. I made sure that my uncle would sleep heavily by slipping sleeping pills into his beer.

I went to my bunk and turned my solar water proof Ipod on. It was a solar powered Ipod. If it needed charging, I'd press the charge button and leave it out in the sun. It was also water proof because of my see fairing life. I put on a heavy metal song and I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The boat capsized. Morgan and her uncle were still asleep. Her uncle was heavily dosed on the sleeping drug and died peacefull but Morgan was encased in a glowing bubble. The old sea beast looked at her.<em>

_"You'll have to start living child, for your life is just beginning" he said as he pulled her deep into the dark abyss of the ocean. _

_He took her through a hole in the deepest part of the ocean that only appears once every thousand years. It appears for ten weeks and then vanishes, they left her world behind for good._

* * *

><p>I wake up in some kind of under water room. It was like I was in an aquarium. I touched the sides: they felt like jelly. Nevermind, I was in a bubble... a bubble underwater. Is this just my cursed luck? I go to sleep with every intent on dying and I'm still alive. I bet my uncle is up there pissed off because I set him up. Then I see a shadow pass by from above. I bet that's him on his jetski looking for me. He can forget it! I'm not going up there. Wait.. I'm in a bubble under water. What the hell is going on?<p>

Then the shadow landed right next to the bubble. It looked like a blue walrus with alot of white whiskers and ivory white tusks. It had huge flippers and it had blue eyes. Its face kind of reminded me of my grandpa. It had a wise old looking face and scars that told their own stories. It popped the bubble I was in. I pannicked and swam upwards. The thing pushed on my feet and made me rise to the surface so quickly, I swore that I was tossed twenty feet in the air. I landed on its soft blubbery belly. I quickly sat up and looked at it.

"Please don't be afraid, little one. I saved your life. Wait here, I'm going to give you some things" he said quickly.

He quickly dove down. I stayed there having a hard time beleiving what was happening. Where am I? I thought hard. I looked around. This didn't look like my uncle's favorite spot.

Then the creature came back. He gave me this sack of stuff. He was quick! In among those things was my Ipod. I didn't know I lost it but I was happy to have it back.

"I figured that you should have some little piece of you world. It plays some interesting music" he said.

"What do you mean? I'm in another world?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. I brought you here, my child" he said.

I've never done this before, but I fainted.

* * *

><p>I woke up on the beast's stomach. The sun was starting to set. I looked at the beast. He looked back at me with an amused face.<p>

"You shouldn't sleep during the day, or else you'll end up being a nightowl" he teased.

That set me off. I normally don't faint at all. I passed out once but only for a few seconds. Besides, I like night time. It's the only time of day where my uncle isn't nagging at me.

"It's not my fault that I wake up one day to find that I'm in a different world" I said a little irritated.

"Lighten up child, think of it this way: you can start a new life. You're not too unhappy of me bringing you here. Last night, you were willing to die in a hurricane" he said.

I felt bad. I was actually happy that I was alive. A bonus is that I don't have to go face my aunt. I shivered at the though of what she would do.

"Oh no, I'm alright with you saving my life... but what do I do? Tell me Gramps" I asked.

"Gramps?" he asked.

"You remind me of my grandpa" I explained.

"Alright... but anyway to answer your question, whatever you want or whatever comes up" he told me.

"I don't know what I want" I said looking around.

Then off in the distance a pirate ship appeared. It had red sails and a skull on fire as its jolly roger. The ship was mostly a red color with touches of gold and yellow paint. The sails had an orange colored design of a burning ball of sort.

"The Burning Pearl" gramps said.

"The Burning Pearl?" I asked.

"Aye, many rumors float around about it. It's said that the ship was made in hell. The captain is the shedevil of the sea: Helga. Some say that she eats the hearts of people for supper. It is also said that she killed a giant squid with her own bare hands. Her crew is said to be a bunch of demons that came from the depths of hell to serve her." Gramps said.

I shivered. In this world, I seriously don't know what's real or fake. For all I know, those rumors could be true.

"It's all a bunch of nonsense really. Helga does have and iron hand on her crew but she's really nice. He crew are all a bunch of hooligans but you do _**Not **_want to run into them during a battle. Other than that, they're alright. They are only pirates because they want to be free and travel the world. I think they might let you on board if you promise to do some work. I'll talk to them. We're old freinds" Gramps said.

I breathed a sigh of releif as we went toward the ship. We reached it just before the sun was completely over the horizon. The torches on the ship were lit. and there were many. It looked beautiful, how the light would reflect off the water. The ship looked huge too.

Helga was leaning against the railing of the boat. I guess she's been waiting for us. Her and Gramps smiled at eachother.

"Been awhile, ya ol' blubber bag" Helga said.

"Good to see you too, hellion" Gramps said.

"So who's the kid?" Helga asked.

"Just a girl from another world" Gramps said.

"So ya finally got one fer Fire Fist?" Helga asked.

"That depends on her" Gramps said.

Helga paused and looked thoughtful. I had a bad feeling about this.

"She's not allowed on board if she don' wanna be his girl" Helga said.

"Please don't ask that of her, she just got here" Gramps pleaded.

"I'm not askin', I'm demandin'" Helga said.

"Who's Fire Fist?" I asked.

"The man that all women fear. No one knows fer sure why but many say that you don't wanna find out. It is said that the only way fer women not to fear him is if he an' another woman fall in love. The only way fer that to happen is if the women isn't born of this world. That means yer the only one he has a chance with. Yer not comin' up here unless ya say ya will be his girl." Helga said.

I am the only girl this guy can be with? Why me? I don't know if I can. What if he's ugly? That would be a nightmare. But to never be able to go near a girl? That has to be rough for a guy.

"I'm sorry child... I shouldn't have mentioned where you're from" Gramps said.

"No it's alright... Fine... I will be his girl" I said.

"Ya sure? Cuz once yer up here, there ain' no goin' back" Helga said.

"I could take you somewhere else" Gramps said.

I thought for a minute. Should I? The poor man has to be lonely. I can be too nice for my own good. But what if he's worse than my uncle? Oh well, I can always run away, can't I?

"I am sure" I said.

"Ya swear on yer grave?" Helga asked.

"I swear on my life" I told her.

"Do you realize that you just said you'll either be with him or you'll be killed" Gramps said.

"I don't think she'll want us to meet in the open ocean... I also don't think they know where to find him. It'll probably take awhile" I told Gramps as I grabbed a rope sent down for me.

"Just please be happy" Gramps said as I got lifted up by the rope.

Helga took a look at me. She smiled after awhile.

"Yer a pretty one if I do say so myself. That ol' blubber bag picked well" she said.

"Thanks... I guess" I said.

"Boys, show her to the girls quarters" Helga said.

"Yes ma'am" the two guys that pulled me up said.

They showed me to the girls quarters. There weren't many girls on this ship. When I got in there, the room was big but there were only four girls. One was blonde haired and was sharpening a blade. Two were black haired and were identical twins. They were playing poker. The last one had dark brown hair and was asleep on a bunk. Then there was something white laying in a hammock.

The room had a few bunks and some hammocks. There were also some couches, a few rugs, and a few chairs.

"Hello" greeted the blonde girl dropping her blade next to her.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Welcome" the twins said at the same time.

"Hey" the girl from the bunk groggily greeted.

"Hello" I said to them all.

"Would you like to sit down" the blonde girl asked.

"Yes, thank you" I said sitting on a couch.

"So where you from newcomer?" the girl who was now out of her bunk asked.

"Ummm a place nearby" I said.

"Oh I understand that you don't wanna talk about it" She said.

"So what did you have to promise the captain to get on the ship?" the blonde girl asked.

"To be Fire Fist's girl" I told them.

They all gasped in shock. Then someone spoke up.

"That's impossible! I thought all women were afraid of him" someone said.

That someone turned out to be the white thing asleep on the hammock. It was a little white colored deer. She had small ringed horns on her head that looked like they were made of pure Ivory. She had light blue eyes. She was wearing a little red dress with a yellow flower design on it. Her nose and hooves were pink. She's the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

The little deer looked at me giving me a shy smile.

"Name's Snow Blossom but everyone calls me Snow" she said.

"Oh that's right! We haven't introduced ourselves" One of the twins exclaimed.

"I'm Shay" the twin said.

"and I'm Tayna" the other twin said.

"I'm Girta" the blonde said.

"I'm Shezabel" the dark brown haired girl said.

"My name is Morgan" I said.

"That's an interesting name" Shay said.

"It means 'from the sea'" I told them.

"Cool" Snow said.

"Do you have a middle name? Does it mean something too?" Tayna asked eagerly.

"Marisol, It means 'sea and sun'" I answered.

"Sweet!" Shay exclaimed.

"That's cool. Your parents must really love you" Girta said.

The mention of my parents made me feel depressed.

"What's wrong?" Shezabel asked.

"My parents died in a storm while they were out sailing" I told them quietly.

"Ouch" Shezabel said.

"I'm sorry I brought it up" Girta said apologetically.

"It's alright" I assured her.

"I'm sorry to hear that" the twins said at the same time crying.

"That's rough" Snow said.

"It's alright, it happened when I was little" I told them.

"Alright" Girta said.

Then Helga came in.

"Alrigh' ladies, listen up! Y'all probably aquain'ed yourselves with Morgan already. Anyway, she's gonna be with us until Ace comes fer her. She's from another world and tha' means she won' be afeared of Fire Fist Ace. Until he finds us, keep talkin' 'bout her to other people. We wan' them to come to us. He'll evetually hear abou' her and come a lookin' fer her. Until then, y'all are responsible fer her condition an' Imma expectin' y'all to take good care o her. Got it?" Helga asked.

The girls all looked shocked. But then they all nodded.

"Yes captain!" they all said in unison.

"Good. Dinner in five" she said.

The girls all ran out eagerly. Girta guided Me to the dining area. It was big enough for Helga's crew of forty men. They all had huge plates of food piled high. The ship had five cooks, one for every ten men and one for the girls.

I was given first dish since I was the new comer. It was meat, vegetables, and some rice. It smelled delicious so I dug in.

Then Girta noticed something about my face because she was looking at me funny.

"Is that just me or are your eyes differents shades of blue? One eye looks like a light green-blue color while the other is cerulean blue" she said.

"Monochromia" Snow said.

"What?" Shay asked.

"It's when your eyes are different colors. I think she has a cool color combination, especially with her light brown hair." Snow said.

"Ace won't get tired of those eyes, I'm sure of it" Shezabel said smirking.

I blushed beet red. The girls all laughed.

"Oh stop it! I don't even know what he looks like!" I said flustered.

"Oh don't worry... You'll find that he's 'hot' in more ways than one" Tayna said winking at me.

All the girls fell down laughing. I didn't get the pun. Am I suppose to? Girta looked at my puzzled expression and stopped laughing immediately. The other girls also stopped.

"You don't get what we're talking about, do you?" Girta asked.

"No... am I missing something?" I asked.

"He's called Fire Fist Ace for a reason. He ate a devil fruit and that devil fruit gave him the power to control fire. He could blow this ship up no problem if he wanted to" Girta said.

That sounded scary... no wonder why women feared him.

"What's a devil fruit?" I asked.

The girls looked at eachother then back at me like I'm a crazy person.

"A devil fruit is a fruit that grants someone a power however, once you've eaten one, the sea will hate you and you'll never be able to swim for the rest of your life" Girta said.

Geez this was a lot to take in for one day. We went back to eating. We joked and talked about my world. Then we get to the topic of music as a record player started to play a song. Some of the men started to dance just to be funny. Then they asked us all to dance. I decided that it would be fun. I danced with the rigger, Bruto. He was a fun guy and always had to get his two bits worth in everything. Or was it two berries worth in this case? Oh well, he lifted my spirits and me. My feet were literally off the ground when we danced.

Soon everyone was dancing. The guys passed me around to each other. They had to share the women on the boat considering the male-female ratio. All girls get danced with including Snow and Helga.

It was funny to watch the guys dance with Snow. She's just below the hieght of my knee and they all would lift her up and spin her around and she'd be laughing loudly. Some of them would stoop to her height and then dance with her. She was kind of like a little girl really.

Helga danced with Bruto a lot. I wondered if those two had a thing for each other. Helga wasn't ugly either. She had dark skin, choclate brown hair, golden brown eyes, and a fairly thin but muscular build.

Bruto was big and heavily muscular like a body builder. He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He wasn't ugly either but he was a little too muscular for my taste. Those two made a cute couple.

I smiled. One day in this world and it was already better than my old life. I no longer felt the ocean was a curse, it was now a gift. I can live with this kind of life... but then there's the issue of having to be with Ace. What will happen when he comes for me? My thoughts were interrupted when Cookie, the head cook, asked me to dance. He was quite a jolly old man and would tell stories about when he was young. He wasn't that old, he still had a few years on him. He bragged about having a one year old grandchild. He's a fairly new grandfather so he shouldn't retire for a few years.

Finally, it was time for us all to go to bed. The girls and I went back to our quarters, all tired out from having to dance with the guys.

"Just pick what's open" Girta told me gesturing to all the bunks and hammocks.

I picked a hammock near Snow. I laid down and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw please! Next chapter has a surprise in store. Find out DAMMIT!<strong>


	2. Meeting New Freinds

**Morgan meets Nami!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece... If I did, this would be a part of the anime or Ace wouldn't have died. I also don't own the songs mentioned.**

* * *

><p>I've become freinds with everyone. They're reluctant to spread word about me. They decided to only reveal me if we run into Ace and maybe even then they won't say a word. The burning pearl crew loved me too much to let me go. Life for me here was way better than it was at home. I was free here! I did morning chores and then the rest of the day was a free day. I was standing on one of the masts recharging my ipod in the sun. I was gazing out at the sea and I notice something floating. I use my spyglass to look at the object.<p>

It was a girl! A red headed girl... what happened to her? Is she even alive?

"MAN OVERBOARD!" I shouted.

Alarm went through out the boat. She floated close enough for the men to get a rope on her. The men pulled her up. Bruto lifted her up and hit her hard on the back. Water came out of her mouth and she went into a coughing fit. She was alive... she seemed to be running a fever but she was alive.

The men and I get her to the girl's quarters. We put her on an open bunk and we kicked the men out so Girta and Snow could look her over. They weren't the primary medics of the boat but they knew enough.

"She seems to be running a fever... We need to get her into dry clothing. Morgan, some of your clothes should fit her, bring something comfortable" Snow said.

"I'm on it" I said.

I got some of my pajamas out. They were pink and had kittens all over them. When she gets better, then I'll lend her something casual... or she could get back into her old clothes, depends on her.

"Good choice. Now lets change out her clothes" Snow said.

A few minutes later, they had the strange girl dressed in dry pajamas and wrapped in blankets. She was running a high fever. We put a cool wet rag on her forehead and managed to pour water down her throat. Since I found her, I had to take care of her. Helga came in.

"Looks like we found Nami. She's one o' the strawhat crew and is their navigator. I'd reckon they gonna wan' her back... I'm gonna have to round up some volunteers to take her back" Helga said.

"I'll take her back" I said.

"Hmmm... alrigh' Morgan, since ya found her, ya take her back" Helga said.

I was a softy... When I found someone like this, I'd feel responsible for them. As soon as I get her back to her crew, I'm coming back here. I hope I don't bump into Ace.. I'm not going to be with someone I don't know. But I will admit, he does look hot in the wanted posters... Maybe it won't be so bad if I do have to be with him. Wait! What am I thinking? I wanna stay free!

I kept watch over Nami for three days. Finally, her fever broke on the fourth day. She opened her eyes an hour later. I watch her with concerned eyes as she bolted awake.

"Take it easy! You've been out for four days so please don't push yourself" I pleaded.

"Where am I?" Nami asked.

"Aboard the Burning Pearl. We found you passed out. What were you doing out in the middle of the water?" I asked.

The rest of the girls were in the room too. They listened attentively. Nami thought for a moment. Had she forgotten? Some fevers can make you forget things. Then her eyes widened.

"I was kidnapped!" she said shocked.

Looks like she remembers! We were shocked. Who would dare steal one of Luffy's crew? They're probably searching all over worried sick... Or did her kidnappers make it look like she ran out on them?

"By who?" I asked.

"A sea monster! He was going to make me his bride but then... an old sea monster swooped in and saved me" she said.

"What did it look like?" I asked astonished.

"He looked like an old blue walrus" She said.

"That was Gramps! I hope he's okay" I said.

"Gramps?" the girl asked.

"I call him Gramps because he reminded me of my grandpa" I told her.

"Fitting name. He looked like a grandpa... Oh! My name is Nami by the way" she said.

"We know. You're the navigator of the Strawhat pirates" I said.

* * *

><p>If I knew one thing about Nami, it's that you don't dare leave your personal stuff with her. I kept my ipod close. So when she got a hold of something, I always knew. There was no way in the world that I would let her into my things.<p>

"You can give it back now" I said holding my hand out.

The girls already fell for her lies once and they weren't going to do it again. She's caused a lot of trouble.

"What do you mean" she said innocently.

"Your lies won't work on me" I said.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" she asked as she handed back my favorite bandanna.

"Nope" I said smugly as I put it on my head.

I've been able to see through her like glass since day one. Lucky for the girls, we leave tomorrow. I will probably have to search her before we leave. Girta and Snow have volunteered to come with.

"You're the only one who can see through me. You're sharper than a sword" she said.

We've become freinds even with this little war going on between us. She's also befreinded Girta and Snow. The rest of the girls had just about made her walk the plank. She only steals from me now. I guess she does it to see if she can eventually steal something from me. I don't know if she'll give it back if she manages to do so. She mostly steals the things that aren't too valuable.

I've been wearing a sky blue bandanna on my head. It keeps my hair out of my face and the girls told me it makes my eyes pop.

I retired to my hammock for the night. Tomorrow is going to be the start of our journey...

A journey that I never thought would take so long... and be so hard...

* * *

><p>After we all but strip searched Nami, we stepped onto an island that we were sure would talk about the strawhat crew. The boat sailed away. We started talking.<p>

"I thought you were on my side" she said.

"I am, starting now. Haven't I already told you that my crew comes first?" I said.

"Aww... What about freinds? I thought freinds also came first" she said.

"My crew is my family and family comes first. Isn't that the same with you?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she said.

"But until you're back with your crew, we're a team. Whatever happens, this team comes first, got it?" I said to all of them.

"Aye!" they all said.

We set off to ask around. Our first stop was the bar. They had a rowdy group today and luckily there was no sign of the marines anywhere. No suspicion should be casted upon us. Then we heard a red headed pirate say Nami's name.

"They think Nami ran out on them. I guess the girl always will be nothing but a theif" he said.

I reckonized him from some wanted posters. It was Shanks! He should know something.

I decided to passively pry him of information.

"That's rough" I said.

"Yeah it is. She really messed them up badly too" Shanks said.

"Where did you hear that at?" I asked taking a seat next to them.

"A freind" he said.

"Where at?" I asked.

"On my travels" he said.

Looks like the passive approach won't work.

"I know what really happened to her. We found her floating in the middle of the sea. She was as sick as a dog for four days" I told him.

He started laughing.

"I won't beleive you without proof" he said.

"I'm not lying" I said.

"Sure you're not" he said spilling beer on me.

Suddenly, he got punched hard in the face. It was Nami... A very pissed off Nami...

"IS THAT PROOF ENOUGH!" she shouted angrily at him.

"Oh... H-h-hi N-nami!" he said fearfully.

They met only once while he was drunk and let's just say that it took months for Shanks to be able to walk straight again.

"Calm down Nami. It's only beer" I said.

"He spilled it on purpose" she said.

"I know" I said.

"Of course you do" she said sitting down.

"Maybe you should tell him your story" I said.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Luffy is going to be pissed when he finds out!" Shanks said.<p>

We just told him what happened. Luckily, Nami hasn't laid another hand on Shanks.

"You mean if he finds out... They don't know yet and I don't think the crew can face me now" Nami said sadly.

"Then stay away for awhile until they know the truth. I'll tell anyone what I know, alright" he He reassured us.

"Then I guess we'll have to keep our distance for awhile... where would we be able to stay until they know the truth?" I thought out loud.

"I know a place" Snow said.

* * *

><p>Two weeks of sailing in a tiny boat west and we arrive at an island. There was a small fishing village built around a harbor for cargo ships. The island was covered with trees. This was the place where Snow was born. She wanted to visit her mother.<p>

Her mother lived in an old inn in the middle of the forest. She turns out to be an oryx mixed with some other kind of deer. What kind of deer was her father? Her mom was as freindly as all get out but she was ugly.

She let us in her house as soon as she saw Snow. There was a touching reunion and we nearly left thinking that we were intruding.

"You can stay for as long as you like. I love having the company. It gets lonely out here sometimes..." she said.

"I'd imagine but this is a nice place" Girta said.

It was fairly big for just a deer to live in. But then again, it was a an old inn. It was build here but then went out of business because no one was willing to go near it.

"Yes but it's scary at night" Snow said.

That wasn't hard to beleive. There were creeks in a lot of places but as far as cleaning went, this place was well kept. That didn't mean that this place won't look scary at night though. I would imagine that this place was probably rumored to be haunted.

"Who's you father" Girt asked Snow.

"I don't know" she said.

We look to her mother. She smiled happy to tell us... I think.

"He was handsome and really smart. His name was Ivory. I don't exactly know what kind of deer he was but he was pure white and had the most bluest eyes I've ever seen. Aside from her horns and gender, Snow looks alot like him" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

She then got a sad expression on her face.

"He had to leave" she said sadly.

"That jerk! Why would he leave a sweetheart like you?" Nami asked.

"You're kind but he... had to leave on business and I haven't seen him since" she said.

"What kind of business" Nami pried.

"Nami, I think you should stop prying her. It's obviously a touchy subject and it's none of our business" I told her.

Nami immediatly stopped.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

The oryx smiled.

"It's alright..." she said.

"What's your name" Girta asked.

"It's Flower. What's yours" she asked.

"I'm Morgan" I said.

"I'm Girta" Girta said.

"and I'm Nami" Nami added.

"Nice to meet all of you" Flower said.

"Enchanted" I said in response.

"Yeah" Girta and Nami said at the same time.

Then they quickly turned and pointed at each other but Girta beat Nami to it.

"Jynx! You owe me drinks!" Girta shouted.

"Dang it!" Nami said.

The rule is if you and someone else say something at the same time, you point at eachother and shout the phrase they just said. Who ever says it first is the winner and the loser buys as much drinks as the winner asks for for a day.

Looks like those two will be at the nearest bar. I could drink if I wanted to but I don't drink. I never saw the point in drinking something that turns you into a total idiot. Knowing Girta, Nami will be having a long night ahead of her.

* * *

><p>Poor Nami dragged in a very drunk Girta. Girta reeked of beer.<p>

"Heeeeeeey Moraaaaaaaaaaaaan" she slurred toppling onto me.

I pushed her off of me and she just giggled.

"Go to bed" I said.

"Okaaaaaaaay" she slurred crawling upstairs to her room... I hope.

"What did she get?" I asked staring off at where she left with a worried expression.

"Just about every shot on the menu board. I thought she was going to kill herself" Nami said staring at the same place I was.

Snow came down the stairs with her nose wrinkled and a grossed out look on her face.

"Yuck! She just hurled in the hallway! I don't know how mom is able to clean it up and keep a straight face! Throw up smells bad enough but when you drink alchahol and then puke, it just burns the nose!" Snow said covering her nose with the sleeve of her pajamas.

We decided to talk about what to do while we're here.

"How about we go tubing in the rapids! I haven't done that for a long time" Snow said ecstatically.

"There are rapids here?" I said astonished.

"Yep! They are located at water run slope! Can we go mom?" Snow asked Flower.

"It's alright, especially with your freinds here" Flower said.

"Yay!" Snow said leaping into the air.

She could leap high enough to land on a mast and then some. She nearly hit her head on the ceiling! She landed safely on her feet.

We went to bed wondering how long it would be until the Strawhat crew knew the real reason.

* * *

><p>The next day, after dealing with a hung-over Girta and eating a nice breakfast, we set out for water run slope. I was surprised to see feirce rapids. They didn't have a lot of sharp rocks. The worst rocks were located more up stream from where we were. Flower was carrying a picnic basket and a book while we carried our tubes. They were made out of a sturdy material and weren't actually blow-up ones either. They were made of a cork-like wood except it was way more sturdy. The wood floated like cork too. They had a sturdy cloth covering with handles.<p>

Snow and I went first. We shot down stream, going over huge waves and bumping into huge rocks and each other. Luckily there were handles on the tubes or we would have fallen off already.

I didn't know if it was a good idea for me to be wearing my sky blue bikini. I might end up losing it if I'm not careful. Nami and Girta were also wearing bikinis. Nami's was black and Girta's was green with a leaf design. Snow had a royal blue one piece swimsuit with a wave design and had a navy blue skirt attached to the bottom of it. My bikini had a cloud design and the bottom came with a black skirt that I wore all the times I've worn my bikini. I felt too exposed without it. I hoped I didn't have any wardrobe malfunctions.

I went over a huge wave and I swore that I flew ten feet in the air. The first many turns were bumpy but then the further down stream we went, the smoother the ride. The last few bends didn't have big bumps but what it lacked in bumps, it made up for with speed. We finally made it out to sea in a small cove near the town. We wait for the others. Nami and Girta came out a half hour later. They must have been really hesitant.

"That was so fun!" Nami shouted.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" Girta said.

"You took your sweet time getting here. What took you?" I asked.

"We were scared. Weren't you when you saw those rapids?" Girta asked.

"I've done this before, but none of those rides compared to these rapids" I said.

We floated in the cove awhile and swam. Flower said that she'd meet us down here. She was on the shore reading a book, sitting in the shade on a blanket.

"Your mom was quick" I said.

"We have a zip line to get us back and forth to the spot and here. I heard it was built for some kids to get down and back but no one shows up anymore" Snow said.

"Cool" I said.

We talked and joked about what would happen if any of us lost our tops(or bottoms). Nami told us about the times she used 'happiness punch'. I had a story that topped all the stories.

"One time after basketball practice at school, my team and I were about to shower but a boy was in the showers butt naked. He said he wanted to releive some of our 'tension' after practice. Wanna know what I did?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"I pinned him against the wall. He was grinning, thinking that he was going to get lucky. What he didn't know was that there was a shower head above him. I turned on the cold water" I said.

The girls all laughed.

"Then after that, we made him go through the walk of shame all the way to his clothes that he left in the hallway" I said through my laughter.

The girls laughed harder.

Then Flower called out.

"Lunch is ready!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, I was resting in the shade and the girls were swimming around in the shallows. Then we noticed a pirate ship. I told the girls and the hid in the trees with me. Nami reckonized it.<p>

"It's Buggy's ship! We got to warn the town!" she said.

We warned the town then we went back to the cove to find that they've docked and were already out of it. Their tracks weren't leading to town however. Then I noticed that they were going towards... Oh no!

"FLOWER!" I shouted running off toward the old inn.

The girls ran after me. We arrived there but they were already in the inn. They had Flower kneeling outside infront of the inn. They wanted something of her... but what?

"The daughter of the sea stag! Where is she?" Buggy asked holding a dagger to her throat.

She didn't reply. She was trying to look like an ordinary oryx. She saw us and gave Snow a sharp look that said don't do anything stupid. She looked at me with a sad smile on her face... she was going to die and there was nothing any of us could do. Snow stayed behind me and hid her face knowing that there was nothing we can do.

"I knew it! Kill the beast! She's better off dead!" Buggy said.

"Aye sir!" said one of the men.

He shot a bullet into her shoulder and she fell down.

"Let's go to the bar! There's nothing for us here" Buggy said.

The men all cheered and headed for town. As soon as they were out of sight, I rushed over to Flower. She was barely alive.

"Snow" she said weakly.

"I'm here mommy" she said hugging her.

"Your father is the Great Sea Stag. He chose me to be your mother knowing that you'd grow up decent and strong... He also told me that I'm not always going to be there to raise you...*coughs* Now I know what he meant..." she said weakly.

"Morgan" she said.

"I'm right here" I said grabbing one of her hooves.

"She still has a lot of growing to do... the person she'll choose to be her care taker will be given an ability... take care of her" she said.

"I will take care of her like my own little sister" I promised through my tears.

"Snow... I'm always with you" she said weakly putting her other hoof on Snow's heart.

"In here... forever and always" she finished before closing her eyes.

Her body went limp. Snow was frantic.

"Mamma? Mommy? Open your eyes! MOMMY!" Snow cried out hugging her limp body.

* * *

><p>Snow was up in her room. She bawled her head off and clung to her mother's body for as long as she could. As soon as she let go, she curled up into a ball and cried. When we buried her body, Snow laid down some of her mother's favorite flowers. When that she was inside, the first thing she did was run up to her room and slam her door shut. She blamed us for it. It has been two days and she hasn't said anything or eaten. She has just about shut down completely. Girta tried talking to her but Snow just bit her hand and ran into a corner. I decided that this was getting rediculous. It was time to get her to come out. I had to do something, at least feed her.<p>

I got up from the couch and made some soup for her. Once I did, I quietly walked up the stairs and into her room. I didn't say anything. I just sat the bowl a yard away from where she was curled up at. I scooted closer to her little by little until I was right next to her. I took my ipod out and listen to 'Halfway Down The Stairs' by Amy Lee.

After awhile, Snow got curious about the object that she thought had no value. If it meant bringing the Snow I use to know back, then I don't mind letting her in on this object.

"This object has multiple songs from my world in it. You wanna listen?" I asked pausing the song.

She nodded. I put the ear buds in her ears and I replayed the song. When the song ended, she smiled.

"Can I listen to it again?" she asked.

"Finish your lunch and then I'll let you listen for as long as you like" I promised.

I found the song that I picked fitting for this situation for some reason. Maybe I knew it would cheer her up a bit. I loved listening to some of the meaningful songs. The playlist that I picked was titled 'meaningful' after all. The songs on it were kid freindly.

Snow took a bite. Then she realized how hungry she was and ate the rest rather quickly.

We both listened to my ipod all afternoone and even sang along to some of the fun ones. Then the song 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift came on. After the song, Snow looked at me.

"I like that song, not as much as the first one but that one was so romantic" she said with a sigh.

But then her face looked sad again.

"Why did mama have to die?" she asked outloud.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"These things happen Snow... As much as I hate to say this, it happens to everyone. I will die someday but I plan on dying at an old age so that won't happen any time soon. And as long as I'm here to protect you, I will make sure you live a long life. I will never leave you, alright?" I said.

She hugged me and cried in my arms.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise" I said.

I meant every word.

* * *

><p>In a week, Snow was back to smiling and laughing like she use to. I was happy and everyone else was releived that she was back to acting like a little kid again.<p>

We were tubing again. This time, we raced. I was on a tube with both me and Snow on it. We won all the races.

Snow's tube was left at home now. She wanted to tube with me and I was more then happy to spend some quality time with the little fawn.

"We should just go down instead of race" Girta said.

"Agreed" Nami said.

"Tired of losing" I asked.

"Yes" they both said.

Nami suddenly pointed at Girta but once again, Girta beat her to it.

"Jynx, you owe me drinks" she said.

"Why do you always win?" Nami asked.

"Talent" Girta said with a grin.

Snow and I rolled our eyes at the two.

* * *

><p>Girta was drunk that night. Nami was stuck with putting her to bed. Snow and I were star gazing at the cove. I pointed out some constellations and she did too.<p>

"I've been wondering something: now that I chose you to take care of me, what are the powers you get?" Snow asked.

"I don't know sweety" I said.

Then we saw something white in the distance. Was it a ship? No... it was too small... Wait... That's a stag! Could it be Snow's father? If so, why is he here?

He was walking on the water. He looked like a big, white elk. He had blue eyes and he was white all over, even his hooves and horns.

"Ivory" I breathed.

The elk bowed his head as a respectful greeting at me and then he walked up to us. He looked at Snow with a softened and endearing look. He's only just met her and he cares for her. She hid behing me scared of this strange stag. He chuckled, amused at her bashfulness.

"Why must you fear me, my daughter?" he asked. He had a soft, low voice.

"...Papa?" she said.

He smiled and nodded. She hesitantly came out from behind me and slowly walked up to him. He lowered his muzzle to her height and sniffed her to know her scent better. Once he had her scent down and memorized, he nuzzled the top of her head affectionately. Snow sat there unmoving for a minute but then she hugged his leg.

"Papa!" She cried into his leg.

He smiled and was now nuzzling her back. Tears of joy were going down his cheek.

"Snow.." He murmurred quietly.

This had to be the cutest scene I have ever seen in my entire life. They stood their for a long time. He gave off a sad sigh, causing Snow to look at him.

"What's wrong Papa?" Snow asked.

"I wish I could stay with you a but I have a responsibility. It's my job to keep the ocean pure and untainted. I can't get that done by staying with you... I can only stay with you for tonight but then I'll have to leave come morning. I also have matters to discuss with Morgan" He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm going to grant you some abilities as your payment" he said as he started toward me.

He angled his head so that his horns were positioned on my heart and my head. His horns started glowing. I felt a weird, warm sensation go throughout my body. A minute later, his horns stopped glowing. He stepped away from me so that I didn't get tangled in his horns.

"You can now see, breath, hear, and stand under water and on top of water. That is why they wanted Snow. A man with that power and a devil fruit power would be the most dangerous thing on the face of this world. You can also give a person with a devil fruit power the ability to swim again if..." He said hesitating and then he broke out into a grin.

"If you kiss them, but _you_ have to kiss them. It doesn't work if they kiss you. The kiss doesn't have to mean anything either. I also didn't say where you'd kiss them. It also won't work if you don't want it to work" He said.

"Well... that's interesting... what if rumor of this spreads? I'd be hunted down" I said.

"What did I say about the kiss. It won't work if you don't want it to. That part of it is less likely to spread" He said.

"So I could kill a man with a devil fruit power by fooling them? That works... now I can live with it" I told him.

"Good" he said.

Snow yawned. It was getting to be bed time. Ivory walked up to a tree and laid under it.

"Rest now, both of you. You can use me as a pillow even" He said.

Snow happily rested next to his head and snuggled into his thick neck fur. Ivory kissed her on the head and curled his neck so that it sheltered her more. I propped my back against his soft stomach. He had a soft, plush fur coat. He smelled of the ocean and a type of fruit that I've eaten but I can't name it. The the steady rise and fall of his stomach lulled me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you loved it as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>


	3. There goes my first kiss!

**I think you guys might be liking this story so far.**

* * *

><p>I woke up just as the sun was about to rise. Ivory was awake but he hasn't left yet. Snow was still snuggled into his fur. I sit up and stretch.<p>

"Do you want to wake her?" I asked him.

"No, it's fine. Can you take her? I'll have to leave soon" he said.

I picked Snow up. She groggily opened her eyes.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want to wake you" I said.

"It's okay.. Did papa leave yet?" she asked.

Ivory smiled and nuzzled her on the top of her head. Snow hugged him.

"Do you have to leave papa?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so, little one" He said.

He parted from her a few minutes later. He walked towards the ocean slowly.

"Snow... You be good, alright..." he said.

"I will papa!" she said happily.

"Morgan... You better take good care of her or else you'll have a mad sea stag on your tail" He said.

"Don't worry, I will" I promised.

He gave us one last smile and then he took off running at high speeds. He left a huge wake in the water. We both waved until he was out of sight.

"Let's go back. I'm sure you're still tired" I said.

"Yeah" Snow said.

She slept in my arms as I walked back towards the old inn. I tucked her in as soon as we got there. Then I went to my room and fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Girta made breakfast that morning. She made eggs and pancakes with different fruits in them. Girta could be a good cook when she wanted to be.<p>

"Good job, Girta. You sometimes amaze me" I said.

I was stuffed. I ate four pancakes and two servings of eggs. Girta and I take turns cooking. I cook one week and she cooks the other week. We didn't know about Nami's cooking ability and we weren't sure if we wanted to know. Snow is gifted in the kitchen but she can't cook for a whole group of people unless it was a cake. She knew how to make some good cakes.

We decided to go tubing in the rapids again. We raced to the cove. Snow and I won again. But as we were leisurely floating in the cove, we saw a ship. It was Shanks' ship. Is this a coincidence or does he have something to tell us?

They docked at the harbor. The people knew that they were just stopping by and they meant no harm. We walked over to the bar. They were in there and were trying to drain the bar's alchahol supply. We saw Shanks sitting alone at a table. He invited us over.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"To restock in supplies and to tell you that Nami is clear to go. They're headed this way so don't worry yourselves on taking her back. They're about three days away if they stay on course" Shanks said.

"YESS!" Nami shouted jumping around.

She started dancing happily with the nearest person, which happened to be Shanks' gunner. He didn't know what made her happy but he danced with her. It took her awhile to notice that she was dancing with a stranger. When she did, she let go of him.

"Sorry about that" she said blushing in embarassment.

"It's alright. You can dance with me anytime" he said happily.

We all laughed and decided that this was a cause for celebration. Shanks was buying Girta an endless supply of drinks. The rest of the girls and I were being danced with. They passed us around like the Burning Pearl crew did. This made us a little home sick. I got tired and sat with Shanks again. He chuckled.

"Did they tire you out? It wouldn't be the first time they tired a girl out" Shanks said.

"That and it's like the dances on the Burning Pearl. The crew passed us around like that... It makes me a little home sick, that's all" I said.

"Oh" Shanks said.

He looked thoughtful for a minute but then he brightened up.

"I know what'll cheer you up! How about you dance with me!" he said.

I choked on the water I was drinking. I swallowed it quickly and broke out into a coughing fit.

"What?" I asked a little miffed that he would ask... did he really know how to dance?

"You heard me. Come on" he said dragging me out of my chair.

So I danced with him. He was an average dancer. So Shanks could dance...? He didn't strike me as the type that would. A few minutes later, he trades me for Nami, who also wasn't expecting Shanks to actually dance. It was kind of funny watching her dance with him. He has a way of getting under Nami's skin sometimes but they got a long... for a minute. Nami ended up kicking him when his hand went a little low. We all laughed except for Nami and Shanks. Nami was mad and Shanks was in too much pain to do anything at the moment.

* * *

><p>Shanks and his crew took off two days later. Shanks was having trouble walking when he left. He and Nami were freinds again... for now.<p>

The next day, Nami, Snow, and I were tubing down the rapids. It rained last night, so they were higher, faster, and rougher than usual.

Girta stayed home because she was hung over. She didn't drink often but when she got the chance, she would almost die from alchahol poisoning. She trashed my bandanna last night but she gave me a blue scarf. I was wearing it the same way I did my bandanna.

Snow and I went into the rapids first. We hit so many waves and we were tossed every which way. When we reached the cove, we almost drifted out of it, the rapids were so fast. We saw a ship on the horizon but we wanted to go down the rapids again. We got on the zip line and pulled ourselves back up. We got back a half hour later. We found Nami staring at the rapids with fear in her eyes.

"Go on, Nami! It's fun!" Snow said.

"No! It looks dangerous" She said fearfully.

Then I remembered the ship on the horizon. I realised something.

"Nami... I saw a ship on the horizon while we were down there. I don't know for sure but I think-" She cut me off by jumping in the water with her tube.

The fastest time you could get to the cove was about an hour (yes, these rapids are that long). They might be docked by the time we reach the cove. Snow and I jump in with our tube. As we were drifting down, I remembered that the horse theives were in town. I had a feeling that they will cause trouble if they bump into the Strawhat pirates. The theives don't like pirates and there were thirty of them last time I counted. They don't come to our side of the island so they never bothered us and if you don't bother them, they won't bother you. Pirates in general bothered them, especially if they go to the bar. They hated it when pirates would come and drink all the beer. There was going to be hell in town today.

We finally reached Nami while she was trying to indure the goliath toss. That spot made the biggest waves in the whole rapids. She flew fifty feet in the air. We followed shortly. We flew just as high, if not higher on the wave. Then the steep part of the rapids came after that. We went down fast. Then we slammed into the bumpier part of the rapids. Finally, after half an hour, the rough part of the ride was over. The rest was all smooth for the most part.

We made to the cove another half hour later. Darn it! My skirt to my bikini fell off. The ship was docked at the harbor. There was commotion in town.

Nami ran towards town. Yep, that's the Thousand Sunny that's docked alright. I slipped on my pants and ran after her with Snow following me. It's not that I want her to come with me to a dangerous setting but it would be even more worse if I left her alone. One time a bird nearly carried her off.

We caught up to her quickly. Then Girta joined us. She still looked a little pale.

"Are you sure you should be coming with?" I asked her.

"Yes... I feel a little weak but that doesn't mean I am weak" she said.

"Okay.." I said.

We arrived in town just to see the Strawhat pirates and the horse theives fighting like hungry dogs fighting over meat. Girta smirked at the sight. She loved it when an oppertunity to fight came. She had her hand on a sheathed blade that I've never seen her use. It had a wide sheath and the handle was bound over with a white cloth. She drew it from the sheath. It had a wider blade than normal blade. How is she able to weild that thing? She was ready to fight. Snow hid behind a barrel. I drew out my dagger that was given to me by Helga. Nami had already joined the fray.

"Ready when you are" Girta said.

"Well let's go then" I said.

We ran into the fray of fist and blades. I dodged a few attacks and I wounded a few. Then the leader of the theives had me. I can't get away from him. When he wanted to fight you, you can't back down because he won't let you. He was gifted with his knives. He swung at me and I dodged. I landed a few hits but punching him was like punching lead. I used my dagger the next few hits. I gave him cuts which only drove him mad. He finally got an iron grip on my neck. He had no intention on letting me live as he squeezed my neck tightly. My vision was starting to go black. Just as I thought that this was it, a huge blaze of fire hit my attacker. He let go. I fell on the ground and start coughing up blood. He squeezed my neck hard. If he had me in his grip any longer, I'd be dead.

Girta quickly grabbed me and set me off to the side. I watched the rest of the fight. Girta was dealing with a huge man with a small sword of his own. Nami was fighting along side Luffy, her captain. I knew his name from the wanted posters. His bounty was really high.

Girta's big sword turned out to be three swords combined. She fights the same way Zoro does with his three swords. However, she rarely uses her three swords. She mostly uses her short sword but this was a serious fight. The horse theives were very deadly with blades of any kind.

I look at the rest of the strawhat pirates. I knew them all from their wanted posters. There was Franky the cyborg. Then there was Usopp. I could see their medic, Chopper. Their cook, Sanji, was kicking some ass out there. Then there was the one that Girta had a monster crush on: Roronoa Zoro. I wondered how she will react if he ever talks to her. She would probably faint. Then someone caught my eye. What the hell is he doing here?

It was Portgas D. Ace or Fire Fist Ace or whoever the hell you want to call him! He looked way better in real life... wait what did I say? No! I'm not gonna be with him! They can't force me! But then again... he was hot in more ways then one. He did have fire powers. He looked feirce! I was surprised that the horse theives hadn't hauled their butts out of there.

Then the leader, who had recovered, was right behind him. He had his knife raised ready to strike Ace.

I knew that Ace's curse made him immortal... so why did I run back into the fight to block the attack? I guess I forgot that detail. I struggled to keep the man's blade away from me with my dagger. Then Ace turned to see me right behind him. He was shocked about the fact that I was this close to him. Then the leader pulled out another blade. I closed my eyes waiting for the blade to hit me. It never came.

I open my eyes to see that Ace blocked it... the blade was buried into his side and he was grinning ear to ear.

"That won't work on me" he said.

He then used his power to burn the horse theif leader. He burned to death. Then Ace turned to the rest of the theives who saw all of that.

"Who's next?" Ace asked.

The theives all ran away fast. I was releived that it was over with. Nami was having a touching reunion with her crew. I smiled at the reunion. Girta was putting her swords away. I was oblivious to Ace, who couldn't stop staring at me. Then my neck and chest started to hurt. I coughed up blood as I fell to my knees. Everyone gathered around.

"Morgan! Are you alright?" Girta asked.

"Just dandy" I said sarcastically.

"This is no time for sarcasm!" Girta said.

I coughed up more blood... enough for everyone to see.

"Dammit... that can't be good" I said.

Then, I blacked out. I felt a strong pair of arms catch me.

* * *

><p>I wake up in my bed. It was morning. Snow was asleep in my right arm. My neck felt sore but I was alive. I look around. Girta was asleep with her back propped up against the side of my bed. Girta wakes up and notices that I'm awake.<p>

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I feel sore but other than that, I'm fine" I answered.

Girta was relieved.

"I thought you were going to die" she said.

I laughed.

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easily" I said through my laughter.

"I brought you back here when Chopper was done dealing with your wounds, but I had to wait awhile" she said.

"What?" I said.

It turns out that Girta was waiting for the right moment to get me away from Ace. I learned that he was shocked that I had no fear of him. But Girta did, that is why she ran away. She was terrified. Nami kept a brave face and stayed on the ship. However, if Ace was on one side of the boat, Nami was on the other side. If he walked into a room, she walked out of the room.

"I'll make you some breakfast" Girta said exiting the room.

I listen to my ipod. Snow was awake and was also listening. Suddenly, I hear a crash. Then shortly after that, Girta was arguing with someone. Snow and I get up and creep down the stairs. It looks like the Strawhat pirates found us. Girta was arguing with Zoro.

"What do you want?" she yelled.

"We want all of you to come with us" Zoro said.

"No!" Girta shouted.

She must be really terrified of Ace if she is standing there arguing with Zoro like that. I decided to lighten them up a bit.

"Stop arguing. You two sound like an old married couple" I said.

"Go back to bed Morgan! I'm busy here!" Girta said.

"I noticed" I said.

They were all looking at me. They just wanted me, they could really give a rat about the others. I smirk when I noticed that I was still in my swimwear. I decided to make a deal with them.

"You guys can take me with you if..." I said with a smirk.

I bolt down the stairs and out the door.

"YOU CAN CATCH ME!" I shouted.

I didn't look back to see if they would or not. From the sounds of them running and shouting, they probably were. Then I hear someone shout.

"GUM GUM ROCKET!" Luffy shouted.

I hear something fast approaching. I duck down just in time to see Luffy fly over me and into the foliage ahead. I get up and start running again. I bolt over to the rapids. I hear them coming towards me. I use my power the sea stag gave me. I walked onto the rapids and then I sat on the high rock that over looks the rapids. It was in the very center of the rapids, so unless they wanted to drown, I was safe unless Luffy has caught back up with them. Nami broke through the trees first. Then the rest came. Nami saw me.

"There she is" she said pointing at me.

I smirk. The rest of them looked at me. Then I hear Luffy coming at me again, but this time he didn't bother shouting. I jumped into the rapids and Luffy slammed into the high rock. I was standing on the water. I look at their shocked expressions. I smirk and ran down the rapids after I threw Luffy onto the shore.

* * *

><p>"So papa gave her those abilities for taking care of me" Snow said.<p>

She just explained to everyone why I was able to walk on water... and the other things too. She even told them of her ability to allow someone with a devil fruit power to swim.

"I wasn't told about this" Girta said.

"It didn't come up" Snow said.

"How dare she keep a secret from me" Girta shouted.

"Hey that's not the only thing. That thing that you think is useless plays music! Very unusual music too" Snow said.

Girta was out to get me now. I gave Snow permission to tell them. I knew that I was going to have to spill everything when they catch up to me. I quietly sneak out of the old inn and go to the bar. I will wait for them here I decided. I had my fun with them and I was too tired to continue. Then the bar keeper came up to me. His name was Barky. He was a good freind of our's and always helped us.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Just some soda..." I said.

"You're leaving today, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Be sure to visit sometime, okay" he said handing me a soda.

"I will someday" I said.

Then I got an idea.

"How about I sing tonight! I'm sure everyone would love it" I said.

"That's not a bad idea. Ya might bring some customers in doing so" Barky said.

I grab a guitar that was leaning against the wall. I began tuning it. Someone forgot it here and they never came back for it. When I finally had it tuned, I played a song. I decided to entertain my small audience with a funny song. I sang 'A Boy Named Sue' by Johnny Cash, but I sang it from my perspective. I didn't want people thinking I was the boy named sue.

Many laughed as I sang it. When I ended it, a whole crowd was in the bar. Then Snow broke through the crowd and sat next to me.

"Sing 'Halfway Down the Stairs'" Snow said.

I knew that song by heart. Snow got here ahead of the others. They came in when I started to sing.

"Halfway down the stairs is a stair where I sit" I sang.

The strawhat pirates decided to watch.

"There isn't any other stair quite like this

I'm not at the bottom, I'm not at the top

So this is the stair where I always stop"

Everyone seemed to like the song so far. Everyone was quiet and listening.

"Halfway up the stairs isn't up and isn't down

It isn't in the nursery, It isn't in the town

and all sorts of funny thoughts, they run through my head.

It isn't really anywhere, It's somewhere else instead"

I'm sure everyone liked it from the looks on their faces. Everyone was smiling and I continued singing.

"Halfway down the stairs is a stair where I sit

There isn't any other stair quite like it

I'm not at the bottom, I'm not at the top

So this is the stair where I always stop"

Everyone cheered and clapped. I sang a few more songs that I knew. Finally, it was getting late. Everyone was out of the bar except for the Strawhat pirates, my freinds, and Barky. Barky handed me a bag of money... or was it beri they call it?

"I have no room for that" He said with a smile.

I pocketed the sack and turn to the Strawhat pirates. Luffy was about to speak but I cut him off by kissing him on the cheek.

"That's for being one of the best onlookers in the crowd" I told him.

He did keep on asking for another song to be played until night time. He cheered loudest and laughed loudest. He kept quiet on the slow songs. I turn to Ace. I was going to do something that he'll likely falsly interpret... I kiss him full on the lips but it was only a peck.

"That's for saving my life twice" I said smiling.

Sanji was jealous. He came up to me with his lips puckered. I rejected him.

"Where's mine?" he asked.

"You didn't earn it" I told him.

He fell down heartbroken. I roll my eyes. I was a little surprised that he wasn't lightning shocked as the others were. I just kissed Ace... No girl even dared to go near him and I peck him on the lips.

"What? It's not like it meant much... I was thanking him" I said.

"You still kissed him" Nami said.

"So" I said.

"I thought you never kissed a guy" Girta said.

"When you go through what I've been going through, things like that just never matter to you any more. So I kissed a guy for the first time. Is that a big deal?" I asked.

"YES" all girls said.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter. We'll see next chapter if it did mean something.<strong>


	4. The final countdown

**Hi everyone! Let's see if Ace will attempt anything on Morgan. Will he even try? Will He win her heart in the process? Will she fall for him? What's in store for the Strawhat pirates? Let's find out!**

* * *

><p>The girls dragged me off to their room after supper. They wanted to talk to me about the little peck on the lips I gave Ace. Robin was the only one that didn't have a problem with it but she came with to make sure that no one ends up getting hurt.<p>

I was sitting on the floor. I had to admit that this ship was the most kick ass ship I've ever been on. Girta had me by the collar of my shirt. She was glaring at me. I break out laughing.

"You guys are blowing up at me because I had the courage to peck Ace on the lips? It's not a big deal" I said.

"NOT A BIG DEAL! YOU GAVE HIM YOUR FIRST KISS LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" she shouted at me.

"Why should you care anyway?" I asked.

"Those things are important and for you to waste it like that" Nami said.

"How do you know I wasted it?" I interupted.

The girls all gaped at me.

"You meant it?" Girta asked.

"No... but that doesn't mean that I didn't like it." I said smirking.

"IF YOU LIKED IT THEN IT SHOULD HA-" I slapped my hand over Girta's mouth.

"Lasted. I didn't want anyone to think that I actually have a thing for him. Now stop shouting please! I'm going to go deaf if you keep that up." I said.

"Are you going to tell?" Nami asked.

"No, and I expect all of you to keep your mouthes or else I'll smash your skulls in" I said with an eerily cold voice.

Needless to say, they won't say a word. I acted like it wasn't a big deal so none of the guys would expect anything. I leave the room. I notice that someone's been eavesdropping.

"Has anyone taught you better than to eavesdrop on women? Or will you keep your mouth shut. I have a feeling you heard my threat as well, Chopper." I said with the same cold voice.

Chopper nearly fainted out of fear for his life. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me with a confused expression. My demeanor had changed fast.

"I couldn't hurt you or anyone else but please keep your mouth shut" I asked him.

Chopper was releived that I was no threat to him. He smiled.

"I'll act like I never heard anything." He promised.

"Good, now run along... or do you want to talk?" I asked him.

"Ummm" he was hesitant.

I knew who he wanted to ask about.

"The white doe that I travel with is called Snow Blossom but we call her Snow. She is about three years old. I made a promise to protect her with my life. Therefore, I am responsible for her. If you want to learn more about her, ask her yourself. Approach slowly though, she is very shy." I said.

He gaped at me.

"How did you know what I was about to ask?" He asked.

"You were staring at her the entire time she was on board. The way you hesitated like that made it obvious to me." I said.

"You are observant!" He exclaimed.

"Girta often tells me that I'm sharper than a blade." I said.

"She was right! I thought no one else noticed! It's going to be hard hiding things from you" he said.

We were sitting on some stairs. I stared off at the sunset.

"You guys aren't going to take me back to my crew.. are you?" I asked.

"Only if we run into them... you and Girta will have the option of returning to them" Chopper said.

"Will you guys try to avoid them?" I asked.

"I don't know" Chopper said.

"I do miss them" I said.

"I'd imagine. I would hate to be away from my crew." Chopper said.

"Oh well.. I'll see them again someday" I said confidently.

Then Snow came over with a smile. She found something and whatever it is, I hope it doesn't get her into trouble. In her hoof was a little blue paper flower. I was relieved that it wasn't something valuable. She jumped onto my lap.

"Look what I made!" she said happily.

I look at it and smile.

"Very pretty Snow! It looks real." I said truthfully.

She had a gift when it came to making paper flowers. She could make a very real looking bouquet of them.

"I hope you asked for that paper" I said with a stern edge to my voice.

"Yup! Nami let me have some scrap paper." She said.

"How did you do that?" Chopper asked astonished.

"Wait here, I'll get more paper!" She said running off.

"She is gifted when it comes to paper flowers. She made me a bouquet of them one time." I said.

"Is it a hobby?" Chopper asked.

"Yes, she makes paper flowers when she has nothing to do." I said as Snow came running back.

She showed us how to make paper flowers. Mine looked okay but it didn't look as real as hers. Chopper was also pretty good at making paper flowers it turns out. He is almost Snow's equal. Snow was never shy when it came to showing off her favorite hobby.

"Oh! My name is Snow! Nice to meet you." she said suddenly.

"I'm Chopper! Nice to meet you too" Chopper said.

Then Usopp comes over. Snow teaches him how to make a paper flower. I teach them how to make fortune tellers. Usopp tells us one of his made up stories. Chopper and Snow where both leaning forward and they looked like they believed the stories. I just listened and laughed and told them about my world. I was telling them about the time I won three swimming races in a row. Unlike Ussop's story, this was a true story. Ace was listening in.

"so when I finally hit the wall, I noticed that everyone else were way behind me." I said.

They were so into the story then I notice another presence.

"You can join us you know. Instead of just standing there hiding." I said suddenly.

Ace came around the corner. Chopper an Usopp look at me with shock on their faces.

"Eh?" Chopper and Usopp said at the same time.

"Oh! I forgot that you have no fear of him." Chopper said.

"I just want to test her fear" Ace said walking up to me.

Everyone else came outside and the guys started placing bets on what I'll do. They think that what he's about to do will shock me into fearing him. Ace reached his hand out and kept it inches away from the tip of my nose. His hand suddenly bursted into flames. I jump a little but then I stared at it with more curiosity rather than the fear everyone was expecting. Snow giggled and everyone else was wondering what I'd do next. I could help but wonder if he can control what it burns. I hesitantly put my finger into the flame. It didn't hurt. I full on put my hand on his. Every single one of the strawhat pirates gaped at this. Snow and Girta knew that I had a curiosity of Ace rather then a fear of him and they knew I'd do this.

"Morgan never feared fire!" Snow shouted.

"Morgan is a pyro. Just that little flame won't intimidate her." Girta said.

"Really? Then how about this." Ace said smugly.

He was trying to get me back on getting his hopes up when I kissed him. He did look disappointed when I said it was nothing. He was going to have to do better than what he's doing. He suddenly made the flame crawl up my arm. It slowly went up my arm, down my sides, to my legs, and finally my head. I was engulfed in the flames and I didn't even flinch. Everyone was shocked.

"You do know that I could kill you in an instant now." Ace said.

I laughed. He looked shocked but he sounded intimidating at the samed time. I thoght it was cu- I mean hilarious! I will not develop a crush on him! But anyway I just laugh like a mad person.

"Are you sane? I could kill you with one movent or thought and you'd be barbeque." He said.

"I know you won't let it happen" I said confidently.

"Really? How?" He said looking intimidating again. He even grinned like he would while looking me in the eyes.

"Because I'm all you got." I said, not breaking his gaze.

His hand dropped to his side and the fires that engulfed me diminished. I was completely unharmed. He turned and walked away quietly. None of the guys won the bet.

* * *

><p>"Marry him!" Luffy said to me the next day. He said it bluntly and right infront of everyone no less.<p>

He's been trying to talk to me all day and I've been avoiding him because of it. Nami told me that serious talk wasn't a normal thing for him and he only did talk serious in certain situations. This was one of those times and I knew this was all about Ace.

"No" I said.

"You're the only one who could even touch his hand while it's on fire without hesitating. You are one in... the whole world! We'll never come across another girl like you ever again! How can you be selfish?" he asked.

"Selfish?" I growled angrily.

"How am I selfish? I don't even know him much and you guys are all trying to force him onto me! Have you ever considered my feelings? I'm not just going to walk up to him and fall into his arms just like that! You're not being fair!" I shouted angrily at him not caring if we had an audience.

Ace was watching quietly. He was hoping that someone would sway me. It's not that he's shy, he's just afraid that he would scare me away.

"But you-" Luffy said.

"But what? If he wants me, then he's gonna have to grow a pair and talk to me himself instead of getting you guys to do it for him!" I seethed loud enough for everyone to hear.

That got Luffy to leave me alone. He wasn't going to help Ace now because, as much as he hated to admit it, I was right. Ace was going to have to do this himself. Then I notice Ace.

"Ten seconds" I said warningly at him.

"Morgan! You wouldn't dare!" Girta shouted.

"Ten." I growled.

Ace was confused. If he knew what was good for him, he'd be hiding.

"Nine." I snarled.

"Ace! I'd run if I were you!" Girta said.

"Eight." I seethed.

Ace was curious. Oh what could little ol' me possibly do to him? He better run for cover or else I will gladly show him.

"Seven." I said manacingly.

"Seriously, Ace! She's not one to joke about this!" Nami said.

"Six." I sneered.

"Umm... what's she doing?" Luffy asked.

"Five." I said a little louder.

Ace was still being unwise. He even approached.

"Four." I said loudly.

"She's doing what's called the final count down" Girta answered.

"Three." I said giving Ace a menacing look.

"Why is it called that" Luffy asked.

"Two." I said giving Ace a threatening look.

"You'll find out." Girta said.

"One." I snarled coldly.

I leapt at Ace and punched him right in the face and in the stomach. I punched him in the chin as he fell forward. The blow knocked him backwards against a wall. I cornered him there and he kept his eyes closed expecting a blow. It never came. He opened his eyes to see me staring at him with a cold stare. If looks could kill, I could probably kill him a million times over, cursed or not. Ace went pale and rigid. I think I just froze Fire Fist.

"Don't you dare think for one minute that I fear you because I don't!" I spat as I got off of him.

Then I look back at Snow and Girta. We all stared at eachother and then all three of us laughed.

"The look on his face was priceless!" Girta said through her laughter.

"He was scared stiff" Snow said.

"What a dunce" I said.

"Why are you laughing? You just beat him up and laugh about him? That's not right!" Luffy said enraged.

"I did warn him and he's not really hurt. I made sure he felt them but he's not injured. Ace, if you can't move, then you are _the _most pathetic wimp I've ever seen!" I said through my laughter.

Ace was surprised to find that he wasn't even bruised. But my cold stare made him never want to cross me again. He staggered off the wall, still pale from the cold stare. Luffy and Chopper ran over to him.

"Are you hurt?" Chopper asked.

"If she-" luffy was interrupted.

"That stare" Ace said.

"What" Luffy asked.

"I'm fine but her stare... could freeze even my most strongest attack" He said quaking violently.

"Are you saying that she scared you?" Zoro asked.

"No... she terrified me..." he said.

They all look at me while I'm laughing like a maniac.

"Do you still think you can go after her after that?" Usopp asked.

Ace looked at me and then grinned. I glanced at him. I knew what that look meant. He was now more determined than ever. I smirk then I turned away. Who will win this war between us? Will I actually let him have me or will I get the message through his thick skull?

"Hell yeah" he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's see next chapter! Maybe he'll melt the glacier that Morgan calls her heart. But it's going to take more than just fire to get her to crack!<strong>


	5. Of all times to be away from you

**Let's see what Ace will do... Will Ace actually score? Why hasn't Morgan shown anymore signs of liking him? But maybe she'll cut him a break.**

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on the railing of the ship with a jacket on. We have just entered a cold region and I was freezing but I didn't show it... okay maybe I am shivering a little. How is Ace able to still walk around in shorts and no shirt? Oh how I envy him. He wasn't the only one who could withstand the cold, Snow could as well. She loved the cooler weather for some reason. On the upside, I didn't have to worry about keeping her warm. Then Ace noticed me shivering. He walked up and the look on his face told me that he had another idea on trying to win me over.<p>

"Are you cold?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"N-n-no!" I chattered.

"You're lying." he said.

"L-leave me alone." I said trying not to chatter.

Ace sat next to me on the railing much to my dismay. He's been trying for two months and he hasn't made much progress. The only difference is that I used to move away from him if he sat anywhere near me. Now I didn't care. I was not going to let myself fall... not after my last relationship back at home. Anyways, Ace was a little too close for comfort but then again... he was warm and I wasn't going to complain, I was freezing. Then Girta sneaks up behind us.

"BOO!" she shouted.

Ace and I go flying forward from suprise. Then we landed and well... I landed on top of Ace.

"Haha! Just as planned!" She said in triumph.

I was a little reluctant to get off of him for once. He was warm but I was also mad at Girta.

"Girta." I said in my cold raged voice.

"Oooh snap!" She said and she bolted.

I blushed a little at the akward position I was in but I rolled off of Ace with a little reluctance. If I were the fool I used to be then I would have stayed on top of him to stay warm. I grudgingly remembered my last relationship with that jerk, Chance.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_I was dancing around my room getting ready. That night was prom night and my date was with my first love, Chance. I swore that I loved him eversince kindergarten and he and I have been together for a month. I had sworn that I'd marry him someday... what a joke that was..._

_He picked me up in his car and then we arrived at our school. I was having the time of my life until Chance decided to do something._

_"Babe, I'm going to get us some punch. I'll be right back." He said._

_I have been waiting for him for awhile now. I look for him around the refreshment area but he wasn't there. Then I saw him with another girl under the bleachers. They were making out. My world fell apart right then and there. _

_The other girl was Anna... a girl that he claimed was only a freind. _

_I grabbed the punch bowl and chucked it at them. I ran out the doors with tears in my eyes. Behind me, Anna was crying about her ruined dress while Chance was passed out on the floor from the bowl hitting his head._

_I got home and cried all night. I vowed to never allow myself to fall inlove again._

* * *

><p>While I was lost in my thoughts, Ace offered me a hand up. I snapped out of my thoughts and took it without realizing that Ace just helped me up whereas I normally would have gotten myself up. I stare at him for a minute. He would probably move onto another girl better than me if I did break this curse. I walked away. No way in hell was I going to let that happen. Love never lasts... it will only lead me to more heartbreak.<p>

Nami saw the scene. She smiled and dragged me into the girl's room. I sat down on a chair.

"You're showing some progress. You normally wouldn't have done what you did." She said.

"I was lost in thought is all." I said trying to keep the hurt in my eyes from showing.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

I sighed.

"Yes but it's non of your business." I said.

"Is something stopping you from liking Ace or something?" she asked.

I look away and hesitantly nod my head.

"Morgan... Ace won't do anything to hurt you. Besides, what kind of crazy guy would leave you? Some of the guys say that you compete with Hancock's beauty and that's saying something." She said.

I get up and walk away but not before I muttered:

"Then she must have been prettier or Chance had horrible taste"

Nami blocked my way out.

"Chance was blind then but Ace really does care for you, Morgan... Please give him a chance.." Nami pleaded.

I nudged passed her.

"I'd like to see that." I said before leaving.

* * *

><p>It was after supper and night had fallen a long time ago. In these parts, the days were shorter in the winter. I was looking down at the water lost in my thoughts. I wanted to believe Nami but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I really loved Chance and he had to shatter my heart into a million tiny pieces. I thought I was over him but I guess not if I can't seem to let that event go. I really do care for Ace to a point... He seems nice... but maybe it's just him trying to win me over? Ugh! I can't even trust myself anymore!<p>

Then I notice something move in the water. It was a light of some sort... a very pretty light. It danced throughout the water and flashed many other colors. Then I felt happy and giddy for some reason. I swayed with the light. I felt like my troubles had just all went away... who am I again? Heh... I forgot my identity and I don't care.

"Look away! Wake up Morgan!" I hear a voice say.

Do I know them? Who's Morgan? Could they be talking to me? Who cares... I'm happy.

Then I felt myself fall forward and then I felt cold... severely cold. Then after awhile everything went black.

* * *

><p>I felt tired and cold... and numb. I couldn't feel my limbs. I could also hear voices talking. Some sounded worried and pannicked while others tried.<p>

"It was a syren lamprey... what are they doing here? They aren't found in cold regions. They usually never try to drag anyone under unless they are hungry enough to do so." someone said.

"Their food can't survive here... That means that something must have driven them from their home." I hear another voice say.

"Look! She's shivering again! She's coming back! She'll be fine." I hear what I think might have been Chopper.

Was I nearly dead? What's a syren lamprey?

I hear someone rush next to me. The person grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Morgan! Morgan! Wake up!" I hear him say frantically.

Ace? What? Morgan is... me! What happened? Oh geez... my leg hurts. Wait! My leg hurts! I'm getting feeling back! But it's more of a tingle... I just need to move...

"Please Morgan... Say something" Ace pleaded.

"I-I-I-I'm c-cold." I croaked.

I feel Ace lifted me up and hugged me. He felt warm and... was he crying? Did he really care for me?

"Thank god!" he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were attacked by a syren lamprey. They usually never prey on humans unless they're really hungry." Chopper said.

I open my eyes. My head was against Ace's well toned chest. He had tears in his eyes. He really did care for me... Maybe I could just this once I could love another guy. Maybe I could trust him.

"What I don't get is what was it doing here? Their prey isn't found in cold parts of the world." Zoro said.

"Maybe something drove it away from its home." Girta suggested.

"Like what? Syren lampreys hardly have any underwater enemies." Chopper said.

"Daddy..." Snow said.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Nevermind" she said.

I thought about what Snow said. Her father might just know what's happening... I feel so tired.

"Maybe we should discuss this." Chopper said.

"You're right." Luffy said.

"Who'll keep watch over Morgan? She can't fall asleep until her temperature is normal again." Chopper said.

"I will." Ace said.

"I thought that would be obvious." Zoro remarked.

Everyone left except Ace and I. I was shaking like a leaf.

"H-h-how l-lo-ong w-as I...?" I tried to ask.

Ace pushed me back against the wall and he laid next to me on the bed.

"It took me ten minutes to find you. I-you were barely breathing when I found you. I thought... you were..." he tried to say.

Tears formed in his eyes again. I wiped them away.

"Y-y-you j-j-jerk... y.. you-you're n-not s'pose to c-cry." I chattered.

He chuckled and hugged me. He was suprised that I didn't say anything.

"You're not trying to fight me this time?" he asked amazed.

"Sh-shut up... y-you're w-warm." I said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're starting to like me." He said.

"M-maybe... I am." I admitted.

"What?" He asked not beleiving what he heard.

"Y-you h-heard me." I said shakily.

I don't know if it was just because I was cold that I was shaking or because I was nervous. I had to remind myself that I only liked him... I'm still unsure about it being anymore than that. I rested my head against his chest. If I wasn't so cold, I'd be blushing all sorts of shades by now. I feel his hand come up and rest on my head and his other arm wrapped around my waist.

An hour and a half later, Chopper gave me the okay to sleep. I fell asleep still next to Ace.

* * *

><p>I was sick the next day and for the next week. I had a high fever, hullicinations, chills, and many other symptoms. Chopper has been trying everything but he couldn't pinpoint what was happening... until we found out that the lamprey bit my leg. The bite got infected... badly.<p>

Snow would make me some paper flowers everyday. She would make a bouquet even better than the last. I loved her efforts on comforting me... it was heartwarming to know that she was trying everything she could to make me feel better.

As for Ace, he never left my side. He always staid near and only left to get meals. He watched over me and took care of me. Chopper didn't know if he could do anything for me other than to amputate my leg.

"There must be another way." Ace pleaded.

"I will do what I can but if she goes into a coma from the fever then I'll have no choice. I can't make any promises, Ace." Chopper said.

He turned to me.

"I tried." He said taking my hand.

"It's alright... If he has to take my leg then so be it.." I said.

These feelings I have for him... Could I be hullicinating? I think I...

There was a big crash outside. What was that? Ace ran outside. I passed out.

* * *

><p>I wake up chained to a wall. I realized that I was a prisoner. I was too weak to fight my way out of this. I can't just let myself die though. Then I hear a door open and a blinding light came into the room.<p>

"Hello. Do you happen to be Morgan M. Seamore?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" I snarled but then I coughed.

"I think you can help me." the mysterious man said.

I got a closer look at him. It was Buggy! I'd reckonize his face anywhere from the wanted posters.

"Oh it's you! What's your problem big nose? I wouldn't do it even if it would save my life!" I said.

He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"I want you to kiss me and make me able to swim." he said.

"How could I do that when I feel horrible? Maybe if you find a way for me to feel better, I might give you a peck on the cheek and mean it." I said.

"You'll have to kiss me first and then maybe I'll do something about that leg." He said.

I knew that unless I'm freed then I'm as good as dead. Ace... he'll come for me... he has to. But I guess a peck on the cheek won't hurt. I hope he drowns.

I peck him on the cheek.

"Well... are you going to heal me? Or at least let me go?" I asked.

If I was going to die then I wasn't going to die here. I knew that he probably won't waste his time on me.

"I'll let you go." He said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Ace was distressed.<p>

"What does he want with her?" Ace asked outloud.

"Don't you remember her power? She gave both you and Luffy the ability to swim. He probably only wanted her for that." Girta said.

"What will he do with her afterwards?" he asked.

"He'll probably either keep her until the infection kills her or he'll maroon her. We have to find her." Luffy said.

"We have to kill him!" Ace said.

Brook grabbed him.

"Why are you willing to go after her. Why are you willing to go after a girl that rejects you all the time?" he asked.

"It's because I love her." He said.

* * *

><p>Buggy was trying to kill me by making me walk the plank into shark infested waters. I was pushed in the water and the sharks were circling me. I watched as they closed in. So this is how it ends?<p>

Suddenly, I saw something snatch one of the sharks away and then I saw something white flash passed above my head. The last thing I remember was hearing men shouting and something carried me away... gently?

* * *

><p>I wake up on a blubbery stomach that seemed all to familiar.<p>

"Gramps?" I asked.

"Are you alright child?" he asked.

"I feel... better?" I said.

I felt normal again! I look at my leg. It was healed completely and all that was left was a scar. Then I see the burning pearl above. Helga and the whole crew was looking over the railing and cheering.

"Hey child! Ya didn' think ya lose us forever didya?" Helga asked.

* * *

><p>I've been with them for a week but I was never happy. Why wasn't I? I couldn't care for Ace? Ugh! I'm kidding myself! I really do like him... not even that... I-<p>

"Hey kiddo... is somethin' eatin' ya?" Helga asked interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm just... lost in thought." I said.

"You've seem lost in thought for the past week. What is it?" she asked.

I told them where I've been for the past months. Will Helga be mad if I told her that I fell in lo-...

"It's Ace isn't it? Ya fell fer 'im and from the looks of it, ya fell hard, kiddo." she said.

"Yeah... I love him..." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for today! The curse is somewhat broken but will Ace do what Morgan predicted? Women no longer fear Ace but since he doesn't know the feeling is reciprocated, he'll still be invincible... until they meet again.<strong>


	6. Good Times I Never thought About

**Well... we go back and watch as Morgan reflects on what happened during the two months.**

* * *

><p>"I love him..." I admitted.<p>

Helga smiled.

"Well I'll be. Ya really do love Fire Fist." she said.

I was a little suprised that I did love him but I knew now that half of the curse was broken. In other words, Ace is now able to approach women again but he is still unable to die. I guess I'll really see if he does in fact love me. I thought back trying to figure out when it started.

Was it at the cliffs of High Cliff island?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback... four days after meeting<em>

_I was looking out over the cliffs. I remembered that the owner of the restaraunt we were eating at said you could dive off these cliffs but I was a little nervous... But I also wanted to try it. I barely managed to slip away from everyone. I liked having some time to myself and this was something I wanted to do alone but that's never my luck. _

_Little did I know that Ace had been following me. He smirked. He knew what I was thinking and he too has always wanted to go cliff diving. Ever since I gave him the ability to swim, he's been thinking about it. He decided that he didn't want to jump alone._

_"Hey Morgan!" He shouted._

_I jumped up and nearly fell over. I turn around to chew him out but the next thing I knew was Ace ran up to me, grabbed my waist and jumped off the cliff. I was screaming and Ace was laughing. When we landed, I stayed under the water and waited for him to swim up to the surface. When he surfaced and looked around for me, I smirked. It looks like he forgot that I could breath underwater. He seemed to be pannicking._

_ I swim up, grab his leg and pulled him under. He was startled but then he saw me. I was grinning and he scowled. I came up with him this time. _

_He splashed me but I don't flinch from getting splashed. I splash him rapid fire._

_"Okay, you win." He said._

_I triumphantly floated on my back. Then he pulled me under. _

_I glare at him but he just smirked like it did something. I guess he did startle me a little. He wanted to tango with me? Well he was gonna get it!_

_I try punching him but he blocked it. I forgot that he wasn't going to hold back this time. I tried to kick his butt but he was a better fighter than I was. We were wrestling for dominance and my rage made me forget just how akward I would have normally thought this was... until Ace pinned me to a rock._

_He had my arms pinned above my head, his legs were in between mine instead of straddling me -which would have been a dumb move for any guy pinning me down-, and his face was inches from mine. I scowled at the position I was in. He had me and I had no way of getting out of it... then I realized just how akward this was._

_"Let me go you jerk!" I snarled._

_"No, I like this position." He said smirking._

_"Of course you do! Let me go or else I'll-"_

_"Or you'll what? I have you immobilized. I could do what I want to you and you can't do anything." He said his face nearing mine._

_Oh no he wouldn't! He wouldn't dare! _

_He chuckled and let me go._

_"Lucky for you that I'm not like that." He said swimming away._

* * *

><p>He gained my respect from that... No... that's not when it started.<p>

Maybe it was that time when we got stranded in the woods together...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback... one week later<em>

_"We're lost" Ace said._

_"What?" I shouted._

_Ace plugged his ears and grimaced._

_"Calm down, girl! You'll attract unwanted attention!" He said._

_"Don't I always?" I sighed._

_Ace chuckled at my dark humor._

_"That you do." he agreed._

_We walked back the way we came... and then we got sidetracked._

_ A bear broke out through the trees and roared at us._

_Ace threatened it by producing a flame in his hand._

_"I don't think you want to be doing that." He threatened._

_It cringed. I noticed something about it._

_I walk up to it._

_"Morgan! What are you doing? Stay behind me!" He hissed._

_"Hold on a minute... Something seems to be wrong with it." I said as I slowly walked up to it._

_I reached my hand out and it started to walk up to me. Ace was about to move infront of me. I stopped him with my other hand._

_"If it wanted to hurt me, it would have done so by now." I said._

_It stopped when it saw Ace move but then it continued towards me. It sniffed my hand and then leaned its cheek into my hand._

_"What's your problem?" I asked it._

_It put its front right paw up and I was horrified to see a snare... that looked like its been there for years. It was so imbeded that skin had grown over it. I grab my pocket knife. I let the bear smell it before I got the blade out. I sat down on a log and patted my thigh so the bear could set its paw there._

_"This may hurt a bit." I warned._

_The bear acknowledged the warning with a snort. The snare was made out of a thick rope and it was so imbeded that I was going to have to cut through the skin to get it out._

_"I'm going to have to cut through your skin to get it out. Will that be okay?" I asked._

_The bear snorted again._

_I began cutting through its skin carefully. The bear winced but it didn't move or complain. Ace was on guard in case the bear decides to attack. Let's just say that if this bear does anything to harm me, then Ace and I will be having some fried bear for supper._

_I finally cut away enough skin to get to the rope. I gently cut through it. It was a slow process. I was careful to watch out for any vital veins and I was trying to make this as painless as possible. It was easier said than done. This would have been no problem for Chopper and he'd probably have it done already._

_I finally cut out the last few strands and then I gently pulled the rope out. The bear snarled a little from the pain. A few seconds later, the rope was out. The bear ran off, happy to have the snare out after all the years it was in._

_I washed my hands in a nearby stream. Ace was dazed that I did what I did._

_"I have to admit, that was pretty amazing." He said._

_"I always had a way with animals... My freinds used to say that I could stop a pack of wolves by looking at them." I said as I cleaned the last of the blood off of my hands._

_"I wouldn't doubt it." he said._

_Night had fallen an hour later._

_Ace and I were sitting by a campfire. I looked up at the stars. Ace sat next to me. I guess you could say there was a truce between us at the moment. I didn't mind him sitting next to me just so long as there was no one around to make a big deal about it. He started pointing out constellations he knew. I pointed out ones that I knew._

_"We're freinds... right?" Ace asked suddenly._

_The question took me off guard. I guess we were freinds... but how can that work if he's trying to get me to..._

_"You're only sixteen and I'm twenty. If you can't be my girl then at least be my freind." He added._

_I thought for a minute._

_"Then I guess we're freinds." I said._

_The next morning, I woke up next to Ace... and the bear. It snorted a greeting and it nuzzled my cheek._

_"Hello... What do you want?" I asked it._

_It stood up. I elbowed Ace awake. The bear started walking away but then it looked back at us expectantly._

_"I think he wants us to follow him." he said._

_We followed it. I noticed that the bear was still limping on its leg but not as bad as it used to. It lead us back to the rest of the crew._

_They were all worried about us. Girta and the girls teased me about what we might have done in that time alone which resulted in me shutting them up with a cold stare. Chopper looked at the bear's foot. He cleaned and bandaged the wound. The bear thanked him._

_"That bear wanted me to thank you for him. You really did a good job on his leg. You have potential on being a doctor someday." Chopper told me._

_"Come on, Morgan! Spill it! You two did something didn't you!" Nami accused._

_"No... he's my freind now." I said._

_All the girls chewed me out for just being his freind... for two weeks._

* * *

><p>The good memories reminded me of the bathhouse we went to... the boys decided to spy on us.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback... a week later<em>

_It felt nice to be in a nice hot bath. Then I hear Nami chew someone out. It turns out that the guys were trying to get another sneak peek._

_"Oh no! You guys still owe me from the last time!" she shouted angrily at them._

_She noticed me._

_"Morgan! Do something! I don't feel like using happiness punch again." she said._

_I look up at the guys. All of them were looking at us. Even Zoro and Ace. I smirk at an idea. This was going to be a little extreme and I think things might get a little akward between me and the whole crew but the looks on everyone's faces will be priceless._

_"What's happiness punch?" I asked._

_"I flash the boys." Nami said._

_"Is that the best you can do?" I asked._

_"It's enough to get them to stop looking... for awhile but as you can see... it only made them want to see more." she said._

_"Well then... What should I do?" I asked._

_"I dare you to do the same thing!" Nami and Girta said._

_"No... I'll be a little more extreme then that." I said getting out of the bath._

_The steam was so thick that the guys couldn't see me which meant I could ambush them. I charge and then jump up onto the wall deviding the two bath areas. I landed on my feet right in the middle of where the guys were._

_"Blood bath!" I shouted._

_Let's just say that I named that move well. _

* * *

><p>Oh I remember that so well. I never knew that so much blood could stream out of a guys nose. Ace took a minute to fall back but I think he did from the loss of blood. Nami, Girta, and Robin gaped at me but they had to admit that it was funny. They didn't expect me to actually jump onto the wall completely naked.<p>

The only guys that weren't there were Brook and Franky. Some of the guys had a new view of me. Ace stared at me for weeks and I had a feeling he was fantasizing about... things. Sanji acted even more in love with me than ever and Zoro had difficulties staying in the same room as me for a few weeks. Usopp recovered more quickly and acted normal as did Chopper and Luffy.

I also remembered a fun adventure I had with Luffy and Ace.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback... two weeks later<em>

_Ace, Luffy, and I were searching for some type of gem that is said to be hidden on the island we were on. Nami demanded that we all split up and look for it. Of course Ace and I were teamed up, which was usually a given and we just assumed we'd be paired up in teams. I've been a little snappy with him ever since the time in the bath house. Luffy wanted to come with us. We found a cave and were now journeying through it._

_We came to some rapids._

_"It seems to be a dead end." Ace said turning back._

_I smirk. I wasn't going to leave these rapids without tubing down them! I grab my big tube that blows up instantly if you pull a cord. _

_"Oh no! We're going tubing!" I said pulling the chord and blowing up the tube._

_"YEAH!" Luffy shouted._

_"What?" Ace asked._

_He was a little shocked that I wasn't thinking irrationally for once._

_"Grab on!" I said._

_We all jumped into the rapids. Luffy was laughing, I was grinning like a maniac, and Ace was a little nervous but then enjoyed the ride as well... until we saw so sharp rocks ahead. I laugh while the boys were pannicking and looking at me like I'm crazy. I wasn't going to let anything happen._

_I wove the tube through them and made the tube jump when I needed it to. Then there was a water fall up ahead. I smile while the boys were freaking out. The water fall was only a hundred foot drop. What was their problem?_

_"HOLD ON TO ME AND THE TUBE!" I shouted still grinning like a crazy person._

_The boys did so. We dropped down and I kept the tube from tipping and flipping. We landed in more rapids that had a bunch of slopes. I was laughing and soon the boys did too when they saw nothing bad was going to happen... until I saw a huge wave that was bigger than the Goliath toss. These were my kind of rapids!_

_We get tossed high and far and it was lucky that we did becaused there were a lot of rocks below us. Then there was a dead end up ahead... and a whirlpool. It was a big whirl pool too. There were no ledges to grab onto to escape. I decided to look for a way under the water._

_"I'll be back!" I shouted diving in._

_I look around. There wasn't any way out... wait... there's a light in the eye of the whirlpool. I look at it. It was a way out. I get back up to the tube._

_"Do you guys trust me?" I asked._

_"Did you find a way out?" Ace asked._

_"Yes, but I want to know if you'll trust me enough to take you to it." I said grabbing their arms._

_They both gripped my arms firmly._

_"Yes!" they both said._

_I pull them under. They fought when they saw where I was taking them but then they saw the light in the middle of the eye. I quickly took them back up for air and then I took them back down. They didn't fight this time. Luffy hugged my waist instead of my arm. Ace also grabbed onto my waist. It was easier for me to swim. I swim into the light and the next thing I knew was that we were falling from some place high up. We landed in some kind of pool in the cave. The boys got off of me and we swam to the nearest edge. We were tired but we were alive._

_"Whew! That was fun... wanna go again?" I said._

_"No!" the boys said._

_Then I look over the ledge... and on a pedestal was the gem we were looking for. It was a big orange saphire. I walk up to it and observe the pedestal: No traps so far. I look around the room: There was a hole in the ceiling to the outside. Luffy can get us out using his power. I call the boys over._

_"Great! Let's grab it and go!" Luffy said as he was about to take it._

_"Wait! I have a plan in case it's a trap." I said._

_I tell them the plan. I grab the gem, Ace and I grab onto Luffy and he used a gum-gum rocket to get us out. The water in the cave rose until it was at the top of the hole. We landed in it._

_We celebrated. Luffy hugged me and said:_

_"Good job, sis!" _

* * *

><p>I smiled. He's referred to me as sis from that day on. Luffy found it fun to go on an adventure with Ace and I from that point on.<p>

Other fun memories included the time Brook and I sang a song together up and down the streets of a village, the time Nami got so drunk that she danced around with a lamp shade on her head while singing into a hairbrush in the girls room, the time I casted a line and hooked Zoro in the groin area and I shouted "Fly fishing!" causing everyone to laugh, the time I was throwing hemitite stones in the air so they would rattle but they ended up getting stuck to Franky's nose as he passed by, or the time Chopper, Snow, Usopp, Luffy, and I played hide-and-go-seek and I found Snow and Chopper stuck together by their horns and then I walked in on Girta making out with Zoro while trying to find Luffy. It turns out that he was in that room spying on them... which nearly ended in him getting impaled on a blade.

I never realized how much the Straw hat pirates meant to me until now. I guess I never knew a good thing until I lost it. I really loved Helga and her crew but... now I don't know.

"You can go back to them if you want." Helga said.

"Helga... it's not like I-"

"Yer one o' us no ma'er what. But yer also one o' dem. Follow yer heart, kiddo. I'll get one o' the cooks to fix ya up with some food and supplies and a final meal here. Then ya best be on yer way. Oh! Before I let ya go, meet me at my cabin. I have to give ya somethin to remember us by." Helga said walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan was a little tense around him in the beginning of the chapter before this because it was cold and Girta was trying to play match maker again. We'll journey with Morgan and see what happens. Will she find Ace soon or later? Will he be with someone else when Morgan comes back? Find out next time on Fearless!<strong>


	7. My damn luck!

**What will happen?**

* * *

><p>I was walking in the middle of the ocean. I now wore a new tattoo on my right shoulder blade. It was a blue dragon breathing fire onto a red pearl. Helga gave it to me before I left. Instead of wearing the usual T-shirt, I wore a navy blue halter top. It stung to have anything worn over it and I was also proud of it. I had my golden brown hair tied up with the light blue scarf Girta bought me to replace my old bandanna.<p>

I see an island up ahead and the sun was setting. It was the perfect time to go inland at a time that no one can see you walking on the water. The downside was that the marines were here. I was going to have to be careful. For being a part of both the Straw Hat Pirates and the Fire Pearl crew, I had a sizable bounty just for associating with them. I don't like how unfair the marines are. I didn't even do anything against the law. Hell, none of any of my crews have done anything wrong. Some marines are just as bad as some of the people they hunt and if not then some are worse then the people they hunt.

I set foot onto the island. I didn't even realise how close to land I was until I was on it. I hope no one saw me. It would be something fo the marines to find out if I could walk on water. I hope the rumor of my abilities didn't get to them. I definitely wouldn't want the marines after me. Then my wanted posters would say: WANTED: MORGAN MARISOL SEAMORE ALIVE! Just so I'd have to kiss the marines with devil fruit powers. I don't want that! Next thing you know, they'll be trying to get something more than a kiss.

I pass by the bar with a hooded jacket on. I peeked in to see if they're average marines or if someone is highly known. I hoped they were just average but I had no such luck tonight. Smoker was among them. I've heard of him and I hoped he's never heard of me. My luck must have been jynxed that night.

"MORGAN! MORGAN IS OUTSIDE!" one of them shouted.

"Damn!" I said running out towards the docks.

I allowed myself to be cornered at the end of a dock. If they don't know my powers then they either will or think I'm dead on what I'm about to do... but then Ace will think I'm dead if he doesn't already. I heard a rumor that the Straw Hat Pirates trashed Buggy's crew and Buggy nearly drowned to death. I don't know the fatalities but I guess they don't know what has happened to me when I was dropped into the shark infested waters. I guess I'll have to risk letting the marines know of my powers and in doing so, inform the rest of the world that I'm alive. Smoker came out of the crowd.

"Hello, Morgan. Time to die." he said as smoked came from his arm.

"Time to die? I'm not the one with the risk of having lung cancer here. Don't tell me when to die, Smokey!" I spat.

I seemed to have hit a nerve. I think he just hated the fact that I just talked back rather then the insults getting to him. I'm sure he's heard worse than that. I got impatient. He was taking too long. I back out and step off the dock and into the water.

"Does it take you that long to process an insult? You are a dumbass." I said before running across the ocean and then I jumped and dove.

I guess I was spending the night under water tonight.

* * *

><p>The marines searched for me all around the island. I quickly got supplies and then got out of there. I wasn't about to try my luck by fighting smoker.<p>

I find Shanks' ship docked at another island two months later. Maybe he's seen my freinds lately. I step onto the island and walk towards the tavern nearest to the docks. Sure enough, they were in there.

I sat down next to Shanks and he nearly choked on his drink.

"Y-you*coughs* you!" he said.

"Me" I said.

"You're alive!"

"Yes I am. If you and the Straw Hat Pirates thought I was dead then I'm very disappointed in you guys. You can't get rid of me that easily." I said.

He laughed out of releif.

"Wait till they hear this! We'll take you to them!" he said.

Then I see gramps by the docks. He had a serious look on his face.

"Give me a minute." I said.

I walk out to Gramps and hug him.

"Child... I must tell you something... I am Nareus, gaurdian of the deep abyss." he said.

"I knew you were something as special as that." I said.

He seemed taken aback by something. He backed away.

"My name doesn't mean anything to you?" He asked.

"Should it?" I asked confused.

"What about Jack Seamore?" he asked.

"That was the name of my father... He died in a boat accident."

Nareus shook his head.

"Ask around about that name, child. You might be suprised about who he is. I brought you here for another reason." He said before diving underwater.

Confused, I walk back into the tavern and sat back down next to Shanks.

"Do you know who Jack Seamore is?" I asked.

Once again, Shanks choked on his drink but he spat it out this time.

"Where did you hear that name?" he asked.

"Gramps told me to ask about him. Who was he?" I asked again.

Shanks took a minute to cough up his drink and compose himself before he started talking.

"He was once a great marine but then he turned into being a pirate after a run in with something. He was thought to be the son of the deep sea gaurdian, Nareus." He said.

"Wha? Nareus is-! How can he..." I said trying to find the right words.

"He can take on a human form. But it was only a rumor. Jack had a bounty that almost equaled Gol D. Roger's. He nearly did but he suddenly disappeared for awhile. He recently appeared again. About five months ago. His crew and ship also are still with him. He is a fearsome fighter I heard and he's not someone you want to run into, that's for sure. It's said that he killed a school of sharks on his own and that he controls a great beast that breaths fire and can live under water. Why the face, Morgan?" he asked suddenly.

"... That man... is my father." I said.

Shanks was shocked.

"Th-that means... The walrus you talk to is Nareus! He is your grandfather!" he said.

"And I just found out about all of this..."

Shanks took a minute to compose himself again.

"Everyone is going to be shocked." he finally said.

I get up.

"I have to find him." I said.

"What about everyone else? They're worried." Shanks said.

"Tell them I'm fine and give them these. But the one with the seal on it is only for Ace." I said handing him two letters.

I wrote them in case I had any possible way of telling them that I'm okay. I grab my things and head for the door.

* * *

><p>I have been tracking my father for five months now. I'm turning seventeen today. I found a way of intercepting some of the messages that marines send back and forth to each other without being detected.<p>

I am in a foggy area where you couldn't see a pillar of stone until you hit it. No sign of a ship.. in fact the water was calm and glass smooth. This part of the ocean was known for it but it made me even more uneasy. This place was so still that it sent a chill down my back. Then I hear a loud explosion.

The water was disturbed. I guess the marines had found my father. I run towards the explosion.

In the clearing was the Black Dragon, my father's ship. The ship was mostly black accented with silver and blood red coloring. The jolly roger was a skull with a dragon coiled around it and the bones were replaced by red swords. I remembered that on a closer look of the Burning Pearl pirates' jolly roger, the eye sockets were also on fire and one tooth was red. For some reason the jolly roger on my father's ship reminded me of it. I also noticed that it also had fangs.

It seems that it was really my dad that found the marines and his crew made short work of their ship. I walk up next to the ship to get a closer look. The ship looked dark and threatening... like it would come to life and eat you. Then I get grabbed by something and it pulled me up to the ship. The crew had found me and I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. A man with dark hair and dark eyes had caught me with a hooked pole. He got me by the back of my shorts. The crew was mostly dressed in black and they were accented with colors that the men chose. The man that caught me accented his clothes with red. His skin was pale. He looked like he was sick but his hold on me proved otherwise. He was about in his early thirties. He grabbed ahold of me as soon as I was on board.

I struggled in his grasp and he chuckled.

"What were you doing out there, girl? It's not safe to be walking alone in the ocean like that." he said.

"Yeah.. It's not everyday you see a girl walking on water is it?" I asked.

Then the men just realized I was walking on the water before they grabbed me.

"Okay... were is the thing you were floating on. There had to be something to make it look like that." he said.

"I wasn't standing on anything other than the water." I said.

"Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Why you little-"

"What is she doing here?" a low and assertive voice asked.

"Sir, we found her on the water. She claims that she was walking on the water." he said.

"Is that so?"

The man made his way through the crowd. He was a tall and muscular man with blue eyes similar to my cerulean eye. His hair was a dark brown color. He grabbed my shoulder firmly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I gulped. He had to be one of the most tallest and most intimidating man I have ever seen. His hand made my shoulder seem small. I composed myself after a minute.

"I am Morgan Marisol Seamore." I said boldly.

His grip on my shoulder tightened.

"Hmf! Impossible! The Morgan I knew died at birth." he said.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"That's why I came back. I had no reason to stay in that world anymore. The only reason I stayed was because I fell in love. But now she's dead because she died giving birth to Morgan. I do admit though... you do look like my wife." he said.

Can't this guy see it? Or was he too stubborn to. Then he noticed my necklace. He grabbed it.

"I gave this to her long ago. How did you get this? I even made it myself." he said.

I see gramps in the distance. He was swimming as fast as he could. My father seemed to get mad. I must have gotten my cold rages from my mother because he was all but smoking from rage.

"You stole it! I ought to ha-"

Suddenly, gramps jumped out of the water and he landed right infront of me... in his human form.

I heard that he was bigger than Whitebeard but I never thought it was meant to be literal. He made my father look like a dwarf. He had long shaggy silver hair and his mustache looked similar as his whiskers did as a walrus except that it was longer. He was more muscular and had more scars, including a big one on his back that I never noticed before. It stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip. His eyes were still blue as ever.

He looked... pissed. He was staring at my father with a cold stare that caused him to freeze. Gramps punched him in the face. None of his crew stopped him. They knew better than to get in the way of a mad ocean gaurdian.

"YOU IDIOT! I brought her here! She is your daughter. Her aunt and uncle were too selfish to allow you to have her so they lied! Those papers you signed for them allowed them full custody. She's been told you were dead for all her life and then she finds you and _this _is how you greet her? I sometimes wonder if her uncle was saving her from you! Are you still that saddened by the loss of your wife that you can't even try to think this girl is your daughter?" He snarled coldly.

I stood corrected. I got my cold rage from him. My father had the normal hot rage but gramps and I had a cold rage. I have a feeling that I'm also going to be apart of another crew.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I joined the Black Dragons. I got a huge apology from my father. He was pretty much on his knees and begging forgivness. His crew never saw him act in such a way. My father has appointed me to learn how to fight. His first mate, Juno, was teaching me an art of fighting. He was also the man that pulled me onto the ship.<p>

The fact that I was the captain's daughter didn't mean he would treat me any differently then he would any of his pupils. He was tough and had an ironhand over me while training. My only real order was to do as he says. That was all my father asked of me.

Dad gave back my necklace. He added another pendant to it. It had a white pearl on it and one both sides were dragons coiled around different colored saphires. The left saphire was blue and the right saphire was orange that had a tint of pink if it caught the light right. It turns out that he makes jewelry as a hobby. Who would have thought? The legendary Jack Seamore had a hobby that involved jewelry. He was very gifted though.

Another month later, he decided to show me around his office. He had some of his greatest works coloring the room. It was hard to believe that I was still on the black dragon considering all other rooms were dark and scary. I hated to admit I was afraid but most of the rooms of this ship scared the daylights out of me. I always felt as if there was a heavy foreboding feeling... like someone or something will jump out and stab me to death at any minute.

Juno made that feeling a reality in a way, except that he won't kill me. He tested to see if my gaurd was up and it took weeks to get to the point were I knew where he was. I'm normally sharp as a blade but he could sneak up on me with no problems. It took me three months to finally be able to actually block his hidden attacks. I was more wary of my surroundings and I could now easily block Juno's hidden attacks. He has taught me so much in such little time.

I made a deal with my father: I stay and train for a year and then he'll take me back to the Straw Hat Pirates. I was taking the final test today with Juno and then I'll be taught how to fight with a sword from his brother, Cruso. Cruso has a more lively appearance and he was more easygoing than his brother. He had bright green eyes and his skin was more tanned.

My final exam was to fight Juno and surpass him. He claimed that he was most proud of his pupils that surpassed him. The men had cleared an area on the deck and they were all gathered around to watch. Everyone placed their bets. No one except Juno beleive I can surpass him. Juno took great pride in his students and an insult to them is an insult to him. I definitely doubted my own abilities and I was terrified of being humiliated infront of everyone.

I took my position on the deck and Juno took his. He never held back when going against me and he wasn't going to even think about starting. With a word from Cruso, we started.

I waited for him to make the first move and he waited for me. We were testing eachother's patience. We circled eachother until Juno went first. He seemed to just appear right infront of me. I quickly dodged his first hit. I dodged and waited for openings. He stopped seeing that he couldn't do anything. The key for me was patience, which I had plenty of. We circled eachother again with our eyes locked and unblinking. Sometimes just a twitch of the eye would be enough of an opening. Then he sneezed and I quickly took that opportunity. I landed one punch in the kidney. It was only one hit but it was painful. Some of the men say he was holding back but that hit was really that hard.

He aimed a kick to my jaw and I ducked below it and quickly came up and grabbed his leg. I knocked him back and tripped him. He fell backwards and I quickly jumped on top of him. He blocked me with his hands and he threw me off. I landed on my feet and he hit me in the back. The hit knocked the wind out of me and I quickly tried to get up but he was on top of me. I had to wrestle with him to get him off. This reminded me of trying to get my first boyfreind, Chance, to kiss me. He acted like I had rabies at the time. I can't beleive I never saw that he didn't like me from the beginning. He only had me for show. I was glad that he never took my first kiss.

Then I realized I was off of focus when Juno had me in a submissive hold. I had to figure out a way out of this even though he has never had a student get out of this hold. He had my legs jammed against my stomach and he had an arm on my shoulder. The men were cheering and were waiting for me to give up. I had nothing to do... but wait. I hoped that by waiting for him, he'd relax too much and then I could make a move.

We waited. I forced myself to relax and make it look like I was giving up. Juno's hold loosened and I quickly kicked his chest with both of my legs. Juno went flying through the air and he landed hard. He was startled by the move. The men were suprised.

I ran at him and land a kick to his gut and a punch in the area below the ear. The last blow caused Juno to pass out. A lot of men lost bets and others had disbeleiving looks as they got pocket fulls of cash. Juno staggered up and spat out a tooth but he smiled.

"You pass. Well done Morgan." he said.

My father and the men that won the bets applauded while others grumbled at the loss of their beri. I could hardly beleive it. I won against Juno. My father suprised me by lifting me up and hugging me. I was happy that he was proud but he was suffocating me with his hug and his smell. He smelled like a strong musk and the ocean. I passed out from the scent he gave off and the crew all laughed.

* * *

><p>I've been training with Cruso. He not only taught me how to fight with a short sword that he gave me, but he also taught me how to use guns of all types. He even taught me how to make bombs.<p>

I have also passed his expectations and I now carried a hand gun in a holster that's strapped around one side of my hip and my short sword on the other side. I also carried a dagger that my father gave me.

I now wore a sky blue skirt that stopped at my knees and it split at my right leg. I wore a black strapless leather top that only covered my chest that was tightly laced in the back. I wore a thick belt around my waist for my gun and sword and I had the dagger strapped around my right thigh. I wore flip flops on land but I usually didn't wear any type of shoe if I could avoid it. I had my sky blue scarf tied around my head. I also had a black zip-up hoodie to cover up with. As far as my casual wear has went, this was the most revealing casual clothing I've been in aside from my bikini that I wore swimming.

I also had another tattoo on my left ankle. It was a howling wolf. Cruso pinned me down and put it on me. It turned out better than I expected and I never bothered covering it up.

My golden brown hair had grown out a little as well and it flowed down to the middle of my back.

I would be turning eighteen today and today was the day we set off to look for the Straw Hat Pirates. We were heading for an island to ask about them.

I was happy to be finally able to go back to them. I wondered if Snow was doing alright. I wondered how Girta was doing. Just two weeks before I left, her and Zoro started dating. I hope they're still together or if not, then they're still on good terms with eachother. Ace...

Will he wait for me... or will he chase after someone else? How much has he changed? Does he or the crew understand why I went looking for my father? Did Shanks even manage to find them and tell them I'm alright? I hope he did or else I'll have his head.

We docked at a well populated island. Our search starts!

* * *

><p>We've been searching for two months. We told that the marines had taken Ace. Oh I was horrified! I knew he couldn't die but they didn't know that. What kind of torture will he be subjected to when they do find out? I shivered at the thought.<p>

We were going to break him out. I remember the crew was suprised when they heard my dad announce that. My father knew that I loved him and my dad would do anything to keep me happy... that didn't mean he approved of Ace but he'd be damned if his daughter's love was in the hands of the marines.

We were outside the new marine facility he was kept at. This place was built a year ago and the marines had tight security. It was a whole island surrounded by two walls and it was surrounded by electrified barbwire as soon as someone got pass the two walls and the water mine feild between them. It took us awhile to find gaps in their security and hours to get in unharmed. The Straw Hats were here already and have caused quite a distraction.

Juno, Cruso, and I were sneaking in ahead of everyone to see where they kept Ace. As we feared, they were attempting to execute him. We needed a good plan... and fast!

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting turn of events! Who would have thought that Morgan is the daughter of a pirate? What will they do? Can they make it out alive?<strong>


	8. Fights to win and people to see

**Morgan and her father are in need of a plan... will it work? Just how far is Morgan willing to go to free Ace?**

* * *

><p>We watch as we waited for my father and the others to show up. I was trying hard not to go out there and kick everyone's ass. Luffy and everyone were fighting their hardest. Finally, my father showed up.<p>

"It's about time! Do you have a plan?" I asked.

"Yes, we fight! Fight your hearts out, men! If anyone runs then I'll kill you myself!" he shouted.

They all charged in shouting. What? Things like this take planning! My dad is officially the most biggest dumbass I've ever seen!

"YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY!" I shouted.

"And you're not?" Juno asked as he ran passed me.

I hung back for a minute. Most of the my father's men were giving me dirty looks. I was just trying to figure something out. Who should I attack first? I have to decide fast. Everyone was getting their asses kicked. Planned or not... we weren't going to win this. I think my father also knew and he just figured it was best to go down fighting.

Then I got a plan. It was stupid and I'd probably die but I'd probably die anyway. I had to try something. The men have all but given up now. I jump in the middle of the fight and shout at the top of my lungs.

"STOP!" I shouted.

I was suprised to see almost all of them halt. Then a man among the marines spoke:

"Why don't you all give up. You'll all die anyway. Why not make it easier?" he said.

"Ten men." I said.

"What about ten men?"

"I'll fight ten men that you choose out of any of the marines." I shouted.

"Really? Any marine?" he asked.

"Any of them." I said.

"To death?"

I nodded.

Ace grew frantic.

"MORGAN! YOU'll GET KILLED YOU CRAZY WOMAN! RUN DAMMIT!" he shouted.

I give him my crazy smile from when we went tubing in that cave.

"I can do this." I said.

"I've chosen my first man. Tex! You're up! You can do what you want with her when you defeat her!"

"Are you sure? This is going to be over kill." he sneered.

"Bring it!" I said wearing my crazy smile and giving him a cold stare at the same time.

He pulled out a knife. I remembered Juno's words: Disarm first and then fight them. If you can't disarm them, then try not to get killed even if it means you have to run. There's a difference between being a coward and being smart.

He charged at me head on. He had no strategy, he was relying on his strength only. An arrogant fighter like him wasn't going to work on me.

I side stepped out of the way as he nearly fell on me, grabbed his knife, and I waited for him to recover. He got up and l waited. He just laughed.

"You got lucky! I have another knife right here!" he said pulling out another knife.

He still didn't have a strategy. I dodged his knife and I stabbed him in the eye, killing him instantly. I look at the rest of the marines. Many were shocked and their jaws were so wide open that they seemed to be on the floor.

"Who's next?" I asked trying my best to sound like the fight made me arrogant.

I knew that the next opponent was probably going to be stronger. The leader asked man after man and I defeated them all. I just killed the ninth man. Then someone called out:

"I will fight her. If she wins, then her and her freinds will be allowed free just this once. Got it?"

The owner of the voice was Smoker. Everyone including me seemed to say at the same time:

"Oh hell"

He smirked.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I did everything I knew to not appear phased. I put on my crazy grin that even fooled my freinds.

"The question is: are you?" I asked.

He laughed.

"You've got guts, I'll tell you that. I like you, kid, but it's too bad that you're a pirate. You would have made one hell of a marine." he said.

"Thank you" I said composing myself.

I was scared to death. My advice from Juno didn't help either: If you are up against a person with a devil fruit power, run... just run. If you have no choice, fight them and pray.

I had an idea. I back up and throw a knife at him. He simply deflected it. It was enough for me to land a few punches. I managed to punch a tooth out but then he enshrouded me in smoke. Then I realised: It's just smoke. The only real risk is suffocating to death or am I specail? The smoke was so thick that I could probably suffocate just by breathing it in. I run out of it. Gramps told me something before the battle... is this what he meant?

* * *

><p><em>...Flashback...<em>

_"Because you are my granddaughter, some devil fruit powers won't work on you as well as they would on normal people... depending on the type of course. Like some involving a type of fire,gas or water. They won't harm you unless that person is able to control the water and gasses inside you. But most people with such powers hardly think about it."_

* * *

><p>I kind of find the info convenient at the moment. I jump into the water and wait. Smoker approached but he wasn't close enough to pull in. But then again, that would be a cowardly move on my part. I grab my scarf and tie it around my face so that it was a mask. I tied it nice and tight and then I grabbed my short sword. Smoker shouted up above:<p>

"Come on! Are you just going to leave everyone to die? Or are you going to fight instead of hiding like a c-"

I cut him off by jumping out of the water and screaming at the top of my lungs. He blocks me with his smoke and I broke through it and I managed to cut the side of his face. He was shocked.

"What are you? Trying to capture you with my smoke is like trying to catch an eel! It's almost as if-"

"You're smoke is ordinary smoke? That won't work with me." I said.

"Impossible! How?"

"I am Morgan Marisol Seamore, daughter of Jack Seamore." I said.

Smoker stood there shocked for a minute but then he grinned.

"It's been awhile since I've fought with my bare hands. I guess this is going to have to be a fair fight." He said picking up two knives from the ground.

He cleared the smoke just to reveal that I was right behind him. I cut his shoulder. I wasn't trying to kill him, I was trying to be fair and not seem cowardly. He whips around fast trying to run the knives into my side. He only grazed my arm as I quickly dodged.

We fought long and hard. He managed to only graze me every time but that didn't mean I wasn't drenched in blood. Not all of it was mine. I've manage to stab Smoker in both arms and I mades some deep cuts on his chest. I also got him across the forehead, making it hard for him to see because of the blood.

I had a cut on my right cheek and my arms had small cuts up and down them. Some of them gushed a lot of blood while others have actually started to scab.

All cuts on Smoker were bleeding profusely. We were both starting to get dizzy from blood loss. I had to end this quickly. I watched him for a minute then I charged. He also charged. This final moment will decide the battle.

I jump over him but he sliced me on my side in the process. I land behind him and slice his back twice and then I leapt away.

We both turned and looked at eachother. It was only a matter of time before one of us falls over. I nearly fall over but then I remembered Ace. I wasn't going to let myself die... not after everything else. Then I hear Smoker chuckle and say:

"Damn... who would think that I'd be bested by a kid... and a girl no less. You guys better..let.. her... li-."

He passed out. No one made a sound. I don't even think anyone breathed... not even me.

Then I hear someone shout:

"GET HER!"

None of the men moved. They were scared. Idiots... I don't think I have the strength to fight them all. Then the leader said something to them and they all came forward to grab me. I think I might be dead by the time they get to me. Then something or someone roared:

"ANYONE WHO TOUCHES MY GRANDAUGHTER WILL DIE!"

Gramps seemed to come out of nowhere as he landed in front of me in his human form. He had a cold glare on his face and his lips were curled back into a snarl. The marines backed away instantly. He turned to me and picked me up. I felt like a child in his arms.

"Hang in there child" He said.

I smiled a little and then I saw nothing and...

* * *

><p>Nareus knew better than to know Morgan was dead but she's very close to it. He used his powers and caused a huge wave to wash over the island. It only affected the marines while the straw hats and the black dragons were a little shocked that the water just passed by them. As soon as the water cleared, everyone stared off dazed. Then Nareus's voice boomed:<p>

"RUN YOU FOOLS! THE WAVE WILL ONLY DISTRACT THEM FOR AWHILE! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES MOVING!" He shouted before jumping over the walls with Morgan in his arms.

Nareus arrived on the boat where Ivory was waiting. Nareus set her down at his feet.

"Can you do anything for her?" he asked.

"I can only heal her wounds. That's all I can do for her but it'll give her a chance." he said.

Ivory touched his nose to her forehead and her wounds slowly disappeared. Morgan still looked pale and showed no sign of improving. The Black dragons came back the medic ran up.

"She needs blood.. and fast. Do you have the equipment for a blood transfusion?" Ivory asked.

"Yes, wait here." The medic said.

"Any donors want to volunteer?" the medic asked before rushing inside.

Juno and Cruso stepped forward.

"We'll help anyway we can." Juno said.

"Yeh, we won't let our star pupil die that easily." Cruso said.

The medic came back out with the equipment needed. Juno went first. Juno and Cruso were the only know blood types that matched Morgan's blood type.

Juno's blood was directly transfused to Morgan. He as much blood as he possibly could then Cruso donated his blood the rest of the way.

When Morgan no longer looked pale and her vitals seemed good, the medic disconnected the IV that gave her blood. Jack picked her up and let her have his bed. Morgan will be passed out for a two weeks.

* * *

><p>My head ached and my limbs were stiff. What happened? I'm in dad's room...<p>

Then the fight came rushing back into my mind. I stagger up. I felt like I've been passed out for days. The medic came in. He quickly ran up to me to help me stand.

"Morgan, are you alright? You've been passed out for days. I didn't think you'd wake up for awhile." he said.

"I'm fine... I just need to move a bit. I feel stiff."

We walked around until I felt a little like myself again. The medic left and I got dressed in my normal clothing.

It turns out that we were docked at an island called Ivy Leaf Island. It's namesake comes from the island's shape. This island had a bunch of forests, a fishing town, some hot springs, and rapids.

I got excited when I heard about rapids. I was so going to go tubing soon!

I walked out onto the deck. We were docked at the fishing town's docks. Marines never visit here. They don't think a small fishing town is worth watching. The people here know the Black Dragons and they knew that we meant know harm so much as they mean no harm. The people acted normal. I bet my dad and his crew were probably providing the town with some business at the nearest tavern or bar.

This small town seemed like a healthy town. The workers and some of the people all seemed to be enjoying a pleasant conversation of sort with someone else as they worked and went about their lives while the children were all running around laughing and playing.

I got off of the ship and I walked into the tavern where my dad was talking with a little boy. He had brown hair and pale blue eyes that almost appeared white. He was listening intently as my dad told him about the time he fought a sea monster. I sit nearby and listen. My dad stopped mid-sentence when he noticed me. I smiled warmly. He got up and pulled me into one of his tight musky hugs. I nearly gagged but he took noticed and let go.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said brushing some of the hair out of my eyes.

"Umm sir.. can I hear the rest of your story?" the boy asked.

My dad chuckled. He sat me where he sat and said:

"Joey, this is my daughter Morgan." He said.

The boy acted like someone told him that his favorite celebrity was sitting in front of him. He jumped off of his chair and onto my lap.

"Did you really defeat ten marines? Including Smoker?" He asked excitedly.

"Umm..." I look at my dad and he nodded.

He knelt down and whispered in my ear:

"These people hate marines."

So I turn back to Joey and I nodded. He was bouncing on my lap bubbling with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! How did you do it?" he asked eagerly.

I told him. Other kids also gathered around to listen to my story. When I finished, they were all buzzing with questions.

"One question at a time please. I'll answer all of your questions the best I can." I said.

I picked the well behaved little girl in the back first.

"Are you in love?" she asked.

"Yes" I said with a little red coloring my cheeks.

I pick a girl in the front. I couldn't really see over her because she was bouncing up and down so much.

"Who do you love?" she asked.

"The man we were all trying to save." I said.

All the little girls started muttering and giggling to each other. Little girls love romance. I picked a boy in the middle who has been patiently raising his hand.

"Is he _the_ Fire Fist Ace?" He asked.

"What if I say yes to that?" I said blushing slightly.

I wasn't afraid to tell them that I was in love with Ace. All the girls squeal talk nonstop and the boys all started talking to each other. The girls were pretty much thinking that they have run into the ultimate love story and the boys seemed to think it was cool that I knew him. The next kid I picked was a boy timidly raising his hand. His hand was raised next to his head so I had trouble telling if he had a question or not.

"Would ace get jealous if you kissed another person?" He asked.

I smile and motion for him to come over. I kiss him on the top of his head. The boy blushed and went back to his spot.

"He wouldn't be jealous of that... unless you were older." I said.

The girls all giggled while some of the boys pat the shy boy on the shoulder or back. He smiled timidly.

The children asked me question after question and I answered them all. Later, they all had to leave because it was getting late. The only one who didn't was Joey.

"You should go home or your parents might worry." I told him.

Joey had a pained look on his face and he looked away.

"They're dead." he said.

* * *

><p>Joey and I were playing games with some other kids the next day. I was a sucker for kids and I was good with them. I don't know how but there was something about me that kids liked, even before I came into this world. I used to babysit just so I could get out of my aunt and uncle's house. It was something I did whenever I could.<p>

I liked Joey. He had spunk and always smiled even after last night's conversation of his parents. Joey had a dream of becoming a pirate to see the world. He begged my father to go with but like every other kid that asks, he would say no. Being a pirate is not something a kid should do.

I promised Joey and his friends that I would go tubing on the rapids with them. The rapids were safe enough for the kids to go on just as long as they didn't try going down the falls or past them. I could easily go down them because the falls weren't very high. They were only thirty feet high but I wasn't about to show the kids that it's possible to survive it. I didn't even dare tell them my story about going down a hundred foot waterfall in a cave.

It turns out that no one from the straw hat crew knew what happened to me but all, including Ace made it out alive. It was a relief for me to know that they were all fine. I hope Ace is alright... Wait he's immortal! Why am I all worried? They're probably looking for me and are worried. I hope they don't think I'm dead.

I pondered it as I rode down the rapids. They weren't really all that wild but they sloped a lot. I didn't even realize I was out of the rapids and in a cove until I bumped into something.

I look up to see a boat. I look in to see... Anna? What is she doing here? I don't know how or why she's here but I was happy to see her. She was asleep.

"ANNA!" I shouted as I jumped in there.

She jolted awake just to be squeezed to death.

"Morgan?" she gasped.

Anna is my best freind and also the girl that showed me who Chance really was.

* * *

><p><strong>I brought Anna in this. She has blonde hair and orange eyes.<strong>


	9. My Time Away

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I just recently got back from St. Louis and now I have school and no time for you guys. Sorry! We're about to see who Anna is.**

* * *

><p>"How did you get here? What are you doing here?" I asked her.<p>

"Slow down please. I don't know how I got here. I got here a year ago. One minute I thought I drowned in a boating accident and then I wake up on this boat." she said.

"You had this tiny thing for a year?"

"Yes and I'm suprised that it lasted as long as it did. What are you doing here?"

I told her everything that happened ever since I got here.

"Wow! Ace sounds really cool but don't worry, he's all yours." she said.

We both laughed.

"Why did we even go after Chance?" I asked.

"Guys like him are menipulative." she said.

"And you're not?" I said.

Anna grinned.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am! But I'm a girl and I can get away with it." She said proudly.

"You haven't changed a bit." I observed.

"You have. Your hair is longer and I swore the last time I saw you, you were into T-shirts, not leather tops and skirts. You also seem... less... tense. You seem relaxed." Anna said.

"It's because I'm free. I don't have to worry about going home to my stupid aunt and uncle. I can go wherever I want whenever I please." I said.

"There's also another thing that's changed about you but I don't know what it is." Anna said.

"Maybe it'll come to you." I said.

"Morgan! Morgan! Look! I found a huge colony of oysters!" Joey said.

We both look over to see Joey swimming in circles, looking at something under the water.

"I see that your charm over kids hasn't changed yet." Anna observed.

"Yeah. Go dock somewhere. I'll go see this colony of oysters." I said.

"See ya in a bit." She said before I dove into the water.

I swam up to Joey. He pointed to a black mass under the water.

"There!" He said.

I swam down and found that he was right. I grabbed the biggest one I could find. I quickly swam up to the surface and onto shore. All the children gathered around. I get my knife out and I used it to cut open the oyster. Something big and hard dropped into my lap. The oyster itself was about a foot and a half across. I could only imagine how big the thing that fell in my lap was.

I grab the thing that dropped into my lap and saw that it was a very large pearl. It was about five inches in diameter. It was big and white with a red tinge.

"Oh wow! It's huge!" Joey exclaimed.

"It's so pretty!" a girl exclaimed.

"I want one!" another one said.

"Joey, hold onto it. I'll go get some more." I said.

I dove back into the water and I got some more big oysters even though non of them came close to that big one I found. I only got the biggest ones and I left the rest. Each kid gathered around as I started splitting them.

Some oysters had more than one pearl and some had big ones the size of nickels. Each child got one pearl of the same size. I kept the rest. I gave Joey two big ones: one to sell and one to keep. Joey was homeless after all. I got back my big pearl.

"Thanks for the pearls!" The kids all said before going home.

The people here usually get their pearls from a bigger colony of oysters. They only go to the small colony occasionally.

I walk back to the tavern with Joey walking beside me. It seems that Anna had found my father because they were both talking about me. I guess my dad was asking for some information about me. He still doesn't know much about me. I pull up a chair.

"Hey Morgan." Anna greeted.

"Hey" I said.

"I didn't know you used to be in a band with this girl." Dad said pointing at Anna.

"Woah! We were barely even a band! We only performed once at school for a talent show." I quickly explained.

Me, Anna, and a couple freinds did use to play together in a small band. We only played together for about four months and then I ended up here. I was good on the guitar and keyboard. I was often the one that did the guitar solos and many said that I had potential to be famous. I haven't held a guitar ever since I got here.

"I heard you're good with a guitar." My dad said.

"So what?" I asked.

"I want to hear it." he said.

"Get me a guitar and then I-" I started to sarcastically say.

Juno cut me off by putting a dark blue electric guitar in my lap and connecting it to a speaker.

"How did you get this?" I asked him.

"I bought the guitar and I never got around to playing it and the speaker I bought but never used either. If you play as well as this girl says, then they're yours." he said.

I strum it for a minute. It was way out of tune.

"I need to tune it for a minute." I said.

I tuned it by ear until it sounded right. I test myself with a few simple cords, then I thought of a solo that I could do that only a few could. I got one after some thought: the guitar solo from _Into The Night. _I played it like I was born to play guitar. I didn't even look at the gathering crowd, I just kept on playing. When I finished, I heard such a loud roar of an applause that I got startled and jumped ten feet in the air.

"Where did these guys come from?" I asked.

I couldn't even hear an explanation because people were still cheering. I could hear a lot of exclamations about just one little solo I did.

"She plays like she has a million fingers!"

"I'm suprised her fingers are still on!"

"I swore I saw sparks fly from her fingers!"

"That talent needs to be reckonized!"

For a small fishing town, they sure knew how to make noise... But then again, most of the people that are cheering are the Black Dragons. They made a good crowd.

* * *

><p>Everyone on the ship was in bed. I wanted to go after Ace but some of the men were horribly injured in the fight and we couldn't go off with injured men. I looked up at the sky wondering if the strawhats knew I was alright.<p>

"Shouldn't you be in bed." I hear a voice ask.

"Shouldn't you be a walrus, gramps?" I countered.

"Not right now, no. You're thinking of him, aren't you?" Gramps asked.

"Yes, and the rest of the crew. Do you know anything?" I asked.

"I just got back from visiting them. They are miles away and they can't risk coming here because of the marines. I told them that you're alive and well." he said.

I breathed a sigh of releif.

"What about Snow and Girta? Are they okay?" I asked.

"Snow was taken away by her father for some training. She's been growing fast and she's been gaining powers from her father. She will probably have the mind of an adult by the time you see her. You were told about her training, weren't you?" He asked.

"Yes. She will start to mature faster by the age of four. Her father will then come for her and start training her to take his place even though it might take years before that time comes. She will have many forms, including a full human form to blend in with humans. She will still be able to have the form she is in. Am I correct?" I asked.

"Yes you are. Girta is fine too. She nearly had her sword at my throat for denying her to come with me so she could see you. I was lucky Zoro held her back. Ace knew better than to ask. He is also fine but of course, you knew that. He told me that he'll wait for you, Morgan. Even if he had to wait a million years." he said.

I tried not to cry at that.

"I came here to take you to them but your father needs to do something first and I'm waiting for that... or he'll have someone else take you." Gramps said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll show you." dad said startling me. His voice is so low and it often made me jump if he sneeks up on me.

"Were you there the whole time?" I asked.

"I was here long enough. Follow me." he said.

* * *

><p>I followed dad to the cove from where I went tubing at on the otherside of the island. We waded out into the water until we were waste deep.<p>

"I'm going to introduce you to a freind of mine. Don't be afraid of him, please. I hope you have something to give him too." dad said.

Then he whistled. For a minute, nothing happened. Then I saw something enter the cove... something big. Then there was a big splash of water. I looked to see something big infront of us. I look up to see a big beast of some sort. It was bigger than my dad's ship and the Thousand Sunny combined! Then on a closer look, it looked like a type of dragon. He didn't look snake-like like the dragon on my father's jolly roger.

Its scales were black like onyx and had ocean blue eyes. It's horns were jagged shaped and it had two big white fangs protruding from the sides of his mouth. He had six spikes on both of his cheeks and one long whisker on each side of his face. He had black spikes that went all the way down his spine. I bet his talons were also black.

"This is Big Shadow. He is a sea dragon. I have had him since he was an egg. I was your age when that happened and he has been my best freind since. Shadow, this is my daughter, Morgan." My dad said.

I just stood there gaping at him. A sea dragon? He is huge! Oh god I hope he's eaten before he got here. He lowered his head at my height. I closed my eyes expecting the worse but the only thing I felt was his hot breath on my entire body. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see him looking at me expectantly.

"He's wondering if you have something nice. It's best you give him something." dad said.

"Like what." I asked not drawing my eyes away from Big Shadow.

"Anything shiny and that has value." dad said.

I then remembered the big pearl I had. I reached in my pocket and held it out to the dragon. The dragon grabbed it with its long, forked tongue, and swallowed it.

"He ate it?" I exclaimed.

My dad laughed.

"No, he stores his treasures in a pouch in his throat. He only takes them out if he's trying to impress a mate. That pearl will make a nice addition to his collection." dad said.

"That's... kind of weird but I guess it's convenient." I said.

Big Shadow nudged me.

"Oomph! What does he want?" I asked.

"He wants you to get on his back. There is a gap at the base of his neck where his spikes were removed for riding." dad said.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"No. He only wants you." dad said.

I swim over to his back until I found the gap on his neck. There was a single spike that was filed down for holding on. I held onto it. Big Shadow looked back at me to make sure I was on his back. I hear dad laugh.

"Hold on tight, sweatheart! and have fun!" He shouted.

Big Shadow gave off a loud roar and then he took to the air. I never noticed his wings until now. They were huge and had feather-like scales on them. He gave one powerful flap and we were hundreds of feet in the air. He circled the island for awhile and then he took off.

He flew high and fast. I don't know how I was still warm flying a such high speeds and heights. Big Shadow looked back at me for a second and then faced forward. I guess he was checking to see if I was still on.

The wind tore at my face and wipped my hair as I held on. I had to hold on tightly with my arms and legs. He climbed higher and higher. I could sense a change in the air pressure. There was a storm nearby.

Sure enough, I saw thunderheads up ahead. I noticed another thing about the clouds. They had a curved wall cloud of some sort... Kind of like the clouds of the approaching hurricane I saw at home. Except these were bigger. I start to pannick as I realized that we were going towards a hurricane and a very big one.

"FLY AWAY FROM IT SHADOW! FLY AWAY!" I screamed.

I only heard a rumble come from his chest. He was laughing at me!

"What's so funny?!" I shouted.

He only laughed more as we flew into the hurricane. I clung onto him as we got tossed up and down from all the air drafts but Shadow wasn't fighting the winds. He was flying with the winds. Then a powerful updraft swept us high. We went higher and higher until we were above the storm and we still went higher. I saw how huge the hurricane was.

It stretched for miles! Its eye must have been thousands of miles across! I feel bad for the islands that are getting hit by that thing. Then I noticed we were still going higher. How were we still alive?! I should be shivering and suffocating because of the high altitude but I'm not. We were higher than any airplane! We were so high that I could see how round the earth is. It was like we were in space. I could see the stars clearly. I admired the sight around me in awe. Then I feel Shadow's chest rumble again. It was like a cat's purr except lower pitched and louder. He seemed content and then he looked back at me.

"This is amazing, Shadow. Thank you." I said.

The rumble in his chest grew louder and he had a soft look on his face. But then he circled above the hurricane after awhile.

"I get it. We need to go back down." I said.

But then I noticed he didn't dive. He looked back at me with a look that told me I wouldn't survive the trip down they way I was planning to.

"Okay. What should I do?" I asked him.

He snaked his head back to me and opened his mouth.

"Gross! I'm not going in there!" I shouted.

Before I could protest anymore, his big forked tongue shot out and wrapped around me. I was pulled into his mouth. It was dark, warm, humid, and wet! I could not see a thing. Then I feel Shadow dive sharply and his tongue unwrapped around me. Everything in Shadow's mouth, including me, went weightless. Drops of his saliva hit my face and others things that I don't know if I want to know what they were. But I will admit that it's kind of cool being weightless even if I'm in a Dragon's mouth. Then I feel his tongue pull me back down and then we hit water. Shadow opened his mouth to let me out.

I shot out of his mouth and completely scrub myself off in the water. Before Shadow opened his mouth, everything that was weightless just went 'splat' on top of me. Shadow watched in amusement. He nudged me affectionately. I look back at him. Damn it's hard to stay mad at him when he nudges you and gives you the sweetest face ever!

I hug his snout and then I look up. The waves were violent but under water it was hard to tell it was storming. I grab onto Shadow's back and set myself down on the hollow on his back. He swam deep down. The pressure of the ocean can't effect me because of my genetics.

Now that I think about it, the time when I fell off of the ship and supposedly got hypothermia shouldn't have happened. Was it the poison of that creature? I'll ask gramps about it when I have the time.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter... Shadow will take Morgan somewhere but where?<strong>


	10. Going Back

**This might not end for awhile. I still have to- wait! I can't tell you! That'll give it away!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the songs used.**

**I only own the oc's. You guys are free to use them but please make sure I have ownership of them.**

**I didn't say Shadow couldn't make any stops before taking Morgan somewhere did I? I don't think I did.**

* * *

><p>I was holding onto Shadow's back as we surfaced. We have surfaced back at the island for only one thing: to say goodbye. I step off of Shadow's back and onto the shore. I walk into the tavern to notice that dad's crew, Anna, and some of the villagers were in there. Have they been expecting me? My thoughts were cut off by my dad pulling me into another one of his musky bear hugs.<p>

Luckily, I have actually gotten used to his smell and I even found his smell kind of comforting. Then I feel a whole bunch of others join into a group hug. Wow, and I thought the Strawhats only did group hugs. (Somewhere, the strawhat crew sneezes all at the same time) But this is my dad's crew and this could be the last time I see them. I hug back even though it's kind of hard to do so. When they all parted, Anna came running and tackled me.

"Take me with you!" she said.

"What?!" I asked.

"Take me with you." she said.

I thought for a minute. I look back at her and sigh in defeat.

"Do you think Shadow will let her?" I asked dad.

"Only if she gives him something. Here, take this." he said handing her an emerald the size of a fist.

"This is for Shadow?" she asked awed by the jewel.

"Yep. We should get prepa- oof! Joey?!"

Joey rammed me with a hug. I hug back.

"I have to leave, Joey. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." I told him.

"P-promise?" he sniveled.

"Promise." I said.

Anna and I left the next day after a few other goodbyes. I was in tears. I don't know if I ever will get the chance to visit again. I felt bad about making promises that I might not be able to keep. I had also changed into different clothes that Anna picked out.

I was wearing a brown corset-like leather top that covered most of my chest and provided enough support to the point that I didn't need to wear anything under it. It showed some of my belly off (barely above my belly button) unlike the other black one I wore before, which showed all of my belly and some cleavage. I wore a red skirt with a flower design on it the color of royal blue. This skirt had to be the shortest skirt I've ever worn but now clothes were only clothes to me. Just as long as I wasn't naked, I'll wear anything. I wore a royal blue scarf my dad gave me.

Anna and I head back to the cove where Shadow waited for us. Anna gaped at him.

Shadow noticed the emerald in her hand and he bent his head forward and grabbed it with his long forked tongue. He swallowed it. Anna squeaked as he did so and he gave off a rumble that I guessed was a chuckle. He lied down and wait for us to get on. Anna and I climb onto his back. Anna sat behind me and she choked me by clinging to me before Shadow even stood up.

"Would you please stop choking me?" I asked.

She loosened her grip.

"Sorry." she said.

I inhaled deeply to stretch my constricted throat. It hurt but I didn't show it. Shadow then lept into the sky. Anna screamed and I laughed only to have my lungs constricted by Anna again.

"Relax, Anna. If you fall, Shadow will catch you." I laughed.

She tossed up her arms in frustration as she was about to probably chew me out for saying that. She must have been really pissed to not notice that Shadow was still climbing. She fell backwards. Shadow swiftly turned and caught her with his front talons. She was frozen with fear and shivered violently behind his talons. The way she sat in his paw and talons made her look like she was caged. It wouldn't suprise me if Shadow kept her there for the rest of the trip. It would be too much of a bother for him to put her back onto his back without hurting or dropping her.

Luckily for him, she just sat in his paw and looked over the edge and clung to his thumb after she managed to relax. She seemed more relaxed in his paw than she was up here on his back.

As soon as Shadow was done climbing, I stood up. My dad told me that I should be able to walk around on Shadow's back if he's in no hurry. I could even fall asleep on his back if I wanted to but I wasn't that comfortable on him. I look down at Anna.

Shadow had opened his paw a little so Anna could stand. She stretched and then went back to clinging onto one of his talons. She eventually relaxed enough to actually curl up and fall asleep in his paw. I lied down on his back and waited.

An hour and a half later, Shadow looked back at me and locked eyes with me. His eyes told me that we'll be landing. He shook Anna awake using one of his long whiskers. She sat up, stretched, and rubbed her eyes.

"Hold on to something Anna, we'll be landing soon." I shouted.

She quickly hugged Shadows thumb. Shadow closed his talons over her and dove. Anna screamed out of fear but I screamed out of excitement. Shadow even let off some fire, which blew right through me. It didn't burn me... but how? I look at Shadow with a questioning look. He seemed to question my confusion. One of his whiskers suddenly touched my forehead.

A memory flashed in my head.

* * *

><p><em>The memory...<em>

_My dad and gramps were sitting down at a table in a bar. Gramps was in his true form. He was wearing a rough looking vest and some torn up pants to match his scarred body and scruffy hair. Last time I saw him, he wore torn up shorts._

_People warily glanced at them but didn't bother them. A strange dark haired man was sitting with them. He wore a brown cloak and he had a tattoo that went up the side of his face. He looked intimidating as gramps. I think I've seen him on a wanted poster before. I remember he had a high bounty._

_"So how come you haven't gotten burned? Sea dragons usually burn people to death on accident." the strange man asked._

_"Not Shadow. He's well trained and besides, my father and I can't get burned." Dad said._

_"Oh... I keep forgetting that you guys are of the sea. And speaking of things of the sea, how's your daughter? Have you tried keeping tabs on her?" the stranger asked._

_My dad looked away._

_"No... I haven't been able to." he said sadly._

_"It's your own fault for leaving her with those assholes. They made sure you wouldn't be able to find her." gramps said._

_"Shut up..." my dad qrowled._

_"Let's change the subject, what about your son? Do you keep tabs on him, Dragon?" Gramps asked._

_"No. I made sure that I won't have to worry about him for awhile. He'll be fine." Dragon said._

_end flash..._

* * *

><p>I nearly fell off of Shadow after that. I have been fire proof this whole time?! Dammit! If I'd know that, I would have played around with Ace. Aw well, it's something I'll have to do later. Oh I can't wait to see how he'll react! I smirked at the ideas that popped in my head. Should I jump into a fire pit? Or walk right through one of Ace's attacks and pretend to be burned? The possibilities are endless! Come to think of it, I never really had much of a fear of fire. In fact, I used to run around with a roman candle in my hand as a little girl on fourth of July. The only time I really had a fear of it was when Ace engulfed me with his fire that time... or was I just nervous of him?<p>

Then I felt Anna shake my shoulders.

"Earth to Morgan! We've landed!" she said.

I looked around. It seems that we've landed in the water nearby an island. The island was one big mountain surrounded by a city. There were buildings built along the walls of it and some buildings were actually carved into the mountain. This island wasn't even called an island. This place was called Gray Tooth City. It was famous because the place was jus a mountain poking up from the ocean called Gray Tooth Mountain, the city's namesake. Also, the city is built into the mountain and an animal called the Mountain Sabre is found only here.

The Mountain Sabre's are harmless to people unless they're ordered to do otherwise by their masters. They are mostly used as a means of transportation to carry goods and people to places that would otherwise be impossible to get to. Some are even trained to watch and protect children because of their parental instincts and normally gentle nature. They never lose track of anything and they never forget. These qualities made them ideal. Normally, young females are used for this job.

It's often debated on whether the Mountain sabre is a feline or canine because of their appearance and behaviors. They have a head of a wolf, paws and legs of a cat, a slender body, they purr but can also bark, howl, and roar, they have fur like a dog that are usually in shades of gray or black or white. They have long thick tails, they live in packs that can have multiple dominant males and all females are bred with but they will get along with all other sabres and even change packs and foster eachother's young, and lastly they have eyes (colors range from shades of yellow to orange and in some rare cases, blue and green) that can change from round to slitted like a cat's.

The trait that's most baffling is that they have a long dew claw that is apposable like a thumb on each paw. It enables them to climb the steepest parts of the mountain. The sabre teeth in their mouths actually stick out towards the back of their mouths and are more like tusks then teeth. You can tell a mountain sabres age by how long the sabres are. The males have thicker and more curved sabres that go further back and point outward slightly while the females have sabres that point straight down and are thinner and grow slower.

But anyway, back to the storyline, I scanned the piers. The piers were so big that you had to have a lot of patience to pick out the Thousand Sunny from it but I managed to find it. Some say that this city's piers are so vast that you can actually put a pirate ship next to a marine ship and neither would notice. Luckily, the ship was in with mostly trade ships, barges, and other pirate ships.

This city was the largest known city that marines hardly ever visit. You'd have to take a picture if a marine ship was crazy enough to come here. This place was not only rittled with pirates but also, if they were to attack the anyone or anything on the city, the city people will fight back and the last thing you want is a bunch of mountain sabres swimming towards your ship. Then there was the Navy.

Shadow gestures to us to get on his head as he snaked his head into the water so that his neck acted as a bridge to his head. Anna and I carefully walk across his neck to his head were we sat down. Shadow let his body sink down and only allowed the top of his head to stay above water. He swam towards the piers. I scanned further inland to see if I could spot anything. I think my ears picked up some music. It got louder the closer we got and I could hear cheering.

I immediately knew what it was: Brook was putting on a show. He was singing New World from the sounds of it. I smiled as I remembered the first time I met him. He had left the crew for awhile to perform at a city and when he first met me, he of course, wanted to see my panties which I denied. I often wondered if either panties or naked women were sexier to him. I threatened to chop his hair off one time. The first thing I said to him is _What is this? A twisted version of Skeleton Jack? Last time I checked, it's not halloween yet._

Then I remembered that today was Halloween. No wonder why Brook was performing. This was a day that people were hardly ever scared of him. I guess he was trying to make a name for himself while people think he's a man in a costume. No one knew who he was in this region, they knew of the Strawhat pirates but most civilians and some pirates had no idea on what they looked like. This was a region were marines hardly ever come to so it's rare to see a wanted poster with our names.

They had a different system called the Navy. The Navy is like the marines but they weigh the good deeds with the bad and didn't see the Strawhats as a threat. The Navy was another thing the marines didn't want to bump into. The Navy only has time for the worst of the worst of pirates. They absolutely hate Marines with a passion. They don't think the Marines are fair to pirates. The pirates in this region mainly were just a bunch of people trying to live freely and see the world. The common bad deed were normally stealing and beating eachother up.

The worst the Navy will do to pirates that steal from towns is take all of their treasure and give it to the town they steal from. They only imprision pirates if rape or murder took place. This region was a favorite for pirates that only sought adventure.

I could see five Navy ships on the piers the closer we got. This fleet was called the Seal fleet. They stationed themselves here because this was the largest city in the region. Most of the Navy also grew up in this city.

Then Shadow reached the pier closest to the commotion of the concert. Anna and I step onto the pier and Shadow completely submerged himself. I knew better than to think he went away. He'll stay nearby where ever I go. Anna and I walk off the pier and into town. No one was here at this part, they were all in a big building were I could hear Brook's voice boom.

I hum along as we walked towards the building. We had to go up several flights of stairs. Anna had trouble keeping up.

"Come on." I said.

"You... go...*gasp*... ahead. *weeze*... I'll... catch up to you...*cough*.. later." she panted.

I nodded and moved on taking off running. Anna should be able to take care of herself. She was almost equal to Nami in the minipulation department. I sometimes swear that she can coax a mountain to blow away in the wind but in Nami's case, she probably could do that in her sleep.

I made it in just to see a big crowd jammed into the building tighter than a can of sardines. I saw a nearby ledge up above the crowd. I can climb up to it. I do so. I scanned the crowd. The Strawhat crew had front row seats of course and I noticed someone with them. He had blonde hair but I passed him to find who I'm looking for. I picked out Ace soon after. He wasn't clapping and cheering wildly like everyone else was but he was smiling. I knew that he'd normally be like everyone else. Hmm... maybe I can get Brook to bring me onto the stage. Then he finished the song.

"Now, who would like to join me?!" He shouted.

Everyone else cheered louder. Then he pointed to a girl. It was Anna. She's seemed to have sweet talked a large man to carry her in on his shoulders. She came up onto the stage. She seemed nervous... until she noticed me waving her down. She knew instantly what I wanted.

"May I ask someone to help me out? I want two guitars in this but I can't play two. There is someone here with me that plays better than anyone." she said.

"People, what do you think?! Shall we let her bring a freind up?!" Brook shouted.

"YEAH!" they all screamed.

"You know who you are, my freind. Get up here, girl!" she called looking straight at me.

I jump down from the ledge and I dove into the crowd. I ran through them and kept low. The crowd parted as I went through. I heard some of them mutter my name. Was I already this well known? Then again, I did kick Smoker's ass. The Navy who were in here knew who I was. I jump right onto the stage smiling. Brooke and the other Strawhats gaped at me.

"H-how did you get here, Morgan?!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I have my ways." I said smirking.

"Is there an instrument you can't play that I can? First you can play piano and now you can play guitar!" he said.

"Just hand me the guitar. I bet I can outdo your playing." I said.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"You bet." I said.

He handed me the guitar and I heard everyone cheer. Anna and I talk about a song to do that has a big guitar part I could do that will stick out. Anna was only capable of a minor guitar part while singing. I glance at Ace and then a song popped into my head. I talk to Anna about it and she agreed. Anna starts with her guitar and I come in a couple seconds later.

_Sitting here eatin' my heart out, waitin'_

_Waitin' for some lover to call_

_Dialed about a thousand numbers lately_

_Almost rang the phone off the wall_

_Lookin' for some hot stuff, baby, this evenin'_

_I need some hot stuff, baby, tonight_

_I want some hot stuff, baby, this evenin'._

_Gotta have some hot stuff _

_Gotta have some love tonight_

_I need hot stuff, gotta have hot stuff_

_I need hot stuff_

_Lookin' for a lover who needs another_

_Don't want another night on my own_

_Wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover_

_Wanna bring a wild man back home_

_Gotta have some hot love, baby, this evenin'_

_I need some hot stuff, baby, tonight_

_I need some hot stuff, baby, this evenin'_

_Gotta have some lovin'_

_Got to have some love tonight_

_I need hot stuff, hot love_

_Lookin' for hot love_

We have a music break. We mostly play our guitars. I was to scared to look at everyone and I wanted to stay focus. I sing with her on this part.

_Hot, hot, hot stuff_

_Hot, hot, hot_

_Hot, hot, hot stuff_

_Hot, hot, hot_

_How's about some hot stuff, baby, this evenin'_

_I need some hot stuff, baby, tonight_

_Lookin' for my hot stuff, baby, this evenin'_

_I need some hot stuff, baby, tonight_

_Lookin' for some hot stuff, baby, this evenin'_

_I need some hot stuff, baby, tonight_

_I want some hot stuff, baby, this evenin'_

_Got to have a love tonight_

_Hot stuff_

_Hot stuff_

_Hot stuff_

_Hot stuff_

Everyone cheered as soon as the song ended. This was probably the biggest crowd Anna and I have ever had. I look at the Strawhats and finally at Ace. He was cheering as wildly as the others but he stopped when he noticed I was looking at him. My heart fluttered as we locked eyes for a minute. Then Brook's hand was on my shoulder and he placed the microphone in front of me.

"Your turn to sing!" he said.

The crowd all cheered. I can't back down. Not while everyone is cheering as loud as they are. I think of a song. I walk up to Anna and ask if she can back me up with her guitar. She smiled and nodded. I look back at Ace and smile before I started the song.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Have you found them?" a big man asked.

"Yes sir. They're in the Gray region." a marine said.

"Hmm... we're going to have to blend in if we want to get back at her for getting rid of Smoker." The man said.

"Like what sir?" the marine asked.

"As part of the Navy of course." he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Hot Stuff. It's the version that Just Kait sings. Morgan sings another song in the next one. I don't own that one either. Sorry for slacking off. School and one acts have kind of been keeping me busy and one of my teachers have died and the funeral is tomorrow, so don't be suprised if I submit a sad one soon. <strong>

**There are so damn many reviews. I'm kind of scared to look at them. I only recently figured out how to read them. I just read them now. Thanks a million! I can't beleive people are actually eating this up. You all made my night!**

**-Gemtail**


	11. Winds of Change

**I can not think of a song for Morgan to sing. Any suggestions? She'll sing eventually. I decided that we should probably see what Snow is doing. This was going to be just a filler chapter. But this happened... enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A white female doe with thick ringed horns stood in the middle of the ocean sparring with her father. It was Snow and Ivory. She had grown up fast and had almost completely matured. She could take multiple forms like Chopper could except she has one extra form: her human form.<p>

Snow can turn fully into a human and so could her father. This form was usually used to blend into crowds. Her human form would have white hair and ice blue eyes. Her build was similar to Morgan's except a little thinner (due to the fact that Morgan has bigger back muscles from swimming).

Snow's real form was a white doe that looked much like a female elk with thicker and smoother neck fur and thick ringed horns that were at least three feet long each. The thickest part of her horns is where her horns join into her head and were about five inches to six inches thick.

Every part of her was white from the tip of her horns to her hooves. Even her nose was white. The only thing that wasn't white were her eyes which were blue like ice. Her hide was smooth and seemed to glow in the light. It was hard to beleive that the sun never effected her skin.

She stared at her father and waited for him to make the first move. He waited for his daughter to either get too comfortable or to get too impatient. They were both waiting for the slightest move while still having to force themselves to relax. Too much tension could cause a muscle cramp or a strain somewhere. They stood like two ivory statues facing each other.

Her father looked like a giant white elk with a smoother coat and bigger build. He was just as white as his daughter. Not a single spec of him was any other color than white. He was more muscular than Snow. You could see just about every sinew of muscle through his fur. Snow was more muscular than the average deer but she wasn't even remotely close to her father's build.

Snow decided to let herself relax a little more. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She let it out while dodging an attack from her father. Even a deep breath was a sign of weakness. He tried to gore her from behind but only to slam his horns against hers. Snow shoved her father away and she herself jumped back as she did so. He already used the momentum from the throw to land on his hind legs and leap straight after her. Snow ran right under him and hit one of his back legs with her horns. Ivory flinched at the pain. She hadn't drawn blood yet. Ivory ran straight after her. He never paused, not even with a sprained leg.

Luckily for Snow, she was more fast and nimble than her father. She decided to run and think of something. Running cleared Snow's mind. She got an idea after awhile. She sharply turned and her father stumbled. She turned and rammed him hard in the side. Ivory was knocked back and a little winded but he wasn't badly hurt. He didn't even pause to rest. He got right back up and clipped Snow's shoulder.

It hurt but it didn't draw blood. Normally, this should have caused her to limp but her father taught her to suck it up and worry about injuries after the fight. She couldn't really feel it anyway because of adrenaline.

She didn't pay any mind to her shoulder. She didn't have the time to and neither did her father. These two both fight at a speed faster than any bullet. Even blinking their eyes was a risk. Snow had enough and decided to use her imagination. She charged straight at her father and she cried out wildly. It took him off guard and she landed a cut right on his side.

She quickly turned and faced her father and they both froze into the same position as before but Snow was smiling triumphantly and Ivory also smiled.

"Well done, Snow." He said allowing his body to relax.

"Thanks, papa. You nearly had me again." She said also relaxing.

"I didn't expect you to do an offensive move. You usually stay defensive or trip me up and then try for a hit. I was suprised." He said.

Ivory healed his wound using a power. Then Nareus showed up in his walrus form.

"Hi gramps!" Snow said happily.

"Woah! Look at you! You're not a runt anymore. I knew you would grow faster but I didn't think it would be this fast." Nareus said.

Snow giggled. She still had some child like qualities. Ivory playfully nibbled the fur between her horns and she shook her head in response. Snow has gotten bigger but her father was still way bigger than her and would probably always will be bigger.

"She's still my little girl." Ivory said.

"Hey! I'm still growing!" Snow whined.

"You'll always be my little girl even if you grew to be bigger than Shadow." Ivory said.

"Hmph!" Snow pouted.

"Have you noticed anything? Any word among the ocean life?" Nareus asked.

"You listen this time, Snow. Your hearing should be sharper than mine by now." Ivory said.

Snow nodded and then listened.

Snow could hear billions of whispers from the ocean life. The real skill was picking out the ones that mattered.

"What would you like to know, Gramps?" Snow asked while still listening.

"The marines. Are they headed anywhere near Gray Tooth City?" He asked.

Snow listened hard. She had to be patient. It could take a long time to find that kind of information. Then her ears caught it.

"They're planning a mission. They plan to disguise themselves as the Navy and get Morgan... and the rest of the Strawhat crew." She said.

"Then I must go and warn them." Nareus said.

"Papa, can I go too?" Snow asked.

"Alright but don't get hurt and don't get into trouble." Ivory said.

"Thank you, papa." she said before bolting after Nareus.

* * *

><p>"Are all the preparations made?" a man asked.<p>

"Sir yes sir" a marine said.

"Good. We depart soon. Get everyone on board." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" He saluted before running away.

"Maybe I should go check on Smoker." he said leaving the room.

_In the hospital..._

Smoker opened his eyes. The man was grinning like a maniac as he stood over him.

"So. Do you think you'll be ready soon?" the man asked.

Smoker's eyes narrowed.

"What for?" He asked.

"To get revenge on that girl, of course." the man said.

Smoker glared at him coldly.

"Leave her alone. I promised no one would go after her." He snarled.

"But you nearly died!" the man said incredulously.

"It was my dying wish that no marine of my division is to hurt her!" He yelled angrily.

"Why?" The man asked.

"Because never have I ever had a good fight like that and it was a fair fight. She won it fair and square. I have no grudge against her." he said.

The man turned away.

"Well I do." He said quietly.

Smoker stood there. He wanted to do something but there was no way in hell he was going to become a pirate and betray the marines. Another man with pink hair came in.

"I sometimes wonder if a marine is any better than a pirate." He said aloud not knowing Smoker was in the room.

He noticed Smoker and he pannicked.

"S-smoker! I didn'- I mean- I uh!" He stuttered.

Smoker chuckled.

"I too sometimes question where we stand. You're not the only one with doubts." He said.

The boy sighed in releif. They stood in silence for awhile. Then Smoker stood up and looked out the window. He glared out at the ship set to sail after Morgan... after an innocent girl. Smoker made a decision.

"Today is my last day as a marine." He said.

The boy gaped at him.

"B-but sir! I thought you wanted to rid the ocean of all pirates!" The boy said.

"I'll correct myself then. I want to rid the ocean of evil. Not all pirates fall under that. Come with me if you want to know what I mean. I won't be retiring yet." He said.

The boy followed.

* * *

><p>Snow sped through the ocean. She ran onto the Grey Tooth Mountain, through the city streets, to a huge auditorium with several people... and into a startled who was trying to play a song. She took her off the stage and to the docks where Nareus waited. I couldn't have been more suprised.<p>

"Who-wha? Snow?! Is that you?!" I asked increduosly.

"Yep!" She said happily.

"Your aren't a toddler anymore are you? You are almost as big as a horse!" I said.

"We have no time for this. Morgan, the marines are hunting you! Smoker has survived and the marines want revenge!" Nareus said.

"But... He said." I began.

"**_He _**said it. Not the other marines. He can't call off the convoy headed our way! They plan on disguising themselves as part of the Navy. We need to prepare the city." Nareus said.

"Who will they beleive? The Navy may be more fair than the Marines but that doesn't mean they will trust a pirate anymore than a Marine will." I said.

Gramps and I argue and Shadow decided to show up. Snow sighed and absentmindedly picked something up with her hearing. She listened to it and then gasped in excitement.

"I have and idea! Gramps! Listen! I know who will help!" she said.

"Who?!" Gramps and I both shouted.

"Smoker himself of course!" She said.

* * *

><p>Brooke hated leaving his audience but he had to but he promised a full week of performances much to the crew's dismay. They planned on leaving the next day. They and Anna scrambled to find Morgan. They found her at the docks with Snow, Nareus, and Shadow.<p>

Anna is first to run up and shout:

"MORGAN! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHAT'S THE DEAL?!" she shouted

"Go get him, Gramps!" Snow told Nareus.

Nareus went to get Smoker. I decided to tell them the plan.

_I tell the plan...and explains things._

"Getting a marine over here? What if he decides that he doesn't want to quit being a marine and he goes back to them? Once a marine always a marine. Just ask Luffy. His grandfather is a marine. That doesn't change things." Ace argued.

"Ace, this is our only option. They will start taking this city if we run. Are you a coward?" I asked.

"How can we beat them? The Navy doesn't like the Marines anymore than we do." Ace said.

"Ace, Grey Tooth City is the main base for the Navy. I doubt they would lose even if taken off gaurd." I said.

"This isn't enough. The Marines send convoys bigger than this! We need to leave!" He said.

"And leave these people? I'm not going to do that Ace. They will still try chasing us even if we do leave. Why not stay here where the Navy can back us up?" I Reasoned.

"I'm with Morgan on this." Zoro said.

"Wha-?!" Ace asked encreduosly.

"Are you genuinly siding with Morgan or are you siding with her because you know I'll always take her side?" Girta asked.

"Neither. I want to fight and to get revenge for last time." Zoro said.

"I agree with Zoro for once. I want vengeance!" Sanji said.

"I promised these people one full week of my performances. I hold true to my promises." Brook said.

"I'm in." Robin said.

"Me too." Franky said.

"I'm not hiding this time." Usopp said.

"I'll help too!" Chopper said.

"What the hell? I'll help too." Nami said.

Everyone looks at Luffy.

"We only need your permission." I said.

Luffy smiles and throws his arm over my shoulder.

"I'll do it for you, sis!" He said.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"But...wha... you guys... ARRRGH!" Ace shouted in frustration.

He walked away frustrated. I try going after him. A blonde guy held me back.

"Let him go. He'll come around." he said.

"And you are?" I asked.

"My name is Marco. I'm the captain of the whitebeard pirates." he said.

"I'm Morgan. Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Speaking of introductions. Who's this girl?" Luffy asked gesturing to Anna.

"Her name is Anna. She is my best freind. We grew up together." I said.

"Ooooh! Such a lovely lady! I'm Sanji! I am very happy to meet you!" He said.

He was shaking her hand and getting a little too close to Anna. Anna didn't look comfortable.

"Sanji! Slow down! Anna is not the type that-" I began.

_**SLAP!**_ Cut me off. Sanji went flying. Anna was freaked out.

"Don't you DARE get that close to me! EVER!" She snarled.

"Hahaha! I like this girl already!" Zoro laughed.

"That's not very nice Zoro. Don't mind Sanji. He just loves every beautiful girl that comes within his sight. Hitting him won't exactly keep him away from you either. Trust me, Zoro and I both threatened him with our swords but it didn't work. My name is Girta by the way. Nice to meet you." Girta said shaking her hand as well.

Suddenly, Brook broke between them.

"Hi I'm Brook! I really loved your singing! May I see your panties?" Brook said.

"Ummm... thanks and no." Anna said.

"I had to try..." Brook said.

"Yeah well nice try but I'm not like that." Anna said.

I sit on the end of the dock to pet Shadow while they all got acquainted with Anna. I think Anna had a crush on one of them. It's definitely not Sanji. She would have liked his advances and she would've normally taken them had she not have seen someone else of interest. She is more tense than usual because she would usually be all smiles and crazy but right now, she was timid, standing as straight as she could and avoided most guys... except... I grin and break out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Marco asked.

The fact that he asked made me laugh even more.

"Oh nothing. I just think Anna is a little too tense around you. Hahaha!" I laughed.

Anna blushed a shade of red that I swore never existed until now. I walk up to her and put my hands on both her shoulders.

"Relax Anna." I said with a smile.

I went in closer to whisper in her ear.

"You won't get a man by the way you're acting. Be yourself. Act like you normally would. I'm sure he'll go for you." I whispered.

She swallowed hard. I pull away from her.

"You'll be fine." I said before running off to go look for Ace.

Marco grabbed me.

"Something must be up with Ace. I've never known him to run from a fight." He said.

"I know why. I also know him well enough. I was confused at first when he started fighting me about it. I better leave before Anna starts burning holes in me with her glare... I shouldn't tell you this but she has a bit of a crush on you." I said before leaving.

Marco chuckled as I my footsteps faded away. He looked at Anna. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. The normally loud extrovert Anna has turned into a shy timid and quiet girl.

"Heh... She is kind of cute." he said.

* * *

><p>I found Ace on the next dock over. It was typical of him to go off on his own but still stay fairly close by. He was sitting at a spot where no ship had docked at. I dove into the water and then I swam below him. I grab his legs and pull him in the water with me. He was about to hit me with a small fire fist but I caught it. Shocked, he let it go out. I knew his problem.<p>

"You really need to calm down about what happened. I may have gotten badly injured but that's because I was just keeping the grounds even. I won't let it happen again. Especially since gramps will take out the majority of the ships with his powers. Not to mention Shadow will also help. The Navy even has iron sided ships. They're a lot more tougher than regular ships. The city itself has a lot of weapons of defense. Come on Ace... Just cheer up a little. I'm not made of glass. I haven't talked to you in all this time and here you just argue with me." I said.

He pulled me into a hug. I hug him back.

"I just got you back after nearly losing you. I'll be damned if I lose you for real. I will fight... just please stay by my side so I can protect you. I lo-" He said.

I shushed him.

"Wait until later to say it. I don't want to lose you either, Ace." I said.

"Morgan... I love you. I would die for you." He said.

I stood there with tears in my eyes. I look up at him.

"I l-love you too...y-y-you jerk! Y-y-you could have waited until after the fight." I choked.

"No I couldn't." He said.

He leaned down and kissed me. I leaned myself against a pillar supporting the dock. Well, for an emotional I-love-you kiss, it got heated fast. He started to lick the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. I hesitantly parted my lips. His tongue darted into my mouth. After awhile of sitting there not knowing what to do, I fought back. Ace still managed to win. The kiss grew more heated after awhile. I carressed his tongue with mine as he explored my mouth. Ace had all his weight against me and I felt his hands venture places. My own hands also ventured his body too. Some odd years without the company of a woman... wow I was really going to get it.

I felt his hand grab my waistband and then... A boat decided to dock where we were at. We quickly swam away. I looked at the ship and reckonized it immediately. It was the black dragon crew.

I pull myself up onto the dock with Ace trailing behind me. He was not happy about being interrupted. I see my dad. He quickly jumped off of his ship and he landed in front of me. He pulled me into a hug.

"Oomph! Hey dad! I didn't think you would be here yet." I said.

"We were in route and then the old man showed up. I'm not letting my little girl fight alone this time. The men are more then happy to get back at the marines." he said.

Then he noticed Ace as he put me down. Ace gaped at him with the oh-my-god-that's-your-dad look. I know my dad is nearly big as whitebeard but still... he's not that big. But then again, he hasn't seen gramp's real form yet.

"You're Ace. I know you from your wanted poster. Didn't think I would actually be seeing you right in the flesh much less be my daughter's boyfreind. Nice to finally meet you, Ace." He said shaking his hand.

"I didn't know Captain Jack Seamore was really her father." Ace said.

"Hehehehehehe! Don't worry kid, I won't do anything to you unless you do something Morgan here don't like." He said clapping him on the back.

Ace breathed a sigh of releif after recovering from the hit on the back. I laughed at him.

"He's awesome don't worry. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." I said.

_Some time later..._

Ace was laughing with Juno. He's already made freinds with everyone. My dad even showed Ace some of his work with jewlery. Ace was rather impressed with his work. So anyway, Helga was also here. She greeted me when we got off... then the men of the crew jumped me. I was their baby at one point but I have a feeling they were having a hard time accepting the fact that I'm with Ace.

The Strawhats, Fire Pearls, Whitebeards, and Black Dragons decided to throw one giant party. Once again, I was getting passed around like old times. Marco asked a blushing Anna to dance. I wonder if she's figured out that I told Marco about her crush on him. Ace wasn't really one to dance but he was going to get the hang of it tonight. Then I bumped into someone unexpected.

"Hey kid." I hear a formally evil voice.

"Smoker?!" I nearly shouted.

"Don't worry, the others know I'm here." He said.

"Okay. Do you think you can convince the Navy?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll act like I'm a normal marine and spill out the plan right away." He said.

"But they... You are aware of what they'll do to you?" I asked.

"Yes... and go that way." He said shoving me back into Ace.

Ace caught me. Smoker grinned at us before finding another girl to dance with. Ace and I dance. Me teaching him how to dance was like the Squall and Rinoa ball dance scene all over again. He does learn how to dance but not soon enough. It was fun teaching him though. He made a lot of laughs with how many trips he made.

Ace and I manage to sneak away into my room that I rented. We continued where we left off from the dock.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for today. Geez I nearly got carried away on the make out scene. It nearly turned into a Lemon.<strong>


	12. Wars and Wedding proposals Wtf!

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Just Morgan and the OCs.**

* * *

><p>I ate my breakfast in awkward silence with Ace next to me. Luffy was talking to Nami and she seemed to be paying attention for once and intently to boot. Luckily he wasn't talking about barging in on Ace and I this morning... That is why me and him are sitting side by side on the table keeping an ear out incase Luffy decided to say something. Girta notices the change in behavior and she sits by us.<p>

"It's obvious about what you two did last night. I have a vague feeling someone barged in by the way you two are so tense. No doubt Luffy barged in. He's the only one stupid enough not to knock. He won't tell anyone about it. You both should know that by now. Relax. You two don't even need to tell us, it's practically written on your faces." Girta said.

I took a deep breath. But Ace was still tense. He was mad for a different reason.

"He still saw her naked." He seethed.

Girta and I both laughed.

"Every one of you have seen me naked. Don't you remember 'blood bath'? I never saw so many nosebleeds in my life!" I laughed.

"Still... You weren't with me at the time. You weren't _mine_! Things are different now." He growled.

"Oh I do love the fact that you're protective of me but please loosen up. Luffy barely even seems to have hormones. He didn't even seem to care." I said.

"He has hormones alright... Have you seen him around Nami lately?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. But it's only Nami he has eyes for." I said.

I hug him and he leans against me. Just when he seems to be more relaxed...

"Hey Ace! So am I going to be an uncle?!" Luffy asked.

**WHACK!**

Luffy got punched by Ace. Nami grabs Luffy and drags him away as a bump started to form on his head. She also seemed to have picked up on the problem as soon as she heard the word 'uncle' from him. I decided that maybe I should get him to relax about the situation by talking to Girta.

"I noticed that you're not wearing your normal shirts. Why are they baggy all the sudden?" I asked.

It was Girta's turn to tense up.

"Ummm... I just remembered! I need to talk to Zoro about something! Talk to you later!" Girta said before walking away a little too quickly.

Girta has been acting weird lately. She had been steering clear of any hard drink. She has been slower and gets sick more easily. She has been moodier. Luckily, Brook suffers the brunt of her rages. Now she was wearing bigger shirts that I never noticed until now. She... she's...

I got up and ran after her, leaving Ace in his own thoughts. He was so peeved at Luffy, he didn't notice I left. I caught up to her.

"We need to talk." I told her.

We both go to a nearby cafe to talk. I order tea... and Girta ordered a whole bunch of sweets. I paid accordingly and allowed her to eat all the pastries. Most of them were made of chocolate.

"You're pregnant... aren't you." I said.

Girta stopped in midbite. She quickly dropped her dessert.

"W-wh-what mmm-makes you say th-that?" she asked frantically.

"Come on, Girta! It's obvious to any girl! You're dressed to hide your stomach, you're moodier, I also hear that you have been getting sick a lot, you aren't going near a bar or any alchoholic drink, you're slower than usual. You seem to be craving choclate like crazy, which is a common craving among pregnant women. You should also know that us girls all have that sixth sense of knowing when a girl is pregnant. Do I need to go on?" I said.

Girta sighed and bit into her choclate cake.

"How far are you?" I asked her.

She lifted up her shirt. I was surprised. Her bump wasn't big enough to throw her off balance but it would be really noticable without the loose shirt. She seemed to be about five months.

"Woah! Girta, how long have you been hiding this?!" I asked.

"For awhile now. I'm five months approximately." She said.

I was right! Score!

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm afraid of getting kicked off the crew. You know I won't be allowed to stay on board!" She said.

"Does Zoro know?" I asked.

Girta looked away with a pained look on her face.

"I'm also afraid of what he'll think." she said quietly.

"You idiot! You should have told him right away!" I scolded.

"But even he'll make me stay on some island! Morgan, I don't want to leave the crew. I don't want my adventures to suddenly stop." She said trying not to cry.

"Girta, you're putting yourself and this child in danger. I know you enough to know that you would have done something about this if you didn't want this baby. You can't get into fights and if you stay on board, you and the kid might get hurt or get caught. What will you do when the marines get here? You know I won't let you fight and I'll be damned if you get hurt. Especially in this condition." I said.

Girta was crying now. Aw geez! I seriously hate it when people cry. I always feel guilty even if I didn't cause it. I walk up and hug her. She cried into my stomach. Now I really feel depressed for my freind. If she cries any longer, I will cry too.

"Girta... just eat. If you want me to, I will talk to Zoro for you." I said.

"Y-you will?" she sniveled.

"Yes." I answered.

"Talk to me about what?" Zoro said out of the blue.

Pannicking, I decided to scare Zoro away. I threw a chocolate donut at him.

"YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" I yelled.

Zoro caught the donut and walked away confused. He was at least happy to have a snack. I knew he will wait for the answer until I talk to him. I'll probably find him on the docks fishing. I turn back to Girta.

She was shoveling all of the chocolate food into her mouth. I think I gained weight just by watching her eat all these desserts. It seems that Girta's habit of stress eating has just multiplied by one million. Usually when she's stressed, I'll find her with a jar of pickles or a pack of crackers or a pack/jar of something. She ate it all in record time.

"You should go to your room. I'll go talk to Zoro for you and tell him what's up. I'll leave it to the both of you on whether or not to tell the crew." I said getting up.

Girta got up but she nearly lost her balance. I rush to her side to steady her. I had to help her walk back to her room. I was surprised that she was able to keep all that food down. Just in case, I put a bowl beside her bed in case that fact changes. She was asleep as soon as she laid down on her bed.

I left the room quietly and left to go find Zoro. I found him fishing on the docks.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked.

"It's about Girta. You should have noticed the changes by now, right?" I asked.

"I have noticed a lot of things... She's expecting... isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm actually surprised you haven't confronted her about it yet. Why haven't you?" I asked him.

"I wasn't completely sure about it until now and I really don't want her to get pissed at me for asking. Can you imagine what would happen to me if she was really just gaining pounds? I would get mauled." He said.

"You should know better. The symptoms are all there." I said.

"Symptoms? I'm a guy and I'm not a doctor either. I didn't know these things come with symptoms." Zoro said.

I face palmed.

"Zoro! A baby is the mother of all parasites for the body to have! Did you really think that a woman just grew a belly and had no troubles other than birth? There are a whole string of symptoms including nausea, fatigue, mood swings, cravings, feet swelling, and a whole bunch of other things. You should have seen her shovel all those desserts in her mouth! She used to be a slight stress eater but now it's multiplied times ten! I'm surprised she hasn't vomitted all that cafe food yet." I said.

Zoro chuckled.

"I did notice those symptoms. It's a releif for me to know that she hasn't caught a bug. I was worried about that. And yes I've seen her eat. She eats almost as much as Luffy does." He said.

"Are you okay with all of this?" I asked.

"Of course I am. I'm just not happy that she didn't talk to me about this before. I guess I should probably go and talk to her about this. She looked like she was about to die when I saw you both at the cafe." He said.

"She's asleep but do go and talk to her. She has been so worried about what you would think." I said.

Zoro reeled in his rod and gave it to me to put away before leaving. But he stopped.

"What about you? I know it you and Ace had gotten together last night. Will there be an outcome?" Zoro asked.

"I never really thought about it... I guess I'll know when the time comes." I said.

"You sound like you're okay with it." He said.

"I would love to have my own children someday. I don't know about now but I don't have the heart to get rid of a child I might have already conceived. Besides... I'm sure Girta could use some company if that is the case." I said.

"What about Ace?" Zoro asked.

"He'll be fine with it." I said.

"You have already talked about it?! Aren't you a little young to be thinking about that stuff?" Zoro said.

"Heh... I don't think I am. Besides, what could be a greater adventure than parenthood?" I said.

Zoro chuckled.

"Will you two tie the knot then?" He asked.

"Eventually. What about you and Girta?" I asked him.

"Well... I kind of have a surprise for her when I get to her. All I need is a ring." He said.

I nearly squeeled... okay I did. Zoro laughed at me.

"I never thought I'd see you doing such a girly thing." He laughed.

"Come on. I'm sure my dad can find you something." I said dragging him towards the black dragon ship.

* * *

><p>My dad was happy to help Zoro. Any freind of mine was a freind of his. Zoro picked out a simple silver ring with a daimond in the middle. The daimond had two small emeralds on both sides of it leaving a total of four emeralds. As much as I wanted to help him pick it out, I had to let him do it on his own. The ring wouldn't seem as specail if I did. I gave Zoro a quick hug before he left.<p>

"Good luck Zoro. I know she'll say yes." I said.

"Thanks for everything. I don't know how the hell I'll repay you for this." Zoro said.

"What are freinds for? Now get going." I said pushing him towards the inn we were all staying at.

As he walked away, I felt a strong set of arms wrap around me from behind. I lean back against Ace.

"Are you still peeved about this morning or are you better now?" I asked.

"I'm fine. So he's finally going to pop the question?" Ace asked.

"Yes! Isn't it exciting?!" I squealed.

"Woah! Calm down!" Ace said.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited for them." I said trying to control mysellf.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Ace said sarcastically.

We sat there in silence. I felt something snake onto my foot. I look down. It was one of Shadow's whiskers. I giggle.

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"Would you pannick if I told you?" I asked.

"No. What is it?" he asked.

I reach down and pick up Shadow's whisker. They have see Shadow but only his head. Not his full body.

"Remember that dragon from earlier? Well this is his whisker." I said.

"So?" He said.

"I was wondering if you would like to meet him." I said.

"Umm. Sure. Is he nice?" he asked.

"As long as you have some sort of treasure to give to him. Even a golden coin will do." I said.

"Okay. Let's go then." He said.

"Grab on." I said.

Ace grabbed the whisker. I pat it to signal to Shadow. We got lifted into the air and we got pulled out to the open ocean and set onto Shadow's back. Ace was shocked at his size. He was so shocked, he didn't even notice Shadow probing his pocket with one of his whiskers for a treasure of some sort. He eventually found a nice shiny coin.

"Hey boy. I hope you haven't gotten too lonely." I said petting his snout.

Shadow hummed contently in response. He's like a giant puppy in a way. He loved getting scratched, especially at the base of his whiskers and wings. His favorite spots were always the spots behind his cheek spikes and horns. I had to make due with scratching his whiskers because of the fact that we were in the middle of the ocean and I couldn't reach that far. But he turned his head so I could get behind his cheek spikes. The scales behind his spikes were thinner and more sensitive. His rumbling humms became louder. I baby him too much!

Ace was still frozen in place. Shadow noticed, his humms stopping, and he nudged Ace. Ace jumped.

"Relax, Ace. He won't bite. Shadow is like a giant dog and is just as gentle. Come on, give him a scratch. He loves it." I said.

Ace hesitantly walked up beside me and he shakily reached up and scratched the spot I showed him. Shadow hummed again and he was louder this time. Ace jumped a little at the sound.

"Think of his humms like a cat's purr or a dog wagging it's tail. It's not a threat in any way. You would know if he was threatening you. I actually think he likes you." I said.

Shadow puffed smoke from his nostrils in response. I climb onto his snout.

"Hey Shadow, can you produce a blue flame for me?" I asked him.

He let blue flames flow from his nostrils.

"Good boy. Now green." I said.

The flames turned green.

"Okay. Now a crimzon red." I said.

He did as I asked.

"Yellow" I said.

He did so.

"Purple." I said.

Again, he produced the requested flame.

"Now, show me a rainbow flame." I said.

He had to open his mouth to do it. In his mouth was a rainbow flame. All flames swirled into different colors. Ace was amazed.

"How does he do that?" Ace asked incredulously.

"Dragons are magical creatures. Even I can't explain how he does it. Each color has a purpose. The dark blue flame is actually a cold flame. It can freeze things. If it's a lighter blue, then it heals wounds. The bright red flame can burn a victim on the inside but the softer red can cure health problems. They bright almost white yellow flame can cause the victim to go blind but the soft yellow can give you energy. The light green can cause sickness and infection. The emerald green flame can bring luck. The dark purple flame can give someone horrible mental problems but the brighter purple flame can give you back old memories. The regular orange flame will be a regular flame but the pure orange flame can sheild you. The dark rainbow flame will do all of the bad problems and the light rainbow flame will do all of the good things." I told him.

"Wow..." Ace said.

"There is also the white flame. It can cause a slow and painful death and make you think you just saw everyone and everything you cared for die infront of you. It only lets you die when you are okay with it. That's the white flame that can be directly looked at. The flame you can't directly look at is the flame of light. Anyone that touches it is blessed with powers. My grandpa was the first to touch it. I have also inherited those powers. A dragon will only grant a flame of light to someone if they know that person will never abuse the power. Descendents only inherit this power if they are destined to use the power for the greater good. Sometimes, the descendants can even inherit a devil fruit power along with it. My dad has taught me all of this while aboard his ship. There are going to be powers that I can't use because I needed to develope them at a certain age. If I use them now, I won't be able to control them." I told him.

"Like what?" Ace asked.

"The ability to turn into an animal is one. My dad can turn into a big giant albatross. Gramps is able to turn into a walrus. I would be able to turn into a wolf. If I were to do that now, however, I wouldn't be able to control myself." I said.

Ace listened quietly.

"Another ability would be to summon my own dragon. I would have needed to meet my dragon at a young age. In order for a sea dragon to be as tame as Shadow, they would need to grow up along side a young chilld. Both have to be raised together. Dragons mature at a slow rate. Shadow here is the equivilent to an adult barely in his twenties." I said.

"I didn't think sea dragons even existed much less being tamable." Ace said.

"Neither did I. I can summon Shadow though. My dad has pretty much almost given him to me. I don't feel too bad about it." I said.

Ace was comfortable enough to look at Shadow more. He examined his scales and spikes.

"Want to ride him? In the air I mean." I asked.

Ace grinned.

"Hell yeah." He said.

* * *

><p>"Captain Cyclone! Everything has been arranged. We're ready to go." A man said.<p>

Cyclone was the name of the captain that wanted to get back at Morgan. Now not only has she injured Smoker but she has caused him to resign. He was more than ready to get his hands around her neck. He wanted her alive just for that purpose. He grinned and resisted the urge to rub his hands together with glee.

"Good. We set sail as soon as possible. Is everyone on board all the ships?" He asked.

"Yes sir." the man said.

"We set sail now then. Notify the others." Cyclone said.

"Yes sir." the man said before leaving.

* * *

><p>Ace and I rode Shadow all day. We even continued into the night until I noticed ships on the horizon.<p>

"Shadow, move closer to those ships." I ordered him.

It wasn't long before we saw that they were marine ships. There were many of them. Hundreds of them. Someone was really out to get me! Whoever that was had high authority too. Never before have I seen such great numbers of ships. Either high authority or it was Cyclone. Smoker told me that Cyclone had a real worm tongue that could manipulate many. I wondered what the others marines thought about this. Maybe they think they're after the other Strawhat pirates or maybe they think they're finally going to overpower the more weaponly advanced Navy. The Navy does have submarines too but if they're caught off gaurd, they won't stand a chance against this many.

"We have to warn the others." I said.

"Yeah! Step on it!" Ace said.

"Let's get moving, Shadow!" I told him.

Shadow flew fast.

* * *

><p>I was surprised as hell that the Navy didn't imprison Smoker. They actually had a spy in the marines that knew all of their activity and they communicated it through radio. The Navy is way more advanced than the marines. They have a lot of technology and this was actually thanks to my dad. My dad joined the Navy for a short time to teach them some technology advances. They were close to developing fighter planes.<p>

The Navy doesn't fully trust Smoker but if he makes it out of the battle a hero, then he'll be given a high rank as part of the Navy.

I ran up to Smoker and quickly kissed him on the cheek to allow him the ability to survive in water before running through the streets towards where everyone else was. It looks like they were celebrating Zoro and Girta's engagement. Everyone noticed us. They went quiet when they noticed the looks on our faces.

"The marines are coming." I said.

Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

><p>By morning, we could see the ships nearing the city. They were just barely out of range for the Navy's guns. Girta, Nami, Anna, and Snow stayed within the city to help people get to shelters within a deep part of the mountain that won't be affected by any of the violence unless the marines won.<p>

The rest of the pirates and I stood on the empty docks that were further out than the rest of the docks. The Navy soldiers were at their stations. Ace and I will be riding Shadow. At a point far off in the distance were the Mountain Sabre riders. They rode mountain sabres into battle. They wore camoflage that blended them into the side of the point. Then there were torpedo launcher under that point and then coming around the other side, you can see the submarines already coming into sight. The problem was whether or not the numbers will overwhelm us.

When the first ship came within firing distance, Shadow took flight.

"Fly high Shadow! We need to surprise them from behind!" I shouted.

Shadow flew high above the clouds and he flew to the back of the huge army. It was like they got all the marines to come! Shadow swooped down. He and Ace used their fire powers to take out ships. They somehow managed to bring their heaviest artillery and machine guns. Shadow had to do most of the fighting while Ace and I held on. Shadow got tired awhile later but we did take out at least twenty five percent of the army. Then a giant harpoon peirced Shadow's wing. He roared out in pain and anger and he attacked ships vigorously and violently. He was only hurting himself more! I also got scraped on the back. When he finally paused long enough to hear an order, I didn't hesitate to bark one out.

"Dive, Shadow!" I shouted.

Shadow dove. He bit out the harpoon and used his healing flame to heal the wound. He glared up at the ships but then he faltered a little. He was dizzy from loss of blood. None of his flames could heal that.

"We need to head back. You lost too much blood!" I told him.

He looked back at me with a defiant glare. Then he noticed the gash on my back. He grew a pained look on his face. Ace was running out of air. I turned around and breath some air into his lungs before turning back to Shadow.

"I'll tell you what. While we head back, you may bore holes under any ship you pass." I said.

Shadow grinned with glee before zooming back towards base. He swung his tail at any ship within reach and would bite off a piece of the bottom of a ship. I would give air to Ace whenever he would need any. When we reached the other side of the island, Ace and I got off of Shadow.

"Stay here and rest. Either me or dad will call you when needed." I told him.

Shadow nodded before resting his head on his paws. He went into a light sleep. Ace and I got onto a mountain sabre to get to the docks. By the time we got there, three of the marine ships actually got into the harbor. Some marines were fighting our guys. Ace and I both joined the fight. We stood close to eachother and never got seperated. We both fought viciously. Everything was a blurr after awhile.

We were no longer in our own minds. All we knew was that we had to stay close and defend the other. Every other sense was dull. I didn't even know who I was for a minute. Was this why some soldiers couldn't recall some of their fights? Did their senses dull like this? Where you didn't care if you were bathed in blood just as long as you lived?

The next thing I knew, it was night time and ten of the marine ships made it into the harbor. Shadow was fully rested and ready to try again and he was armored this time. Ace and I got onto him. Our adrenaline blurred minds suddenly started to focus again.

Everything was a warzone below us. Never have I seen such a battle. There were still a lot of marine ships outside the harbor and some of them were trying to go to the other sides of the island. We were NOT going to allow that.

Shadow dove and we took out all ships that attempted to go around the harbor. Some of the submarines have actually sunk. The other submarines had to refuel and get more air in them. None of us thought they would put this many marines to battle.

Shadow took out the stray ships around the city easily. None of them were grouped together, making it easier for Shadow to take them down one by one. We soon went back to the harbor. We analyzed the scene. Zoro was being rushed out of battle. He got hit by a piece of shrapnel and it was buried in his back. It seemed to have pinched a major nerve. He also had several cuts in his back with a lot of other shrapnel pieces sticking out. Shadow gave Ace a peice of his healing flame to carry. I was surprised that Ace could carry it. Ace and I took him back to the opposite side of the city.

We rushed him into the caves. I subconciously noticed an old and rusty Navy ship. I wonder what it was doing back here? Perhaps to be restored? I'll find out later.

Anyway, we got Zoro into the hospital. Girta ran in after us. Zoro lost a huge amount of blood but the doctors managed to extract the shrapnel without any problems. I directed Ace on where to put the flame. He had to put it over the wound. The fire latched onto the wound. It won't go out until it's healed the wound completely. Nerves endings and all.

The wound healed in no time. Zoro awoke only a few minutes later. He attempted to get up but he was too dizzy. Girta hugged him and then pushed him back down onto the bed.

"You must rest." She said.

"No, I must fight!" He said.

"Zoro please! I want our child to have a living father!" She pleaded.

Zoro paused for a long time.

"Then let's get married right now." he said.

"Now? Here?" Anna, Snow, and I shouted in shock.

Ace just stood there and he grinned.

"Yes. Right here, right now." He said.

I had to run and find the nearest priest or minister or whatever the hell kind of person that weds people. I had to admit, it was the most interesting wedding I've been to. The only witnesses were the people in the sick bay. It was kind of interesting. I was horrible when it came to a wedding. I always cry whether I like it or not. I stood there with a serious look on my face... which was hard to take seriously because of the tears running down it.

They kissed after the whole thing and then whenever something beautiful happens during a battle, something always has to screw it up. The first thing we heard was some one applauding. That someone stepped into the room with other marines behind him. Zoro quickly drew his swords and I drew my own short sword. Everyone else either hid behind something or got into a fighting stance.

I think this guy forgot that Ace was with me because he and his men seemed to run extremely fast when they saw a whole bunch of flames chase them outside. Ace was confident but this was too easy to me to be real. I was right, as soon as we were out, someone managed to knock Ace out and used some kind of handcuffs to disable his devil fruit abilities.

I call Shadow out. He took them off guard. He grabbed Ace and flew off with him. I glare at the marine.

"Disguising a ship as a Navy ship and then sneaking to the back of the city while the others are distracted is quite a clever move. But it's a cowardly one at that. Who are you and what do you want?" I asked him.

"I am captain Cyclone." He said.

That name rang a bell! My dad told me about him while we were traveling together! He is my uncle! He always was jealous of my dad's inherited powers. They never got along as kids. Cyclone never inherited any power from Gramps. I really didn't like the idea that he was out to kill me but what can you do? This was going to be a fight to the dea-

**BANG!**

I got shot in the leg by someone. I fell over clutching the wound in my calf muscle. Cyclone walked up to me. I got up and got into a fighting stance with my short sword. I didn't even try to limp. I couldn't afford that. Suddenly, I got dizzy but I still tried to keep standing.

"Hehe! Like the poison bullet? I don't want to fight you! I simply want to watch the light leave your eyes as I choke you! Then my stupid big brother and dad will be so ashamed of not granting me powers!" He said seeming to spit out brother and dad like it was poison on his tongue.

My steps faltered and I fell over. Cyclone's monsterous hands approached my throat. Just as they brushed my neck. Cyclone got kicked in the face by none other than Ace. Did I just rhyme? That was completely unintentional... but it is kind of funny.

Anyway back to the current events. Ace was still cuffed. I looked around for Shadow but he was nowhere in sight. Ace must have somehow snuck off his back... or Shadow let him so he could get my father to help. Cyclone tried to punch Ace but he dodged it. Ace landed a couple kicks and a headbutt but they didn't seem to do much other than to push Cyclone back. Cyclone suddenly grabbed Ace by the neck. He started punching Ace hard. I try to get up but the poison made me weak. Tears ran down my face as I couldn't do anything to help my lover. If Ace dies... I will surely die from this battle. But if I somehow live through this, then I know I wouldn't have the heart to die. I would live for him or else this would all be in vain.

Right when a fatal blow was about to be delivered, Zoro rushed out and slashed Cyclone across the back. Anna, Girta, and Snow rushed over to my side while others tended to Ace. Snow managed to extract the bullet and close the wound in her human form.

"The poison won't kill you now that the bullet is out. It'll wear off in a couple hours." Snow said.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I don't think we have an hour." I said.

Zoro was still weak. His movements were slow but he still managed a few descent cuts on Cyclone. Enougn to weaken him. Then a shot rang out. Zoro got hit in the shoulder with a poison bullet. Zoro faltered and Cyclone knocked him aside. Snow quickly ran to heal him. Zoro couldn't afford poison in his system at the moment. Anna stood over me with a pistol in her hand and Girta with one of her swords. Anna was hit with a poison bullet and Girta barely managed to block one. Cyclone knocked them both aside and he quickly clamped his hands around my neck.

I struggled to breath. I could hear his laughter as the sides of my vision started to go grey. I started to get tunnel vision and I felt myself get weaker. Is this how I die? In the hands of my own homicidal uncle?

"**MORGAN!" **I heard a voice shout.

Suddenly, Cyclone's hands left my throat. My vision was black as I gasped for air. Snow was at my side again. When my vision focused, I saw two people fighting... where am I again? Who was Snow? Wait...

My mind straightened itself out after awhile. I realized that it was my dad and Cyclone fighting hand to hand. Then several shots rang out. My dad was hit with multiple poison bullets. I look around for that bastard behind the gun. There was a sniper on the boat one minute... and then he was in Shadow's mouth the next. A sickening series of cracks and crunching of bones followed.

I gave Shadow a thumbs up and he winked in response before diving into a sea of marines. I guess Shadow starved himself for this fight as I saw him crunch down on more marines. I turn back to the fight between dad and captain Cyclone. My dad was really strong and really pissed. He was fighting Cyclone and he was also fighting off multiple poison bullets within his body. He was not showing any sign of weakness. He fought against Cyclone relentlessly. I noticed the similarities between the two as they fought.

They both had the same height and body type. They both had cerulean eyes. They both had the same skin tone. The only difference was the hair. Cyclone had midnight blue hair while my dad's was a really dark brown. Then I noticed Cyclone suddenly take out a knife. He stabbed dad in the side. My dad still kept punching. Then Cyclone suddenly jumped back and landed the knife into his chest. My dad coughed up blood. Cyclone knocked him over and then he turned to me.

"I'll have to kill you now. While my brother is still barely alive." He said as he approached me.

Just as he was about to grab my head, my eyes closed. I prayed it would be quick.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GRANDAUGHTER!" I heard gramps shout.

He shot out of the water completely stunning us all. He was big enough to actually pick Cyclone up and drag him under water. We all watched with our breaths held. Even the other marines and Shadow stopped fighting to watch. A bunch of bubbles rushed up to the surface of the water. After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped and Gramps arose from the water with a now dead Cyclone on his back. He placed Cyclone down infront of the marines.

"You guys have now to surrender. Or do you want to be Shadow's dinner?" He shouted to them.

Shadow smiled maliciously at them. One by one they all put their hands up in surrender. I rushed to dad's side. Ace shakily got up. He stood at my side as I hung over dad with tears in my eyes. Please no! Not my dad! Not while I've only known him for such a short time!

He opened his eyes and smiled up at us.

"Hey sweety. I'm glad you're okay. I thought I lost you for a minute." He said before coughing up blood.

"Don't move. I'm going to get Shadow!" I said.

"No... his healing flame can't fix this." He said coughing more blood up again.

Blood started to pool around us. Some of it had streaks of purple in it from the poison bullets. I buried my head in his chest and cried. I felt his hand on my back. Dad looked at Ace.

"Take...care... of her... my son..." He said before closing his eyes.

His hand on my back fell limply to the ground and I cried harder. I felt Ace's hands on my back. He gently pulled me away from him. I cried into Ace's chest and he embraced me. He couldn't find any soothing words to say. What could he say? My dad just died. Right now I appreciated the embrace more than I did words.

"Heh Heh heh! Such drama!" We heard someone cackle.

"You!" Ace shouted.

"Me!" The voice said.

I look up to see an old lady. She had brown hair streaked with a lot of white and grey hairs. She wore a black robe and was riding a... broomstick?

"Ace... who is that?" I asked.

"She's a witch. The witch of typhoons." He answered.

"That would be grandmother to you, Morgan." She said.

"WHAT?!" me and Ace shouted.

"What brings you here, Trahilda?" Gramps asked.

"I've come to bring Jack back." She said taking out a vile.

She poured the liquid on my dad. His wounds healed instantly and he awoke.

"How? What? I thought I was dead?" He questioned.

"Hello son!" Trahilda said grinning widely.

"MOTHER!" He said rather fearfully.

"Is that any way to greet your poor old mom?" She asked.

"H-how... did you get here?" He asked.

"I merely wanted to visit my grandaughter. I only found out recently that she was in town. But then you had to go and get yourself killed... again. I can't always be bringing you back you know. My reserection magic has limits." She said.

"Sorry mother." He said.

"Well at least I didn't have to use it on Morgan. Now let me get a good look at you child." She said jumping off her broom.

She circled me.

"Hmmm... You look a lot like your mother. You have inherited your grandfather's strength and powers. You have one of each of your parent's eyes. You're one day pregnant..." she said.

"WHAT?!" Ace and I shouted again.

I decided that day that I had THE most weirdest family ever.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since the battle. All of us helped rebuild. Even some of the marines helped as a way of punishing themselves for the loss. Smoker was a part of the Navy and would be a spokesman between the Navy and the Marines. It turns out that they didn't consent to have so many men sent over. Cyclone would have been sentenced to death for such a crime. The marines themselves were surprised that one man could do such a feat.<p>

Cyclone's body was sank to the bottom of the ocean. Never to have a proper burial. A marine captain by the name of Coby will be coming to pick the rest of the marines up.

Everyone was having a party in the giant hall where Brook performed. He was up there again singing songs. We all joined in on Bink's Sake. Everyone (except Girta, Anna, and I) were drinking.

There must be something in the water because all three of us were pregnant. Girta is six months, Anna is one week, and I am one month. Let's just say Anna and Marco both got drunk one night and decided to celebrate the victory in their own way. I don't know what their relationship is at the moment but they still seem thick as theives. I do hope they stay together and that their relationship isn't just some fling.

As for me and Ace... Let's just say I can't stop staring at the shining ring on my left hand I had just received a minute ago.

* * *

><p><em>One minute ago...<em>

_Ace climbed up onto the stage and Brook silenced everyone in the room. They called me up to the stage. For a moment, I thought Ace was going to sing a song. So you could imagine the look on mine and everyone's faces when he got down on one knee._

_"Morgan. When I first met you, you amazed me. You had a fire in you that I've never seen before. Which, coming from me, that's impressive." He chuckled._

_Everyone chuckled at the intended pun. I giggled. Was he up here just to make a speech?_

_"I didn't even know a girl like you existed. Your are the craziest, strongest, loyalest, and most selfless girl I ever met and so much more. I can't imagine what my life would be like if you never existed. Hell, I might still be dead in the ground." He said with a little more emotion in his voice._

_We were both looking into eachother's eyes. His were filled with so much love, I thought they'd burst... and if they don't then I will. Tears started to form in my eyes when I realized something._

_"W-w-wha-what a-are you s-aying, Ace?" I stuttered._

_"I'm saying that I want you to stay in my life forever." He said._

_He held out a ring in his other hand._

_"Will you marry me?" he asked._

_Everything seemed to stop. No one even breathed. I was at a loss for words for a long time._

_"Y-you i-idiot! Wha-what kind of question is that?! Of course I will!" I answered._

_I heard cheers throughout the room as he slid the ring on my finger and I swear that was the longest most intimate hug I've ever had with Ace._

* * *

><p>The ring looked like silver but it was actually platinum. I don't know how dad managed to get his hand on such a rare and expensive metal. He and Ace both hid in dad's work area and didn't come out for a week when they made it.<p>

I didn't even imagine they were doing what they did. They spent awhile designing it for me.

In the middle of the ring was a daimond and on both sides were two different saphires: orange saphire on right, blue on the left. On the band itself was a mix of a wave and flame design. I was the ocean he was the fire. It was fitting.

I felt Ace put his arm around me and I smile and lean against him. I could hear a lot of 'congradulations' around us. Luffy decided to also put his arm around me and his hand on my stomach.

"I'm gonna have a sister and be an uncle. This is so AWESOME!" He said.

I'll agree with Luffy this time. This was awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks! But there is one more adventure our heroine has to go through. This isn't quite the end yet.<strong>


	13. Kids Lots of em'

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! Morgan and Her freinds are some people I completely made up! Final Chapter! Enjoy! BTW: They're at Snow's home island.**

* * *

><p>A young dark haired boy with cerulean blue eyes grinned mischeivously as a girl close to his age wonders into a clearing in the forest. She had green hair and green eyes. Behind her was a blonde girl with ice blue eyes. Next to the boy was another boy the same age as the blonde girl. He was also blonde haired and blue eyed like her.<p>

A few more steps and...

The boys charged with mud balls in their hands. They got both the girls on the tops of their heads. The green haired girl glared and the blonde girl cried. The boys felt guilty immediately. The blonde haired boy walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sis. I didn't mean to get you in the face." He soothed.

The girl grinned. He fell for it! Again!

She hit her brother in the face with hands full of mud. The green haired girl got the dark haired boy in between the legs with a mud ball. She really threw it too. Throwing like a girl was now a compliment. The dark haired boy fell to the ground clutching the hurt area.

After the boys recovered, the children started chasing eachother. Soon, they all ended up chasing eachother into the mud puddle they got their mud pies from. Both the girls' once with nice blue dresses on were now brown with mud. They all laugh and wrestled eachother.

"What are you guys doing?!" I shouted.

They all looked at me with terrified faces like they got caught.

"What have I told about mud fights?!" I asked sternly.

The dark haired boy came forward with his head hung in shame.

"How old are you again?" I asked him still sternly.

"Five." He responded in a pitiful voice.

"What did I tell you about mud fights, Sabo?" I asked.

"That we ain't s'pose to do them..." He said.

I grin and grab an armful of mud.

"Not without me!" I shouted as I splattered it over the others.

We all laughed an played in the mud pit. Soon, I took them over to the hot spring to wash up. I never really liked staying to do house chores at the old inn that we converted into a house. Anna and Snow did most of the chores and Girta worked at a tavern in town.

It was my job to entertain and watch the kids. It was fun but also the hardest job. I was already having trouble considering another one was on the way. I was almost full term and I could pop any day.

While we washed up, three young white deer joined us. They were Snow's fawns and the father was Chopper. Snow has had her hooves full with these three. They were three years old. Two of them were girls, Winter and Breezy. Both of them looked exactly like Snow did when she was their age.

Then there was the runt of the troublesome threesome. It was a boy. He looked like Chopper except he had white fur and blue eyes. He had the same blue nose as Chopper and no doubt his horns will look the same when they grow out except they'll be white. His name was Cloud.

Despite being small, he was the outgoing one while his sisters tend to be more timid. He would always defend his sisters whenever they got into trouble. He, like his father and mother, has a knack in medicine and healing and out of his sisters, he's the prodigy. He's always willing to help and he's always adventurous.

Winter was a drama queen. She would fret and worry about everything. She doesn't mind the occasional mud fight just as long as she knows she can clean it off later. She always has to look and make sure she looks alright and then she'll look and see if everyone else does. She hates it whenever someone gets hurt in any way possible. She'll try anything in her power to make someone feel better. Like Cloud and her parents, she's also a a good healer because she cares so much.

Breezy is very shy. She rarely talks to strangers and rarely holds a conversation. She is nice and very freindly but usually avoids too much attention. She loves her freinds but she often keeps close to them in public places. She spooks easily and also is afraid of the dark unless someone is with her. She is also a good healer as it's in her genetics from both sides.

Well I guess I should be fair and tell you about the other children here with me.

The green haired child is called Jade. She is the oldest of the children and is the daughter of Zoro and Girta. She is like the big sister of the group and will always help keep them in line even if she's the same age. She would always berate the boys. She is talented with her wooden practice sword as it was given to her at the age of four. She didn't learn how to properly use it until she was able to hold it which was only rescently. She's been showing talent already.

Then there was the twins, Polo and Lulu. We were quite surprised and worried when Anna went into early labor. She actually gave birth before I did. As a result of the eventful day, the twins were born.

Polo is the boy. He is the dominant twin and he always keeps an eye on his sister even if they often turn against eachother in games. He will defend his sister with his life if he has to. He is usually calm and collected but gets into trouble sometimes. He has a knack for finding some interesting things. One time he came home with a huge ammolite in his hands. He dropped it on accident and some pieces shattered off of it. My dad made jewelry from the shards and gave them to us as gifts and we sold the rest for a descent price.

Lulu is Polo's twin sister. She is the favorite twin and she knows it. She'll sometimes fake cry to get her way. It doesn't work on me or Girta but it works like a charm on Anna and Polo. Jade is her very best freind and she clings to her often. Lulu is sweet to most strangers but lying under that is a brat. She is normally very sweet but when she doesn't get what she wants, she will throw a fit. Girta and I will let her cry about things but not Anna. We often make her switch jobs with Girta when she gets like that. If we didn't do that, we might have had to keep all the ammolite.

Then there's my son, Sabo. He was named after an old freind of Ace's that died in an accident.

Back to my son anyway. He is the spitting image of his father with the exception that he has no freckles and he has cerulean eyes. I loved him dearly. He was my most precious treasure... despite his mischeivous nature.

Sabo gets into all kinds of trouble. Polo would never get into trouble if it wasn't for Sabo. He never fails to make the others have fun even if it meant a little trouble here and there. He often pulls a prank on Lulu. Those two may be freinds but they often argue a lot. Sabo is good freinds with Polo. Those two do everything together. Sabo is also clever at times. He actually successfully fooled Anna into giving him the whole cookie jar. It was impressive even though Anna isn't the brightest mom but Sabo is only five. He actually shared his accomplishment too. He would always share things. Especially if he was proud of it.

The only time he won't share is if it's one thing that he can't bring himself to divide. Like when he found a shiny little red gem stone on the beach. Lulu nearly haggled it from him. He ended up giving it to me to save and he told Lulu he lost it in the mud patch. Lulu came home muddy for two weeks straight after that.

Sabo was also smug about his inherited powers from me... and his father. It was rare for a child to inherit a devil fruit power but if you were to mix a light-fire-blessed ocean guardian's DNA, your chances go up. Luckily Sabo only uses his fire power outside and away from everyone else and flammable things. Ace taught him well about the safety issues.

Then there were the powers he inherited from me. He loved to swim under water for long periods of time. He was a great swimmer for his age. Jade is the braver of the kids and only has enough courage to swim in five feet of water but Sabo will swim in any depth of water shallow or deep. He also would run out into the ocean if he pissed Jade or Lulu off to a certain point. Lulu actaully forgot he was walking on water one time and she ended up falling in. Lulu doesn't know how to swim which meant that Sabo had to save her.

He also had a young dragon that was given to him at birth. It was a way of telling if he inherited my powers: a dragon egg will be brought in and if it hatches, he inherited my powers. He named his dragon Roger, after his dead grandfather.

Roger was a red sea dragon and he was gentle around the kids. He loved to play and have his belly rubbed and his cheeks scratched. Him and Sabo were always partners in crime. Roger was currently learning how to fly with Shadow as his mentor.

Shadow was also good around the children but when he get's enough of them, he'll gently shakes them off and swims back to sea. Shadow has been a lot more irritable ever since he found himself a mate. She was a beautiful blue dragon that we call Saphire.

Saphire was docile for a dragon but she was NOT tame! She will get mad if you irritate her. The only contact she'll allow is the occasional fish and scratch behind the whiskers. I don't dare let any of the kids near her.

Well back to current time, Sabo was swimming under water and enjoying the fact that he didn't need to come up for air. Roger swam up next to him and they both played underwater tag. Lulu and Polo were in a splash fight. Jade was enjoying the warmth of the springs and Breezy was sitting next to her. Winter and Cloud were playfighting in the shallows while Snow lied down in three feet of water with only her head sticking above the surface. I sat down under the water and watched. Sabo swam up to me and put his hand on my stomach and Roger sat on top of it and he jumped when he felt a kick. I stroked him on the back.

Sabo and Lulu argued over genders last night. The funniest thing was that Lulu wanted it to be a boy so she would still be the favorite while Sabo defended the fact that it didn't matter. He got accused of wanting it to be a girl. I knew it really wouldn't matter to him. He just liked the thought of being a big brother in general since he's the youngest of the kids. He wouldn't be the youngest anymore.

After we were all clean to Winter's standards, we left for home. The crew at sea will be visiting today for a week. I felt a slight pain in my stomach. My stomach has been having slight cramps but it's normal to have some pains so I shrugged it off... for a moment. It got worse the closer we got home.

As soon as we got close home, I heard familiar laughter inside and pretty soon, all kids rushed into the building. Sabo stayed next to me worried about me slowing down and the pained look on my face. Ace came into sight.

He walked up and hugged us both.

"I usually don't have to walk up to you. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I think... we're about to get a new member of the family." I said.

* * *

><p>I was on my bed breathing heavily and trying not to fall asleep. I remained focused at Chopper whom was cleaning up a little bundle. The silence scared me. My hand tightened around Ace's as we both stared at Chopper.<p>

"...Is ...is it.. okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, she is. It's a girl. She's perfectly healthy but her silence is just as confusing to me." He said turning back towards us with her in his arms.

I sat up as she was handed to Ace. Ace held her so I could see her. She was the most beautiful child I have ever seen! She had freckles like her father, light aquamarine blue eyes like my other eye, and her hair appeared to be a shade of blonde with a tint of orange... Strawberry blonde I think it's called.

"Morgan... Can I name her?" He asked.

"If you want but I'm naming our next child whether you like it or not!" I said.

"Rouge. After my mother." He said handing her to me.

"I think that's a great name." I said accepting her in my arms.

Chopper left us alone in our upstairs room. I could hear a bunch of cheering downstairs a few seconds later. Ace climbed into the bed next to me and we couldn't stop staring at her. She stared back. There was something special about her... I just know it. Soon, my dad came in with an object in his arms. Now it was the moment of truth: has she inherited my powers?

The object was a dragon egg (courtesy of Saphire and Shadow no less). It was a bright amber orange egg and it was placed beside her. Rouge stared at the object. She touched it and like her brother before her, it moved and cracked. A young orange female dragon bursted from the egg. Rouge cried for the first time because it bursted open so suddenly. She stopped immediately when they locked eyes. Dad left the room to get Sabo.

The dragon was the same size as Rouge. Roger was a little bigger than Sabo when he hatched. Her scales looked like little orange saphires and she had an unusual trait: a fan-like tail.

Until Rouge is old enough to name her dragon herself, I'll give it a temporary name.

"This one will be called Mikan because of her color." I announced.

"It's fitting and I'm sure Nami will love it." Ace chuckled.

Nami will be joining the club of mothers soon and Joey, from Ivy Leaf Island will take her place as navigator. She's one month pregnant with Luffy's child. I wonder how the Pirate King will react to this child? I was afraid he would break Sabo when he was born. Luffy would not stop jumping around.

After I fed Rouge, there was a tiny knock at the door. Sabo peeked in. Ace and I both smiled.

"Come in, Sabo." I said.

Sabo walked in slowly with Roger at his heals. Ace patted his knee to envite him up. Sabo crawled onto Ace's lap and Roger jumped up onto the foot of the bed. His ruby colored eyes sparkled with happiness when he spotted Mikan. She was curled up near Rouge asleep.

Sabo stared at her for a long time. She stared back as usual. Sabo hesitantly let her hold his finger. Then for the first time, she smiled and laughed. Ace and I also smiled. Sabo grinned.

"She's cute." He said.

Roger was sniffing his new play mate. Him and Mikan weren't related. Roger's egg was an abandoned egg Shadow had stored in his treasure pouch specail for our firstborn.

Mikan opened her eyes and curiously sniffed her 'big brother'. Taking it as a sign of freindship, he invited her to play. In no mood to play, she turned over and curled up around Rouge like she was hugging a teddy bear. Talk about rejection! Rouge giggled as Mikan's tail tickled her belly slightly. Roger and Sabo used to sleep like this all the time.

Roger huffed and decided to take a look at Rouge. She stared up at him. He let her grab one of his whiskers. Roger had the rare mutation of having two whiskers on both side of his snout. He examined her with the rest of his whiskers really gently. When he was done examining her by touch, he sat on Sabo's lap and he too fell asleep.

We all sat there for hours watching over our new little treasure.

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip...three years.<em>

Rouge ran around looking for a hiding spot with Mikan. Mikan's wings were big for her age yet she learned how to glide at the age of three and flying followed shortly. Rouge spotted a hollow in a tree and she pointed it out to Mikan. Mikan grabbed Rouge and they flew up to hide in the hollow. Below, Sabo looked around. He didn't know Mikan can fly as high as she did to hide Rouge. He didn't think to look up. Roger was patrolling the sky for people playing the game of hide and seek. Mikan pulled a branch over the hole so Roger won't see them.

Mikan made sure to keep Rouge and herself out of sight from above and below. Sabo passed by. The girls silently high fived eachother. Sabo soon came back with the others whom he found. They all sounded pannicked and she decided to give them a sign. She let out a giggle. Everyone kept quiet and she giggled again. They all ran into the clearing looking around frantically. They thought something happened to her.

"Okay, Rouge. You win. Come out now." Sabo shouted.

Her and Mikan squeezed out of the hollow. Roger grabbed Rouge and carried her down. Mikan jumped down. Sabo hugged his sister releived.

"You're such a good hider, I thought you were lost." He said.

Rouge giggled.

Rouge was quiet. Not shy but quiet. She can say words and sentences but usually only to answer or ask questions. Her cousin, Marisol, also hugged her just to congradulate her for winning. Marisol was her best freind and also Luffy and Nami's daughter.

I walked into the clearing.

"Dinner time kids. Sanji made your favorite." I said.

They loved Sanji's cooking. You could tell by the way they all cheered, even Rouge did. Rouge grabbed my right hand while Marisol grabbed my other hand and she hummed a made up tune.

Marisol was named after my middle name. She looked very much like her mother with a similar personality to Luffy's except she is smarter and more clever. She's just a big goof. It's fun watching her. You're garanteed to laugh if you watch her for five minutes.

Anyway, today was a specail day. Marco and his crew will be visiting today and staying for a week. It was rare for him to visit. Last time we saw him, it was almost four years ago. As for him and Anna, they're still lovers but they never tied the knot. I don't know if they plan to if his visits are going to be this far apart. Sometimes Anna will ask Shadow for a ride and she'll visit him that way but it's even better for him to visit the island.

"Do you think daddy will let us have a little brother?" I heard Lulu ask Polo.

"I don't know. It's been a long time since we last saw him." Polo answered.

I would bet you anything that their answer will be yes by the end of this week. Months of those two not seeing eachother in private will probably add to the 'efforts' of the process. Soon enough, we got home. Marco's ship was just at the horizon.

The kids and the rest of us enjoyed dinner time and we all talked about today's events. Soon, we all went to the harbor to see the whitebeard pirates. They had just started docking as soon as the village came into our sight. We all raced over there. Polo and Lulu ran faster than the rest of us and understandably so. Anna was already at the village. She had the shift at the tavern today. I could see her waiting at the docks ahead of us.

We got there in time to see Marco approaching Anna. They both hugged... then they got jumped by their kids and of course they were both asking the question:

"Dad! Can we have a little brother?! Please?!" They both asked at the same time.

It was funny to see Marco get hit with one of the most awkward questions a kid could ask their parents. What made this more hilarious was out of all the things to ask the dad they haven't seen in nearly four years, they ask him this.

"Woah! Give me a moment to take a good look at you two first!" He said kneeling to their hieght after letting go of Anna.

He looked at them both for a minute before kissing them both on the head and hugging them.

"I can barely reckonize you two. You guys must have grown a few feet taller!" He exclaimed.

Of course telling a kid that they've grown is one of the most flattering things you can say to them. It was a good way of avoiding the sibling subject for the moment. Soon enough, their minds were on some gifts he gave them.

Lulu was given a beautiful aquamarine necklace. Polo was given a knife that had some writing on the blade. Pretty soon they were asking about what he's been doing on his journey. Of course he was happy to tell them stories as we all made our way home.

Rouge and Marisol were still at home. They both stared at Marco as he walked in through the door and he smiled warmly at the two. He walked up to them.

"Last time I saw you two, you were both still in you mothers' tummies. You're both prettier than what I imagined." He said.

Rouge blushed and smiled while Marisol giggled and thanked him.

Rouge was a little curly strawberry blonde haired and blue eyed child. Marisol looked just like her mom except her eyes were more of an orange amber color. Both of them looked like kids you would see on the cover of a magazine or a child on tv with the lead role. Damn we all produce some good looking kids!

"So... Can we have a little brother or sister, daddy?" I heard Lulu ask.

"Umm... I'll talk to your mother... tonight." He said shooting her a glance.

Anna blushed in response.

I laughed. They were going to be doing a lot more than just talking tonight.

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip nine months...<em>

Anna screamed upstairs for me to go in and help her. I cursed Marco for being late for his third child's birth! I ran up those stairs. Anna had just gone into labor.

I was going to kill Marco if he ever makes it home! Right as I get into the room, Marco bursts in through the window. Oh how close he was to getting his ass chewed!

We both rush to Anna's side. I grab her left hand and Marco held her right. Despite this being the second time Anna was in labor, this was a first for Marco. He wasn't here for Polo and Lulu's birth.

Anna started to push while Marco and I coached her through this... well I did anyway. Marco was getting the crap squeezed out of his hand. I giggled on the inside. That's what he gets for not spending enough time with Anna!

"Loosen your grip, Anna! I think you've crushed every bone in my hand!" he said.

"SHUT UP!" Anna shouted.

Marco didn't say another word after that. I giggled for real this time.

After what seemed like hours, Anna loosened her grip and we heard a loud cry at the foot of the bed. I walked up to Chopper to see the newest member of the family. It was a little boy. It looks like Polo and Lulu got the little brother they asked for.

You could tell he was their son too. He had the seemingly trademark look of blonde hair and blue eyes. The only difference was that his eyes had a green tinge to them. Chopper cleaned him up and handed him to me to take back to Anna and Marco.

This child was so light. I forgot how tiny newborns were. I gave him to Marco. Anna was resting at the moment. Chopper and I left the room. You have to hand it to Chopper. He's delivered all of the kids. I pat him on the head.

"Good job, Chopper." I said.

"Thanks." he said.

Later, Marco came down the stairs with the child in his arms. Dammit it's hard to hold a grudge against him when he's wearing such a smile! I've never seen him with that kind of smile. Not even when he first saw Polo and Lulu.

Speaking of the two, they both rushed up to Marco.

"Can I hold him, daddy? Please?! I promise I won't drop him!" Lulu begged.

"Don't give him to her! She will drop him! At least let us see him!" Polo said.

Marco sat on the couch and the twins both sat down next to him. They stared at their little brother. He was the present they asked for and exactly what they wanted no less. I knew three kids was Anna's limit. She won't have anymore kids after this.

"Polo, Lulu, meet Edward." Marco said.

I knew that was the real name of old Whitebeard. I was wondering which one of us would be the first to name our kids after him. Looks like Marco beat Ace to it... I'm most certainly going to name my next child and that's final!

Speaking of which, Ace just came in... I think little Edward needs a playmate closer to his age. I wonder what his opinion about it is?

* * *

><p><em>Some odd months later...<em>

I could have sworn I wasn't THIS big last time I was pregnant. We all have a feeling that I'm expecting more than one... I think I'm actually bigger than Anna ever was. Oh and Girta turned out to be pregnant and had a surprise baby in the bathroom a month ago. I think it would have been the ultimate episode of I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant.

Even more surprising is that Girta shouldn't have been able to have that baby. Chopper even said her chances were almost zero to none to have second child. She also didn't even show symptoms.

It was a perfectly healthy baby boy. He was full term. He has green hair and green eyes. His hair is more of a darker green than Zoro and Jade's hair while his eyes were lighter. He was named Noah.

I felt a rush of water between my legs as I was talking at the dinner table. Wow... what a coincedence since both the Straw Hat pirates and the Whitebeard pirates were here. I didn't know what to do but I decided maybe I should do something.

"BABIES ARE COMING!" I shouted.

I've never seen so much panic in my life!

* * *

><p>I rested in my bed with two bundles in my arms and Ace sat next to me... with another bundle in his arms.<p>

Yes, I have triplets. All of them are fraternal. I had two girls and one boy.

The boy had dark brown hair and he also had the cutest freckles! He had one brown eye and one blue eye. We named him Jim.

The girl in Ace's arms is called Beatrice. She had brown hair like mine and she had silver grey eyes. Apparently my grandmother has grey eyes. She had a single freckle behind her left eye.

Then there was the smaller girl in my right arm. She had black hair and she also had cute freckles like her brother. She had light aquamarine eyes. Her name was Loreli.

Sabo and Rouge looked in. Ace and I signal for them to come in. They were awed at the fact that they had three new siblings instead of one. I let Sabo hold Loreli as he sat next to me.

"She's so tiny. It's almost like I'm holding a doll." Sabo said.

Then dad cam in with three objects in his arms. One was purple, one was green, and the last was yellow. Again, time to test and see if they have their inherited powers. It was a releif to see that they all hatched. It meant not only that your kids won't abuse their powers but it basically meant that they will turn out fine.

Of course that didn't mean that I won't raise them to the best of my ability.

Loreli had an unusual dragon. It was purple and each scale shone like amethysts but the unusual thing was that it had a fluffy black mane instead of spikes. It seems to be another rare mutation.

Jim had the green dragon. The only visible mutation is that its bottom canine teeth stick out instead of it's fangs. It was a more common mutation. Saphire's teeth are the same way.

Then there was the yellow dragon wrapped around Beatrice. Her mutation was having a different eye color from her scales. Her eyes were a silver color. Yellow was also an uncommon color among dragons. She also had no cheek spikes and her back spikes were more spaced.

"Sabo, Rouge, you may name their dragons if you want. Just don't name them something too weird." I said.

Rouge pointed at the yellow one.

"I think this one should be called Star." she said.

"I think that's a fine name. What do you think, Sabo?" I asked him.

"It's okay for a girl dragon. I'll name this green one... um... er... Talon!" He said.

"Okay now for for Loreli's dragon." I said.

Rouge and Sabo looked at eachother and then came to a silent agreement.

"Fluffy." They both said.

* * *

><p><em>Five years later...<em>

"Fluffy! Get out of the fridge!" Sanji shouted.

Fluffy flew away with an apple and an orange in her mouth. We found out that Fluffy also has the rare mutation of being an omnivore. Her favorite fruit is an apple. She got the orange for her partner Loreli.

Loreli is a glutton and yet she still stays thin. She's like Ace when it comes to eating. She'll also fall asleep randomly while eating just like her daddy. She puts a new meaning to 'comfort food' a lot of times. Like the time I made milk pudding. It was a mess! Fluffy cleaned everything up at least.

Fluffy was also a glutton. She always begged for food like a puppy would. She often ate table scraps that Sanji would normally throw out. She also always cleaned up whatever kind of food someone dropped on the floor.

Another thing about Loreli is that she causes just as much trouble as her brother Sabo does. Her partner in crime (other than Fluffy) is Jim. She always picked on Edward by harmless pranks and calling him 'Deedee' or 'eddy. Her and Beatrice are the best of freinds but they don't really prank people together.

Edward is calm and tries his best to get along with everyone. He is sensitive as far as boys go and he's a real softy. He has a monster crush on Beatrice but she doesn't return those feelings. She often rejects him politely but I think politely won't do the trick if she really doesn't want him after her.

Beatrice is always out there. She is the tough girl and never refuses to stick up for Loreli and Jim. She often helps Loreli with a lot of things just as long as it doesn't involve too much trouble. She's like the big sister of the triplets. However, she does have a temper.

Jim is Loreli's partner in crime in everything. If Loreli's in trouble then so is he. Jim is very clever and smart. He usually thinks of pranks and Loreli is the one that executes them. He loves spending time with Sabo. Jim is freinds with Edward and you often find the two wrestling in the mud pit or playing in some type of fort they made.

Then there was one year old Rudy. He was Nami and Luffy's son and final child. They weren't having anymore.

Rudy was just starting to walk. He would always keep on trying to stand up. He had a lot of determination for a little toddler.

Today, I was watching the children play in the springs. On my lap were twin infants I had the week before. Both were identicle twin boys. Both of them had my eyes and their father's dark hair. Their names were Titus and Tobias.

The only way to tell them apart was that they're mirror twins. Titus' lighter eye was on his right and Tobias' was on his right and vice versa can be said about their darker eyes.

The other way to tell them apart was their dragons. Titus had a sky blue dragon we named Sky. Sky's unique trait was that he had four wings. Tobias has a burgundy colored dragon named Drake. Drake's unique trait was that he has black spikes instead of white.

Both dragons clung gently to their owners as they slept.

As far as children go, I was having no more. Seven was a good enough number for me. I never intentionally got pregnant with the twins. They were a wonderful accident. We joked about naming them Whoops and Oops once.

I felt Ace put his arm around me as I stood there. Maybe one day we will return to sea but for now we were content as parents. No one will ever take our happiness away... Ever.

I am Portgas D. Morgan or Fearless Morgan as most know me as. This was my story... one of them anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this! I'm thinking of doing another series with her and her freinds but this time it she and Anna will be born into this world. The real Sabo might be involved. I hope you guys liked this. <strong>

**The ending chapter might be a little cheesy but hey I had fun with it!**

**Morgan was originally going to have nine children(same number as Luffy's original crew) but I thought that would be too many. The reason behind that was so that each dragon would be the same color one of the crew members represent (ex. Zoro represents green).**

**There is an intended pun for Marco's firstborn son to be named Polo. Lulu was named because it sounded good with the name Polo.**

**Jade was named because she has green hair and eyes. Her brother, Noah, was named because it's the last part of Roronoa and it was the only name I could think of that sounded good.**

**I was going to pair Brook and Franky up with some made up ocs but I decided that I've made up enough as it was. Maybe next time.**

**I pernounced Girta's name like Geerta. I think some of you might pernounce it more like Gerta. It's alright with me. It's how you read it.**


End file.
